Obsession
by BBQatMidnight
Summary: AU. From a neighbor, a gang leader, a classmate, a student council president, a soccer player, a singer, to a prince. 7 hot and (in)famous boys fall in love with a not-so-average teenage girl. Who will she choose? Chap16 : Lucy and Sting; Chap17: Lucy and Rogue
1. Chapter 1

**...**

**I'm back!**

**Pinch your nose, I'm back!**

**See your TV, I'm back!**

**I'M BAAAACKKKK**

**YEEEYYY MY NEW STORYYY... AND IT'S A MODERN AU!**

**GAHAHAA IT'S BEEN A VERY LONG TIME OMEGEDDD I MISSED THIS FANDOM AND I MISSED YOU GUYSSS**

**I'M SORRRYYYY *cried hysterically* (Ｔ^Ｔ)**

**Trust me, I miss writing my stories, I really do! But some reasons keep me from doing that. If you want to know the reason why my story 'Heroes' is on Hiatus, feel free to PM me, kay? But please don't get angry with me... I've tried my best, you know... (Ｔ^Ｔ)**

**Have you watched Fairy Tail 2014? The NaLu flag is asfjhsjkdghskghsiorg-**

**-It's my first reverse harem story! Sorry for mistakes!**

**Almost forgot, RnR, pleassseee?**

**So, who do you want this girl to end up with?**

* * *

_Everyone always said that I really looked like my mother._

_Not just by appearance, my personality and intelligence almost matched her._

_Everyone said that my mother was the most influenced student in the most prestigious school in an island called Earthland, an island located in the center of Atlantic Ocean founded approximately in the beginning of 20th century. After the founders found it they created the independent country of Fiore, named after the leader of the founders. And thanks to the great leadership of the monarchs, Fiore was on the list of the most developed countries in the world._

_Let's just say Fiore managed to avoid the World Wars._

_They said my mother was so gorgeous that every boy in the school fought just for her._

_They said my mother was so gentle that every child wanted to be hugged by her._

_They said my mother was so clever that everyone admired her._

_And they said my mother was too early to pass away._

* * *

**POV I**

It was just a normal morning in Sunday.

My eyes blinked several times before I rubbed it. No matter how I tried to cover myself entirely with my blanket, I couldn't hide from the morning.

The sunlight from the window and the sound of vehicles from the highway entered my apartment without my permission, so I had no choice but to get up and enjoy the weekend...by eating and sleeping again after eating.

I brushed my tangled blonde hair with my fingers after I got up. I had a pretty huge bed head every morning since my hair was growing longer. I couldn't let anyone see me in this condition or I'd probably be dragged into a zoo as a humanoid lion with a hideous mane. That's why, after I got up, I had to go into my bathroom immediately and take a morning bath before I came out of my room as the beautiful Lucy Heartfilia.

Thankfully, my cooking skills were pretty good, so I didn't have to enjoy my breakfast with a burning cereal. I made an instant pancake with a little bit of vanilla ice cream instead of chocolate from my refrigerator. I let out a small giggle because I didn't put the chocolate ice cream on it. Besides, I knew someone would definitely became disappointed.

I went out from my kitchen to the dining room. My dining room and living room were combined, so I could hear that my TV were turning on with a pretty loud voice. I smiled warmly as I saw a cute little blue-haired girl was lying on my couch while playing with a little white cat.

"...And so, _today's headline news: The Royal Family of Fiore's arrival to Magnolia Town will come in one week! The famous band 'Celestial Spirits' will perform their next upcoming album 'Rock City Boy' to welcome the Royal Family and all citizens are so excited to-"_

"Sweetie, please turn it down a little," I said sweetly, sitting on my dining chair just behind the couch.

"Mm?"

And there she was, my sweet little angel Wendy watching TV on our couch with our undoubtedly and extremely cute female cat Carla. If someone hardly knew me, they'd think this 8-year-old girl was my daughter. But no, she's my little sister, and a very cute one of that. One thing I'd be grateful of my parents was that they gave me Wendy as my sister.

"I want it!" her voice chimed in as she jumped off the couch and ran towards me after seeing my pancake on the table. I chuckled and caught her as she tackled me into a small hug. For someone her age, she's lighter than I thought. Carla meowed quietly and went back to watch the TV, I wonder if she actually understood the news, maybe I could compete her intelligence in a pet competition someday.

I carefully picked her up so I could place her into my lap. Wendy took my fork from my hand and began to eat my pancake. Well, actually, I didn't say she could eat it, nor I forbade her, I never wanted to.

"Is it tasty?" I asked her, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist from behind. I could see her cheeks were moving because she ate my pancake like a true child. "Tasty!" Wendy answered happily, "But you only add vanilla ice cream, I want chocolate," she added.

"Well, I love vanilla more than chocolate, you know."

"...I thought we're sisters."

"Ow, sweetie, that's why I thought you like vanilla, too."

I managed to hold my laugh by burying my face into her blue hair. Wendy was pouting, losing her appetite because of me. The TV Wendy had watched was still turning on without us watching it, except the magical Carla. Wendy stayed silent while I was enjoying her scent through her hair. It's like I was babying her, which I really loved to do it.

"Oh, Lucy, I almost forgot," Wendy suddenly spoke, "Gray-san called again."

"Gray, again?" I loosened my hold on her while grumbling, but she continued on, "He said you didn't answer his messages so he called through our telephone. Did you turn off your phone again?"

"Yeah, of course. I just wanted to enjoy my beautiful sleep without an idiot who always asked for copies," I sighed, slowly putting her off my lap. I got up from the chair and lazily went back into my room with Wendy following me.

"Why don't you give him one? Gray-san will be happy," she asked innocently after we entered my bedroom.

"No, if I do that Ice Boy will probably become the coolest idiot forever."

"What do you mean?" she tilted her head, I sighed and sat on my bed to explain, " If I continued on giving him copies, then he'd never learn by himself. I don't want to be the one who made him into a lazy pinhead because he always asked for my copies."

"Is that really true?" Wendy somehow freaked out, "That means...I just made Romeo-kun into an idiot because I always gave him my copies!"

I raised my eyebrow, extremely displeased. I knew the son of my sport teacher Macao Conbolt was in Wendy's class, "Don't tell me he managed to pass his grade because of your copies or I'll-"

"What? No! I mean, Yes! Uh, oh, I mean we studied together with Chelia!" Wendy rambled, "Well he didn't just copy me since he also copied Chelia but wasn't that mean me and Chelia made him into an idiot?!"

"Chelia and_ I,_" I corrected her while rubbing my forehead, I think I just gave my sister a heresy.

"Look, it doesn't mean that he'd be an idiot if you gave him one," I tried to calm her down. I got up and knelt in front of her so I could see her almost teary eyes clearly, "You just wanted to help him, I understand. I...want to help Gray too but if I continued to do it then he'd always rely on me and never learn by himself so I think I need to stop."

"Lucy..." Wendy whispered my name sweetly, "...You always made that face every time we talked about boys-"

"Don't change the subject!" I half-shrieked, "B-Besides, Why did you help him, anyway? He almost hit you with a soccer ball!"

"B-But he didn't!"

"He didn't because I shielded you!"

"He wants to be a soccer player! And-and He really admires Natsu-san!"

"...Natsu?" I asked, "You mean the famous young soccer player of Fairy Tail FC?"

"Yes!" Wendy chimed happily, "I thought I forgot his full name even though everyone always said it...Natsu...Natsu_ FROG_!"

Wendy shrieked loudly as if she saw a lion behind me.

"...Natsu Frog?" I muffled my laugh, "No!" Wendy suddenly jumped away and hopped into my bed, shielding herself with my pillow, "There's a frog in your balcony! And it's a HUGE one!"

I couldn't believe that she saw such small creatures like frogs from such distance, my balcony was pretty far from my bed if you measured it by focal length. "Honey, you're exaggerating," I chuckled and turned back to see my balcony-

-Holy Natsu Frog-

_"-HOLY FU-ROG!" _I screamed hysterically, jumping into my bed and tackling Wendy. She's right, there's a frog in my balcony, but fortunately I had a glass door to separate my balcony and my room, and it was locked, so the frog couldn't hop in. And what she meant by huge, it was insanely huge for someone who's scared of amphibian creatures, sitting in my balcony. That frog strangely had the same size like a cat-

"Meow."

And as I said a cat, Carla suddenly entered my bedroom since the door was opened. She eyed us as if she saw two helpless girls and purred peevishly. _Did she just mock us?_ We stayed frozen as she walked straightly towards the glass door-

"Meow."

"NOO!" Wendy was hyperventilating, struggling from my grip, "It can eat her!"

Seriously, I never heard a frog ate a cat, but that frog was probably a huge exception. Carla touched the glass door with her paw and began knocking on it continuously-

"She's knocking on it!"

The frog heard the sound of knocking and jumped-

"It jumped!"

-It walked by its four legs-

"Seriously, it suddenly walked?!"

-Its tail was wobbling-

"It has a tail?!"

-And it meowed back.

"Meow."

"IT'S A CAT?!"

* * *

**POV II**

It was not a normal afternoon in Sunday.

My cat was missing.

"FROOOOSCHHH!"

I was shouting like a lone mad man in my room, technically because I was alone while my cat was missing.

I was just moved in this apartment, I didn't even get a time to introduce myself to my neighbors because of two reasons: because I didn't have a time, and because I didn't want to do it.

And just after I finished cleaning, decorating, and putting all my furniture from my old home, Frosch suddenly disappeared.

Now my hard work was gone.

_RINNGG RINGG_

I didn't even care that my phone was ringing loudly. Actually, I knew who it was, but my cat was more important. My ideology that your pet was more important than your best friend in some conditions would always exist in my daily life.

And then there was a knocking sound.

_TING TONG_

And then my bell.

"Frosch?!" I got up from my position which was under my table and ran towards my door. Maybe Frosch somehow learned how to knock a door and decided to go home after leaving me in 1,825 seconds- I managed to count that perfectly.

Without any spirit of hospitality I jumped and slammed my door open, preparing to give my cat a bear-crushing... I meant, cat-crushing hug and not thinking about any logical reason that a cat could not ring your bell-

-But, a girl could.

Wait, what?

"...Excuse me?" No, no, I had lived with my pet for a long time. Frosch couldn't speak, even though I really wanted that.

And there was Frosch, in the arms of a blonde-haired girl.

What, wait?

She was wearing a white tank-top and a short skirt with a small heart-shaped purse, her blonde hair almost reached her hips. Did I just analyze her body? Oh, shi-

"I believe it's your cat," she continued on, brushing Frosch's frog costume that I gave since my pet loved it. "Because your balcony and mine are pretty close so cats can jump over them easily. I've asked all of my known neighbors and they said they didn't know this cat," she looked straightly at me with her chocolate eyes, "But then they told me that there's someone just moved into this apartment yesterday, just beside of my room."

That girl put Frosch down slowly, letting my pet nuzzled her leg and walked back into my room, leaving me frozen. So, this girl's my neighbor. My new neighbor.

"Uh..." I wasn't smart enough to start or continue a conservation, so I just went straight to the point, "...Thanks," I thanked her while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Your welcome," she smiled gently, "If you have anything to ask, feel free to ask me, I'd love to help. Besides, my sister already loves your cat, What's its name?"

"Huh? Oh, it's Frosch," I answered. She had a look of 'so that's why it wears a frog costume', "Frosch sure knows how to make a grand entrance," she said while giggling.

It's been so long since I talked to someone, and someone talked to me like this, especially a girl.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia," she said, putting some strands of her blonde hair behind her ear, "It's nice to meet you."

And at least, as a reward of finding Frosch, I introduced myself to her. And besides...

...She's pretty cute.

"I'm Rogue Cheney."

* * *

**POV III**

"Carry me! Carry me!" Wendy stretched her hands into her older sister, "Okay, okay. Here we go," Lucy gently picked her up, carrying her on her hip, "Seriously, you're too old for this," although she smiled lightly.

"I don't care. Off we go! Let's go shopping! I want to buy a chocolate cake!"

"Take care, Carla!" Lucy requested as the cat answered her by a simple meow. Slowly, Lucy closed the door with one hand and left their room, walking through the quiet hallway.

"Will Frosch play with us again?" the small blue-haired girl asked, playing with Lucy's hair, "I don't know. Maybe you can ask our new neighbor to play again."

"Is Rogue-san nice?"

"He seems nice."

"Actually, there's something bothering me lately," Wendy muttered, "Is Frosch a female or a male?"

"...I forgot to ask."

Meanwhile, in the room of Rogue Cheney. The black-haired man was sitting on his couch while holding his phone while his cat was eating a pet food beside him. He pushed the call button before he put his phone into his ear. His expression suddenly changed, from a pet fanatic into a serious, cold-looking man.

"What do you want, Sting?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Oppsie, some changes of plan.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! And favorites and followers, too!**

**Please let me answer the reviews first:**

**CouplesAroundMeButMe : OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMPLIMENT! I'd love to help! :D**

**XxCherryXJellyxX : Awwww thank you soo muchh. Well I don't know why but I kinda like the idea of Lucy and Wendy being sisters. LaLu, huh? Just wait and see, wait and see... ~(‾⌣‾~)(~‾⌣‾)~  
**

**StarryPanda : Thank you so much! I'll try my best! XD**

**RnR, pleaseee?**

**Sorry for mistakes!**

**So who do you want this girl to end up with?**

* * *

**POV I**

"We're sorry, miss, but all cakes are sold out."

Before Wendy managed to destroy Magnolia Cake Shop with her cries, I dragged her out of there faster than the speed of sound.

"Please forgive us, miss. But we're ran out of yogurt today."

Before I managed to blow up the entire Magnolia Mart with my rant, Wendy dragged me out of there like a gust of wind.

And then we stayed in the South Gate Park for a long time, surrounded by a very depressing aura while everyone in there eyed us awkwardly.

But then an ice cream seller suddenly appeared from nowhere, and then all children surrounded him immediately. If it was Wendy, then she'd wait until all of them ordered, and ordered the last. She's such a kind girl.

But when it came to vanilla ice cream, I was a monster.

I told Wendy to wait on a bench while I walked towards the seller with a very threatening aura for children. After they saw me, they immediately made a way for me. Some of them ran away while crying, maybe I stomped my foot too hard and scared them. But still, victory was mine.

"Excuse me, sir. Can I have one vanilla?" First step to steal an ice cream seller's attention so you didn't have to queue was: show your sex appeal. I flipped my long hair, puffed my chest and winked at him, making him blush. He looked familiar, but I didn't care. Ha, I won, so give me your vanilla ice cream already!

"I'm sorry, Lu-Lu. A child already ordered the last one," he said guiltily, "But I still have-"

I fell into my knees, dramatically. I could see Wendy face-palmed.

"L-Lu-pi?! Are you okay?! Did I say something wrong?!" He went panic, everyone began to panic, but I was too busy to grieve.

"...Chocolate..." That's enough. I didn't even care if I was being a drama queen, but this disappointment had to be stopped, at least for my sister. "Please...then a chocolate...she haven't eaten a chocolate..."

"Yes, Lu-tan! I still have many! You can take as much as you want! And-And I'll give you one free! Everything for you!" He said in panic, holding a chocolate ice cream in front of my face-

"-Okay! Thanks!" I immediately stood up and snatched the chocolate ice cream from him, ran straight to Wendy and dragged her out of there. I hoped everyone could forget my face-

-I thought I forgot something suspicious-

-Just how far away I had been running from there-

"Watch out!" and then someone cried in front of me.

"What?!" I didn't even realize that I almost bumped into someone. Thankfully Wendy stopped me by holding my hand and she caught her ice cream before it fell, too. It seemed like I almost bumped into a girl in my age. She was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and a skinny jeans with her red hair in a ponytail. Oh, no, now I had to apologize-

"-Lucy?" What? She said my name? And why did her voice sound familiar? Actually, her appearance was familiar.

Oh my gosh, please don't tell me one of my friends saw me doing an act of criminal like that-

"...Hi, Erza." I greeted her awkwardly.

"Why were you running like that?" Erza Scarlet, one of my best friends in my school, and also the Vice-President. She's my role model because I really admired her, and she could be the most mature person where you could ask for advice from her. She's also a champion at fencing, karate, and was said as the second smartest student in my school-with me being the third, and the first was the one and only Student Council President Laxus Dreyar.

Oh, she didn't see my ridiculous act back there, thank goodness.

"Hi, Erza-san!" Thank you, Wendy. You stole her attention so I could catch my breath for a while. Erza greeted her back and patted her head, "Where have you been?" she asked us, showing an interest in Wendy's chocolate ice cream.

"We went to buy a chocolate cake and a yogurt but we couldn't get one. So Lucy bought me an ice cream instead!" Wendy explained happily while licking her ice cream. Oh, if only I could lick my own vanilla ice cream... Erza saw my sad expression.

"I understand your pain, Lucy. I just went to Magnolia Cake Shop this morning and when they said they were ran out of strawberry cakes, I couldn't help but destroy the remaining cakes instead. I hope they'll have strawberry cakes again tomorrow," Erza wiped a tear of sadness from her eye.

So that's why the cakes were sold out.

"That's why, I want to go to Hargeon now. I heard there's a new delicious restaurant called 8-Island, and I want to taste its desserts."

"Hargeon? Wow, it's pretty near from here," I said in curiosity, "And you want to go there alone?"

"No, because you all are coming with me."

Did I forget to say that we had to do anything Erza said?

"Is there a chocolate cake?" Wendy asked excitedly, her ice cream was already gone and her mouth was full of chocolate. Erza knelt in front of her and took a small napkin from her pocket, wiping her mouth. "You have to find out yourself," she answered kindly.

"Yay!" Wendy jumped in excitement and hugged Erza, "You're the best, Erza-san-"

"So, what are we waiting for? I hope there's a yogurt there," I picked Wendy up and carried her again, Erza stood up immediately, "Nothing. We have to go quick," she answered me with a hint of excitement over a strawberry cake.

"Right away," I nodded sweetly and followed her, but without her knowing I whispered darkly to my sister, "I'm your sister, _I'm_ the best."

She replied me by giggles and nuzzles.

And then we chatted like normal besties as we walked together along the busy streets of Magnolia Town on and on.

"I thought you're going out with Gray since you're always going to school together-"

"Wait what?! No! We're not going out! I-I mean, it's true that we're always going to school together but that's because he offered me first! And of course I prefer to be picked up than walking alone!"

And on.

"Let's talk about Jellal. So, how's your job as the Vice-President with him as your assistant?"

"Before that, we have to settle things between you and Gray-"

"Okay, stop that."

And on and on.

"I found Levy's secret posters of Gajeel again."

"What about Lisanna? Both of them have a thing for the two famous strikers of Fairy Tail FC, right?"

"Right...Right..."

And on and on and on.

"Lucy, What do you think about Laxus?"

"Why are you asking me like, right now?"

And suddenly stopped.

"There's something I have to remind you," Erza suddenly said in serious tone, it made me startled as I turned my face to look at her, "We have to go back before sunset."

"Why?" I asked while stroking Wendy's hair.

"Levy told me a rumor that a gang convoy from the capital city of Crocus will arrive to Magnolia after sunset today, so we have to go back fast." She said seriously. Erza was also the most protective friend I had ever known, "But isn't there any police to stop them if they cause a mayhem?" I asked in worry because when Erza's protection instinct was turned on like this, that meant something bad could happen if I didn't follow her.

"Lucy, even the polices can't stand a chance," Erza told me, "They're the most notorious gang in Fiore, they're Sabertooth."

I widened my eyes, I didn't even realize that Wendy gently squeezed my shirt.

"Lucy?" she asked me, "I forgot to ask, but why did the ice cream seller give you weird nicknames?"

* * *

**POV II**

_We are Sabertooth._

_We want it, we get it._

_My name is Sting Eucliffe._

_I am the King of Sabers, I am the leader of Sabertooth._

_Together with my faithful partner, Lector, we're invincible._

_When I want something, I get it._

_And nothing can stop a Saber._

The streets of Magnolia were not bad, but not enough.

Just as the sun was setting, the sound of my Yamaha VMax boomed along the streets loudly. I was the leader of this convoy, so I was in the front line while my subordinates followed behind me. My speed almost reached 150 km/hour and it was totally disappointing. In Crocus, I could ride this freely at full speed because Crocus's roads were longer and bigger than Magnolia. Magnolia wasn't my taste. Why the heck my best friend Rogue wanted to move here?

Just as I thought, all citizens of Magnolia already made their way for me, the unstoppable leader of Sabertooth. All they did was standing frozen on the roadside after they saw us, some of them even took pictures, no stupid polices in sight, and there were no vehicles to be seen except our motorcycles, so I guessed they already knew about our arrival.

Ha, of course they knew, we're infamous. With Sabertooth official gangster attire, they already knew who we were.

"-Sting-sama!" Whoa, maybe I rode too fast that I couldn't even hear my companion called my name. But then my faithful partner, Lector, who was hiding in my hood all this time, poked his head out and muttered a manly purr, "Nyaa." And then I turned my head to look at him.

"Yo, Lector! Wanna go full speed?" I asked him mischievously, and I could see his tail was wobbling everywhere after I said that, he loved crazy speed, huh?

"Meow," suddenly, Lector laid on my head and closed his eyes, making me startled. His nose was suddenly sniffing for something, and his ears perked up. I widened my eyes, Lector had an abnormal sense for a cat, especially when it came to something he liked.

"Nyaa!" he meowed loudly as he pointed his paw to the right. I smirked, so he smelled something that he wanted, huh? As the leader of Sabertooth, and his loyal partner, It's my job to help him to get what he wanted. Besides, it could be a lesson for him so he could be a great Sabertooth member.

"Remember our motto, Lector," I smirked, holding my handlebars tighter, "We want it, we get it!"

With that, I followed Lector's direction, leaving the convoy's route behind while I gave my authority to my subordinate Orga The Black Lightning, because he could ride his black Harley Davidson like the speed of lightning. Crazy, huh?

No one stopped me, because they knew their leader was unstoppable.

I didn't have to ring my klaxon since all people already made a way for me. Of course they'd make a way for me except if they wanted to be crushed.

"Nyaa!" Lector cried louder, pointing to the left. It's already near, so I rode my bike faster and turned left. There was no one on that road, it made me a little confused, but-

"Get lost, Damn Straight!"

"But Lu-tan, I already have these vanilla ice creams just for you! And call me Dan!"

Huh?

From afar, I saw a somewhat white ice cream cart coming towards us at full speed-no, I saw someone running in front of the cart, too. It seemed like the ice cream seller tried to chase after someone-well, two people-err, I meant two girls...

I squinted my eyes to look clearly. Besides, the sun had set, it's already night. Fortunately, there were some streets lamps. I didn't care about the ice cream seller, It's the girls-Oh, holy motherfucker-

Now that was a hot chick. A blonde, hot chick.

She's carrying a pretty cute little girl while running away with her slender, smooth and sexy legs from the seller-

-Did I just see her breasts bouncing around?

Before I lost my mind, I needed to see her flipping blonde hair first. That gorgeous hair, after that I had to see her beautiful chocolate eyes and that sexy lips and then that curvaceous-

"NYAA!" Lector cried loudly, snapping me from my thoughts. So that's what he smelled? Ice creams? My motor let out a screeching sound as I pressed my brake hard, creating some smokes-

-And then I was exactly in front of them.

Yeah, I just lost my mind.

"Lucy, watch out!"

"Nonononono not my cart not my cart!"

"HOLY SH-"

"Not that word, not that word! Wendy!"

"Nyaa!"

"-IT!"

Boom.

* * *

**POV III**

Frozen.

When the two princesses-Wait, that was a different story.

No one moved.

When you crashed a Yamaha VMax and a brand-less Ice Cream Cart together, of course the one that would be destroyed was the Ice Cream Cart.

Sting was motionless, he managed to stop his motorcycle entirely after its front wheel almost hit Lucy-who jumped at the perfect time-and hit the seller's-or Damn's, from what Lucy called him-cart instead, sending him flying while his cart was losing control and hit a nearby pole. Fortunately, he only had some scratches, there's no blood. However, he fell unconscious. Lucy stayed in her place, holding Wendy tightly.

Only Lector could move. He jumped from Sting's head and went straightly to the destroyed cart, opened it and snatched some ice creams. And then he walked back to Sting with his mouth full of ice creams.

"Cat!" And then, Wendy was the second to move. She jumped away from Lucy and went to Lector, who hissed at her before she gently stroked his fur. And then Lector wobbled his tail happily, allowing Wendy to stroke his fur.

Only Sting and Lucy left. They eyed each other for a long time.

Lucy couldn't hide her blush because Sting eyed her seriously, from head to toe.

And Sting felt something was flying from him when he met Lucy's eyes.

"Thank you, mister!" But then Wendy came to him, carrying Lector and helped him jumped into Sting's hood. "We were being chased by my sister's stalker who's also an ice cream seller-I don't know why, but then you saved us! Thank you-Aw, that's a cute Saber!" she said while pointing at a Saber image on the back of his hoodie-which was actually terrifying.

"Wendy!" Lucy reacted first. She pulled her sister away from the gangster, but her eyes never leaving him.

"...Uh..." Lucy managed to let out her voice first, "...Thanks?"

'After this, I'll tell everyone that this world has fallen from its axis because a gangster has saved me from an ice cream seller' was her thought.

"What's your name?"

Sting just went, straight.

"Huh?" Lucy raised her eyebrow, however, she knew he's a gangster. And a dangerous one, indeed. He's a Saber.

He's a Sabertooth member.

"...None of your business," she said coldly, picking Wendy up again and her mind was racing to think about any plan to leave that place immediately, without this gangster chasing her with his rambunctious motorcycle.

"Hey, I've saved you," Sting smirked evilly, "So you have to do what I want. You already know who I am, right?"

Silence.

"...I'll tell you," Lucy replied, "But then you have to leave us alone."

"Whoa, slow down. You tell me and I tell you my name, how's that?" Sting asked her, showing that he didn't want to leave her. Lucy's whole body trembled slowly. He's dangerous, he's a gangster, he could do anything but-

"You leave us and I won't tell you about _that _to the police," she shot back, referring to Dan, who was unconscious.

Sting grinned, Lucy gasped, she forgot that even a police couldn't stop Sabertooth.

"Seems like this town is interesting," suddenly, Sting spoke, "Well, how about this: I leave you alone tonight but you have to give me your phone number and address so I can come to you anytime."

Now, Lucy was trembling furiously. And Sting thought maybe he went too far, "Don't worry, I won't tell my companions about you. I'll come to you _alone, _so you're safe _from them. _Besides, I'm their leader. Pretty cool, right?_"_

'But not from you,' Lucy thought in her mind. She held Wendy tighter, sweats started to drop from her face, she was totally scared. However, if she ran away right then, then he'd run after her with his motorcycle, get her, and Lucy could assume the worst possible thing that might happen.

She realized that all she could do was _delay _it.

After she decided it, she'd later learn some karate moves from Erza, she swore herself to do that.

With that, Lucy looked straightly to Sting, her voice was emotionless, "...Strawberry Apartment, 07-423-4977..."

She gulped, "...Lucy Heartfilia."

"Sting Eucliffe," the leader of Sabertooth introduced himself, "See you tomorrow, _Luce._"

_See? I want it, I get it._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! It's been a while!**

**I'm sorry for making you all waiting, but I had some connection problems to this site and didn't know how to fix it except waiting. I hope that problem won't appear again. **

**Oppps, changes of plan, again. It should be 'Strawberry Apartment' that Lucy and Wendy lived in but I just realized that I wrote 'Magnolia Apartment'! And when I wanted to fix it, the connection problem suddenly appeared!**

**Hope this chapter covers that problem. Thank you so much for the reviews! Thanks for following and the favorites, too!**

**And I'm sorry for mistakes.**

**So, who do you want this girl to end up with?**

* * *

**POV I**

"We're back, Carla!"

Wendy didn't even bother to put her shoes neatly, she jumped and threw her shoes away from her legs and ran towards her bedroom to find Carla.

I groaned in annoyance since I had to pick her shoes and put them in the right place. After unwillingly did that, I took off my heels and put them beside Wendy's shoes and locked the door. Then I went straight to my bedroom, not thinking about anything except my stiffed arms because I had carried my little sister all along the way home after that happened.

That's right, after_ that_ happened.

Releasing a huge amount of anger and regret, I threw myself onto my bed and let out a scream into my pillow so Wendy wouldn't hear me. Did I scream too hard or too soft? Only my pillow knew.

Now, let's think about that unfortunate, cursed and damned encounter.

Just why the hell did I give that gangster my address and my phone?! Why did I introduce myself?! Why did I thank him?! Why did I meet that Damn guy?! And why did my heart can't stop beating fast after I met him?!

That's probably because I was still scared of him, yeah, that's right! Just imagine the thought of a surprisingly hot but also treacherous gang leader who could terrorize you and your precious little sister anytime he wanted because he knew exactly your address and phone number from a very reliable source: yourself-!

-Speaking of my phone, I hadn't checked my phone all day. Oh, right, I forgot about that Ice Boy. He probably had called me over 50 times and texted me 75 times, that was his previous record. Since I had a really bad day, I didn't have any strength or will to answer his calls. Not because I didn't want to-Well, I actually didn't mind if he called me every day, but- I still didn't want to, I meant-

-Forget it, maybe I should tell him about this gangster problem, maybe he'd help. Gray was actually strong, athletic, muscular, and I could never forget his sexy six-pack that I had seen- He often stripped in front of everyone, not just in front of me, okay? It's a bad habit of his. I almost broke his neck after he accidentally stripped in front of Wendy.

I clutched my pillow tight. No. I shouldn't tell him, or even anyone. If I told him, he'd probably use the hard way- Gray would definitely stop Sting, a notorious gang leader, by force, and then they would be fighting, or even worse- No, I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't bear to see my best friend hurt.

Speaking of that, I couldn't believe that I wouldn't give Gray my copies. He always helped me anytime, even when I didn't ask him, yet I didn't bother to let him suffer with some mathematical problems-even though that's for his own good.

He was the one who always helped me taking care of Wendy. He was the one who always gave me support when I had any problem. He was the one who always protected me from any harm.

Just how could I thank him?

Thinking about Gray made me forget about my previous problem.

Yeah, maybe it was the best for me to answer his calls, and then I'd just apologize for not answering faster, and I'd probably thank him for worrying about me. To make him feel better, maybe I should call him first.

Now, where did I put my phone?

I got up from my bed, searching for my phone. Strangely, my phone wasn't in my room. I didn't bring my phone when I went out because I forgot it, so it must be in my room, but if it's not, then in the living room, or dining room, kitchen, or even my bathroom-

"-Okay, wait, I'll give it to her, Lucy!"

Wendy's voice startled me as she opened my bedroom door loudly, holding my phone onto her ear. I raised my eyebrow in confusion, "-Wait, how did-" before I finished my question Wendy answered me.

"Before we went out, I played Hangman in your phone and forgot to give it to you-Ouch!"

I flicked her forehead.

"Lucy's speaking," I answered the call since I already knew who it was, and I couldn't hide a teasing tone from my voice, "I take you haven't finished your homework again, Gray?"

_Forget about those fucking papers, Luce. _

His voice was usual, cold but comforting. I chuckled lightly and went to sit on my bed. Wendy hopped in beside me and crawled into my lap, still rubbing her forehead. I teased him about his stupidity but then he shot me back by his hypothesis that the growing size of my boobs helped me grew smarter. Damn you, Gray.

_Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Luce, can you help me with something?_

"Wow, it's pretty rare for you to ask some help," I said in surprise, but I was really glad that he asked some help, that way I could repay everything he had done to me. "Sure, what's your problem?"

...

"-YOU WANT TO WHAT?!"

* * *

**POV II**

Ultear, you scheming witch.

I couldn't believe you would do this to your one and only little brother who just went back from a Student Council thingy.

-And you too, Lyon. I thought we're the best cousins ever.

I couldn't believe you guys just left a bag and a note in front of my house written _'Hi, Gray! We'll be gone to do our university project together. Since we still can't believe you to look over the house, you can stay in your lovey dovey Lucey's place for a night! We've packed your things and clothes in this bag, and a uniform for school tomorrow, so don't worry! Just do your usual day with Lucy and enjoy your lovely day together! Say hello to Wendy-chan for us!_

_P.S: You can, will, and shall never break into the house without our key. Love and kisses, Ultear and Lyon'_

If I was an Ice Mage, I'd freeze the paper, the bag, and my house entirely and crushed them into pieces.

It's true that Lucy sometimes stayed in my house for a couple of days, but my wickedly sister and cousin were _always_ there. Lyon would become flirty and not to forget Ultear always teased her about being her sister-in-law.

_Oww, Lucy, why don't you just get married to __**that**__ already? We can be the coolest sisters ever together with little Wendy! –Ultear, Quotes of the Year_

Sadly, **that** didn't approve.

_...Yet.-Lyon, Word of the Year_

The hell **I** wanted to get married at the age of 17.

Just cool down, Fullbuster. You always went to Lucy's apartment _everyday _to pick her up to school, and sometimes in weekends to copy her homework. I even memorized the exact address, way, size, shape, furniture and decorations of her apartment that I could even sleep-walking to her apartment from my house safely-Hey, I had never done that before. I'd do it later.

But I had never stayed in her apartment, like, for a night.

Why?

When you combined a somewhat sexy stripper with a seemingly beautiful hot chick plus an extremely cute little girl in one room for one day, it would turn into shenanigans because of the stripper.

Well, my deepest apologize, but old habits couldn't die.

Maybe I should just sleep in my car-but no, tomorrow's school, I had to pick Lucy up and go to school, and I hadn't finished my homework, darn it.

Should I stay in Flame Brain's place? Hell, his house didn't even deserve to be called a house, I preferred to call it his nest. And besides, it would take a long time from there to go to Lucy's place. I could be late if I pick her up tomorrow.

Calm down, I'd just ask her politely and a promise to reduce my stripping time-If I realized it. She had a golden heart, I knew.

Wait a sec, I just realized she hadn't answered my previous calls and texts, what the heck was she doing? That's right! That would be one of the reason I came to her place right now. She never failed to make me worried. Who cares if I was being over-protective? That girl's my best friend, a beautiful one, indeed.

...Best friend, huh...

I saw my reflection in my Porsche, my cheeks were blushing. Of course Lucy was pretty. Her golden hair was growing longer, making her more beautiful and hot. And her chocolate eyes that always sparkling every time she looked straight into my dark blue eyes.

Maybe Ultear and Lyon were right. I just realized that sometimes, I thought of her in a different way. Lucy's my best friend. We're close, we're happy for each other's company, we're always helped each other, and we loved each other.

And those feelings were the whole reason why I protected her from anything that could harm her.

...Sometimes, I hope we could be closer than that.

* * *

"You sleep on the couch."

"What kind of hospitality is that?"

I could see a thick vein appeared in Lucy's head, "Well, sorry. But I think mine and Wendy's room are far too girly for you. And besides, every time I stayed in your house, I always slept in Ultear's room, not yours."

"Then I'll sleep in Wendy's room," I said lightly, staring at the cutest little sister I had ever met who was currently sleeping on my lap. When I arrived, this girl was a better host than her sister. She gave me cookies, milk, and some children's snacks which I gladly accepted. Those were better than Lucy's smolder lecture about my homework. Fortunately, I managed to copy all of hers while listening to her wrath.

I could see a devil aura behind her the moment I said that, "...Forget it, you sleep in my room."

I blinked.

She blinked.

Wendy snored.

"...Yours?" I raised my eyebrow, and suddenly Lucy was blushing, and maybe I was, too, "You mean, I sleep in your room with-"

"I'll sleep in Wendy's!" Lucy blurted out, almost ready to kick me in the face, "Now choose it, my room or my couch?"

"I have a better idea," I smirked, "Why don't you sleep in your couch while I sleep in your room?"

"I'll sleep on the couch if you sleep with Carla."

"Shi-"

Lucy pointed at her sister while glaring.

"-ttake mushroom."

"Good," she said plainly. Lucy suddenly went towards me, making me confused and somehow, it made my heart beating faster. She knelt in front of me, who was sitting on the floor, and crawling to lean closer-

-And took Wendy from my lap. So that's it.

However, with that sudden movement, I could eye her clearly from that distance. I could smell a vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner from her body, her fair skin looked fresh, and not to mention her hair was pretty wet that I noticed a small drop of water fell from a strand of her hair-

"Don't stare at me like that," Lucy suddenly said in an awkward tone as she couldn't hide a blush on her cheeks, carrying her sleeping sister.

It snapped me away from my thoughts. Damn it, Gray Fullbuster never stare, I meant never stare in that way, my mind was racing to find an acceptable excuse while Lucy eyed me straightly into my eyes-

"...I take you have taken a bath."

Her face was speechless.

* * *

**POV III**

"So that's what you called a moisturizer."

"Just shut up," Lucy groaned while moisturizing her face before bed. Since all her cosmetics were in her dressing table, she had no choice but to do her usual night skincare routine while Gray half-naked watching her from her bed, already considered Lucy's room as his.

"Why do girls use it, anyway?"

"To become more beautiful."

"You don't seem beautifuller at all."

Lucy threw her wooden comb at Gray without looking, and it hit him squarely in the face.

"W-What's taking you so long in the Student's Council meeting, anyway?" Lucy tried to change the subject and asked Gray, who was lying comfortably on Lucy's bed. However, Gray didn't even leave his eyes off Lucy. "Oh, that. Y'know, seems like our school will hold a special welcoming party for the Royal Family-"

"What? They haven't even arrived!" Lucy said in surprise, "Hey, I haven't finished! Because the Prince of Fiore somehow takes an interest in our school, he wants to come and probably enroll in our school. So, we will do the preparations for a whole week until the Royal Family arrives," Gray explained.

"The Prince of Fiore will enroll in our school? We don't even know the prince's face or anything. If the one who'd enroll is Princess Hisui, I'd be extremely joyous." the blonde haired girl sighed.

Princess Hisui E. Fiore was the next heiress to the throne of Fiore. She was the oldest of the two royal siblings. And the prince that Lucy and Gray talked about was undoubtedly the younger brother of Princess Hisui who hid himself from mass media for unknown reason.

And after 17 years of hiding, this mysterious prince suddenly came out from nowhere to enroll in their school? The International Magnolia High was the most prestigious school in Magnolia, after all.

"Well, President said that the prince will probably watch a soccer match between Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale first," Lucy sweat-dropped after she heard that, but then she asked, "What about Celestial Spirits Band's big concert?"

"That's not our problem, the concert will be held before the prince arrives to our school, anyway," Gray answered lightly, passing Lucy's blanket to her, which she caught single-handedly, "I don't need it. The cold never bothered me, anyway."

"Who are you, a queen?" Lucy chuckled and got up from her dressing table after finishing her skincare, holding her blanket. "Don't get up late," she stated before leaving-

"Seriously, you didn't even say a goodnight for me but a 'Don't get up late' instead?" Gray grumbled in annoyance, "You're a pain in the ass sometimes."

"I humbly accept your opinion," Lucy muttered coldly, turning around to see the imbecile who took over her room. However, there was a blush on her face, "...But fine. G'night, Gray," she said in a low voice, shyly. It was the first time she said that in front of her best friend at the exact moment before he slept, anyway.

"Sorry, I can't hear you!" Gray probably didn't saw her clearly, instead he pretended not to hear, "What did you say?! Good ass?!"

"GOOD NIGHT, OKAY?!" Lucy shouted out, "GOOD NIGHT, SWEET DREAMS, AND I LOVE YOU!"

...

_..._

_...?_

Somehow, Lucy's face mirrored The Scream painting.

Gray was entirely frozen.

"...T.t.t.T..Ttt...That was unintentional, you jerk!" Lucy burst out first, blushing madly and stammered uncontrollably, "Iiii.I.I.I...I always...I always said that to Wendy before she slept, that's right! My mind...or...or my mouth just slipped out! And you...you-you-_just put some clothes, damn it!_"

The room went silent after Lucy left with a bang.

* * *

It was midnight.

Wendy was still afraid of the dark, so she always slept with her desk lamp turning on every night, creating a cozy light. It was not a big problem for Lucy, because she could cuddle her little sister lovingly every time they slept together.

Lucy's room was dark.

"...Just slipped out, huh?" Gray chuckled lightly, covering his eyes with his muscular arm. Even the darkness of the night couldn't hide the fact that Lucy had said the most beautiful three words in the world to him directly, even though it was _unintentional_.

"...I hope your mouth always get slipped out everyday..."

Would he ever hear that voice intentionally say it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I'm back!**

**Now I know why I couldn't open this site, hehehe...**

**Wendy cut her hair. Why, why, whyyyyy?**

**Aside from that, I'm sorry it took so long to update :(**

**So here I am! Updating a new chapter with another ship! Thank you for waiting :)**

**Please read and review :)**

**So, who do you want this girl to end up with?**

* * *

**POV I**

"_Attention, all students of IMH, please assemble in the school hall after the 5th period. For further information, please contact your respective class presidents. Thank you and have a nice day!"_

The voice of the famous Student Council member Mirajane Strauss echoed in my class through a speaker.

Sadly, I was the class president. Damn it, Erza forced me to do it.

By the way, about Erza...

_"Erza, can you teach me some karate moves?"_

_"Of course. Why?"_

_"Because the world has fallen from its axis."_

_"...Oh."_

After that information, the bell suddenly rang loudly, ending the 5th period of my class. My Art teacher Mr. Reedus immediately ended our class and left. I put my things into my bag and went to the school hall together with my classmates who were asking me a bunch of questions. Gray was already in his Student Council duty since the 3rd period so we wouldn't probably meet again today.

"Lu-chan, is there any event that's going to happen?" my classmate and best friend, Levy McGarden was the one who asked me first. One of her habits was reading while walking, that's why I had to hold her hand so she wouldn't bump into someone. Why? Because she'd definitely fall first.

"I heard the Student Council members are busy preparing something for the next week, maybe they'll tell us something about it. Is that right, Lucy?" the vice president, Lisanna, my other bestie, who was also the little sister of Mirajane, tried to answer Levy's question. She's right, maybe she heard it from her siblings.

I nodded at Lisanna, "It's probably important that we had to end our class in the 5th period. They better have a marvelous announcement for us," I said. Actually I already knew what they would announce, it was probably about the prince's arrival. I didn't want to spoil the secret. Thankfully, Lisanna helped me as she answered my other classmates's questions.

But then Levy-chan the Bookworm asked me again.

"I thought you knew something from Gray? He should have told you when he picked you up, right?"

I didn't drink anything, but somehow I choked.

"Y-Yeah, I knew something. But he said I shouldn't tell it to you guys..."

"Are you blushing?" Levy closed her book and raised her eyebrow at me.

"Say what?!" I half-shrieked. I didn't even know why I was suddenly being embarrassed. They knew about Gray who always picked me up for school, and I always ignored them every time they teased me but now-

_-Good night, sweet dreams, and I love-_

"Ah, ah, ah~!" Lisanna suddenly sang. Somehow I could see a tail and a pair of cat ears on her head. Oh no, no, no, she's in her matchmaker mode! Even Levy stopped reading and gave me a mischievous smirk.

"I knew you had a thing for him! Finally, you acknowledge it!" Lisanna grinned widely, wobbling her invisible tail. My other classmates were already going first, leaving their lovely class president who was being tortured by her best friends. What ungrateful classmates.

"So, are you going to confess after this?" Levy suddenly hugged me from behind, nuzzling my cheek.

"What makes you ask that unsavory question?!" I shrieked while blushing madly.

"Such unsavory answer! We knew that you and Gray always went to school together even since your freshman year! Look at you now, Lucy! You're a junior now! It's a perfect year to confess your love!" Lisanna grabbed my hands with sparkling eyes.

"Come on, Lu-chan! Gray's one of the most popular boys in school! You have to get him fast or you may regret it!"

"Seriously, you girls are crazy!" I was struggling to get free, should I use the Titania Karate Style right now? I didn't want to hurt them, I would just scare them off.

**"You can't!" **

The three of us stopped moving.

"The Titania Karate Style is only used to protect your comrades! Spirit focus, technique, body control, they are integrated to flow as a unified skill with pure determination to protect the ones you love-"

"Erza, what are you doing here?" I asked awkwardly. Levy and Lisanna immediately let go of me and smiled as awkward as I was. The creator of Titania Karate Style was standing right in front of us.

"Oh, I apologize for the sudden entrance. Levy, Lisanna, the announcement will begin in a moment, you should go. And for Lucy..." Erza stopped talking as turned her glance towards me.

"...Laxus wants to meet you again."

I sighed.

* * *

**POV II**

_The International Magnolia High, or IMH, was founded by the Dreyar House under the King's order._

_Dreyar House had served the King of Fiore for generations._

_That's why, for the sake of our King, the Dreyars must bring IMH to be the greatest school of all._

"Laxus-sama, for what reason you really want Lucy Heartfilia to join the Student Council?" asked the IMH's leader of Disciplinary Committee, Freed Justine, or in fact a junior who was idealizing his senior so much.

His senior was none other than me, the grandson of Mr. Principal Makarov Dreyar who's also the Student Council President Laxus Dreyar, who was sitting on the special seat for the president, listening to his talk.

"Chill out, Freed! Laxus's probably got a thing for the blonde chick! I've even counted how many times he asked her to join!" his 2nd in Command, Bickslow, who was lying on a couch in the Student Council's room lazily, said. I moved my left eye to glare at him, but he just replied me, his president, with a smirk.

"Stop with your jokes, Bickslow! There's no way Laxus-sama is head over heels to that blonde!" and then the last one, a Disciplinary Committee member, Evergreen, snarled angrily. "But it's true, Laxus-sama. Even the Ice Boy disagreed about this. Why do you want her to join?"

"Lucy Heartfilia said that taking care of her little sister is more important than Student Council's job every time she refused. Can you imagine how dare she underestimate our job?!"

"She doesn't underestimate it."

Maybe Evergreen was not the last one. My secretary, Mirajane, suddenly came out of the blue.

"I'm sorry, Laxus. But I agree with them even though our reasons are different," Mira spoke calmly. I had no choice but to listen, "Lucy is still young, yet she has to take care of herself and her sister alone, we can't force her to join, even though she's someone worthy for that." she closed her eyes and continued.

"You want her to join because she's Layla Heartfilia's daughter, am I right?"

Mirajane's question almost hit the spot perfectly.

Everyone who heard that, except me, widened their eyes.

I could see that Freed almost wanted to open his mouth, but suddenly there's a knocking sound.

And then a voice.

"Laxus," it was Erza's voice. The door to the Student Council's room slowly opened as the vice president entered with a special guest, the girl I desperately wanted her to join, Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

"I refuse," she said.

"I haven't asked you yet," I said.

"And I've answered it first."

"Shoot! That's the 34th time!" Bickslow laughed, getting glares from everyone, except from Lucy. I could understand that because she's the only junior with no special title in the room. All Student Council members around her were seniors, except Freed, who held the title of a Committee Leader.

"See? Laxus-sama, you're forcing the poor girl's heart!" Evergreen dramatically cried. Mira sighed because she's tired to see her like that, especially every time she's with her brother, Elfman.

"There, you already get her answer, again. So can you leave her alone?" Erza asked with a hint of protectiveness and anger. Mira gave her a nod without my permission, "We're sorry to interrupt your time, Lucy." she said.

"It's okay, Mira-san," the blonde haired girl smiled at her.

"You may leave, Lucy Heartfilia," Freed said, I could sense a hint of relief from his voice. Lucy nodded, giving me a polite gesture and followed Erza towards the door-

BAM!

...

What? I was the president, I could slam my table any time I want.

"I haven't asked you yet," I repeated my sentence threateningly, "Come here."

Erza gave me a menacing glare after she and Lucy stopped their tracks. It was the first time they saw me like this since Lucy refused me 34th times. Mira froze in shock together with the other three.

There was a long intense silence before Lucy calmly walked towards me, her eyes didn't show any fear nor hesitation. Instead, she showed us her bravery and confidence that she would never ever took her words back.

Her bright brown eyes straightly met my blue grayish eyes, and my scar that looked like a lightning shape if she noticed it. Actually, of course everyone could notice it. I'd tell you the cause of this scar when pigs could swim-I meant fly.

She didn't shiver or tremble at all. It was a once in a lifetime that a normal student like her would act as calm as she was in front of me. Maybe she had faced a notorious gangster before since she had this kind of bravery.

Everyone should have known that she was standing right in front of the grandson of _the_ Makarov Dreyar. Everyone should have known my place in this school was the highest. Everyone should have known this school was belonged to me, a Dreyar. Everyone should have known it was not easy to meet me, talk to me, and even has the same place as I was.

Everyone should have known that it was hard to be the best.

Yet this ordinary and _ungrateful_ girl could get a place as high as I was.

Just because of her mother.

And she _refused_ it easily._  
_

"This will be the last time I ask you. It's a different one, indeed."

That's right, this 35th offer would be the last, and the special one.

Everyone put their eyes on Lucy and I. And it seemed like Erza was already in her Titania fighting stance.

I looked straight into her face. The perfect mixture of gentleness, confidence and elegance could be seen. Something that I desired long ago.

If only I could know her more. I wanted to know how much she could keep her composure. I wanted to know how much she could handle the burden on her shoulders. I wanted to know if she might surpass her mother, the once beautiful Layla Heartfilia.

_You have to clean your father's name, Laxus._

I wanted to know how much our resemblance and difference affected me.

_Dreyar and Heartfilia._

"To welcome the prince's arrival to IMH, the Student Council decides to hold a special parade for the prince. The parade is called 'Fantasia'," I began to explain. That information was the one that would be informed in the school hall.

"Fantasia is not just about parading. It's also a competition for the most beautiful and greatest performance for the prince. That's why..."

"...I want you to perform the greatest performance, Lucy Heartfilia."

Everyone except me almost dropped their mouths from their faces.

"If you become the winner, I'll stop forcing you to join the Student Council. But if you don't, guess the answer." I really tried to explain it formally, but I couldn't hide my smirk.

"Don't worry, Lucy. I'm on your team," Erza suddenly popped in, she patted Lucy's shoulder with sparkles in her eyes, "We'll create the most marvelous show with my Titania Karate-"

"Erza, it's only used to protect your beloved ones from harm," Lucy raised her eyebrow. Me, too. Since when she learned Erza's rambunctious techniques?

"Oh, I apologize. I meant the Titania Song-"

"And it's only sung for your beloved ones."

"...Just think you sing it for Wendy," and then Lucy closed her mouth. So, Wendy's her sister? That name sounded familiar.

"How about my gecko as a mascot?" Mirajane suddenly joined them happily.

"Mira, the most beautiful mascot is undoubtedly a cheese cake."

"...I'm not finished," I stopped their ridiculous debate.

"I think I forgot the important part," I said, crossing my arms. "The one who'll create the performance is _me. _What you do is just performing it."

"WHAT?" That wasn't only came from the three of them, but it also came from the three forgotten Disciplinary Committee members.

"I've decided my own theme. Lucy Heartfilia-" I pointed my finger at her confidently.

"-You'll perform as the Princess of Dragons!"

Aha.

"Excuse me, what?"

* * *

**POV III**

Once again, to welcome the prince and the Royal Family's arrival to both Magnolia and IMH, the Student Council of IMH decided to hold Fantasia Parade all around the colorful city Magnolia. It's wasn't just about parade, it's also a competition of performances. Those who could perform the most marvelous show were worthy of the Royal Family's attention.

The Fantasia Parade's theme was related to the founding of Fiore and history of it. History could become a legend. Princess of Dragons was one of the characters of the most famous Fiorean legend, it was about 7 dragons who represented the cities of Fiore who fought till the end for the sake of a princess, a descendant of the Royal Family.

And so, for her not-so-called life on the line, Lucy must perform as a tragic legendary heroine figure in the Fantasia Parade.

"Lu-chan!Lu-chan! Is that true that you'll cosplay as the Princess of Dragons?!" Levy eagerly asked her best friend who snapped her eyes after she said that. They were already in their classroom and the school's already over.

"How-How could you-"

"Mira-nee told me about it!" Lisanna jumped in, "And the one who asked you-I mean forced you is none other than the President?!" a hint of excitement could be heard from her statement. Levy smiled proudly at her.

"That's my best friend for you!"

"Hey! She's my best friend too!"

"Wait, so you mean we're not technically best friends?"

"What? No, you're my best friend too, Levy-chan!"

"I'm so touched...Li-chan!"

"Levy-chan!"

"Girls!" Lucy shouted, feeling annoyed at her best friends.

"Okay, okay-So, Lu-chan, who will you choose?" Levy suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"Y'know, the legend said that the princess should choose one dragon out of the seven dragons, " Lisanna explained, "Mira-nee also told me that the President will perform as the Lightning Dragon..."

Lucy eyed her in shock.

"I bet Gray is the Ice Dragon!" Levy chimed in, Lucy gave her a cold glare.

"So, between the seven dragons-or should I say seven boys...who will you-"

"Oi."

A manly voice suddenly appeared from behind Lucy. The three musketeers slowly lifted their heads as they saw the muscular figure of Laxus standing behind Lucy.

"Mmmmmister President!" Levy saluted first, "IIIItt's an honor to meet you! Thank you! Goodbye!"

"PPPPPppresident mister!" Lisanna was the last, "MMMMmmeting you is an honor! Goodbye! Thank you!"

And they left.

Lucy just realized something.

The only intention of Laxus to go there was only to meet her.

Why?

Because her classmates made a way for him to meet her.

"For the other dragons..."

"Huh? Yes?" Lucy turned her body towards him, ready to lift her head to see his figure that was taller than her. And then she saw him. She really saw him.

Laxus was really standing in front of her. She could see his muscular and his notable scar closely, a scar that everyone in IMH desired to know where it came from. She could even see Laxus's eyes clearly, because every time she met him, he would sit on his chair.

It was the first time they were on the same foot.

Even Laxus stayed silent.

"...The other dragons?" Lucy continued his sentence, that made him blinked for a while. "Uh...yeah..."

"...You're free to choose them."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked him again, her heart was silently throbbing because she was alone with the famous president of IMH.

"You are free to choose the other performers. Since you are the princess and I will be the Lightning Dragon, I give you the permission to choose the other dragons' performers. You should be glad."

"I understand," the princess answered him clearly.

"And you have to choose between us, the dragons, for who will you give your hand to." Laxus said.

"...What?"

"...You don't know the legend? The princess has to choose one dragon who will serve her for eternity. That's why, you have to choose one of us, and then you have to dance with your choice in the parade-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Why does it suddenly turn difficult? You said I just have to perform!" Lucy protested as she raised her voice.

"That's part of the show."

"No, you didn't tell me all of that!"

Laxus glared at her, "Stop complaining."

"Complaining? You're the one who should stop!" Lucy was at her limit as she shouted madly at the president, "You should stop complaining why I refuse to join the Student Council! Why do you desperately want me to join? Can't you see? I have someone to take care of!"

"You can just let your father take care of your sister-"

PLAK!

There was that sound.

However, it was not a slapping sound. It was a sound of a hand stopping a slap.

Laxus stopped Lucy's hand that almost slapped his face.

Truthfully, he was confused. He didn't know the minimum or even the maximum energy to hold Lucy's delicate hand on its place. His hand could feel the smoothness and softness of the hand of Layla Heartfilia's daughter. He just hold her hand, he didn't squeeze it at all.

"-about me-"

Laxus snapped his eyes. He didn't even realize that the once calm and elegant eyes of Lucy were now full of tears. She let her tears fall as she stared at him with pure sadness.

"-What do you know about me?" she asked in a low voice.

Lucy didn't have any strength to let go of her hand. She let Laxus held her hand as she tried to dry her tears, silently sobbing in front of the president's chest.

The light of the silent sun illuminated the classroom, creating a shadow of a crying girl in front of a tall and cold man.

"I don't know about you at all."

That answer made Lucy opened her teary eyes, she didn't have any other choice except to lift her head, to see Laxus's face clearly as he gave her an irreplaceable answer coming from himself.

"That's why I want to know you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, thanks for reading :)**

**I agree, _of course _Wendy looks adorable with her short hair :3 But I just have a feeling that someday I'm gonna miss her long hair, hehee**

**Oops, I forgot to put a disclaimer. But I think all of you already know that I don't own Fairy Tail. Only the ****story line I own. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**Be ready for so many Frozen references since I love it!**

**And I'm sorry for mistakes since I'm not perfect :)**

**Enjoy!**

**So, who do you want this girl to end up with?**

* * *

**POV I**

"I'M GONNA BE A CHAMPION!"

That's right, Fairy Tail's strongest striker Natsu Dragneel's on the way!

This day, my daily routine continued. I had to train myself harder for Fairy Tail's upcoming match! Nothing difficult in particular. After breakfast, I had to go to my team's special fitness center, training and hardening my muscles. And in midday, I went to Scheherazade Stadium to train my agility, endurance, strength, and scoring ability in the field with my team. And in the afternoon, I'd run all along the way from my house to Fairy Tail's HQ and then to Scheherazade Stadium while dribbling a soccer ball.

That was totally easy for me.

But lately, I was kinda bored with my routine.

I asked my metallic-faced partner Gajeel for one-on-one match, but he was totally busy with his new-found cat on the street. And every time I challenged Fairy Tail's captain, Gildarts, he told me I wasn't ready to challenge him.

I wasn't ready, my ass.

_Just wait. I'm gonna be the greatest soccer player ever! Not in Magnolia, not in Fiore, but in all over the world! I'm gonna be a champion! That's my promise to my dad-_

"KYAAAA! It's Natsu Dragneel!"

"Where?! Where?!"

"It's _the_ Natsu Dragneel! My horoscope says that today's my best day and it's true!"

"Whoa! Guys, it's Natsu Dragneel!"

"He's running! He's running! I got his picture!"

"Look at the dust he creates from running! I'm gonna keep'em!"

"I'm gonna go after him!"

"Wait, Natsu-sama!"

"Beat him up and drag him to our HQ!"

Whoa.

Seemed like my fans found me. I didn't use any disguise, after all. I only covered my face with my hood. But suddenly the wind blew it off.

And that would be my other reason to run faster.

"Seryaaaaa!" I shouted as I lifted my legs higher and swung my hands faster, still dribbling my soccer ball. Crap. The last time my fans got me, I couldn't enter a match because of some broken bones!

Sure, I really appreciated them. But sometimes my fans were such a pain.

Gotta run. Gotta run. Gotta run!

"NATSU-SAMAA!"

"NATSU-DONOOO!"

Why the heck did the crowd turn larger than before?!

_Someone help me! Somebody? Something?! Okay, just today. Just today I'm gonna ask you. Help me out Gray! GRAYY! You're somewhere in this town, right?! Just hear my prayer or I'm totally gonna beat the crap out of you!_

Dammit, just the time when I needed that Ice Princess and he didn't even here!

Yeah, when I met him, I'd kick his ass hard and let the world see it.

...Hey, that's a good idea! I meant, for now! Rejoice, Ice Queen, I forgave you this time!

Heh. I smirked widely as I got ready to kick the ball with my special move. I had got an idea!

_Eat this!_

**Fire Dragon's Roar!**

BAM!

I kicked the ball as hard as I could, releasing a loud bang when my feet and the ball collided as loud as a dragon's roar! And then the ball flew into the sky like a dragon soaring high to fly. That was one of my special techniques!

"It's the Dragon's Roar!"

"Yes! I record it!"

"KYAAA! I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES!"

"NATSU-SAMAAAA!"

...

"...Where is he?!"

"He disappears!"

"Just follow the ball!"

"But I don't see him following it!"

"Maybe he's going back!"

Drapdrapdrapdrapdrap...Well, their footsteps were noisy as ever.

Yep, when they were busy seeing my kick, I immediately jumped into the nearest trash bin on the street.

That's right, I jumped into the nearest trash bin. It's better to get dirty than to get hurt.

What about the ball? Nah, I could ask the new one to my manager.

And then, I got out from the bin. Yikes.

Finally, all I had to do was just go back to my house.

...

Shit.

When I ran away from my fans, I didn't realize that I left my original track.

Yep, now I'm lost.

...Maybe I really should follow my ball...

* * *

**POV II**

_For the first time in forever_

_There'll be magic, there'll be fun~_

_For the first time in forever_

_I could be noticed by someone~_

Wendy sang her favorite song while riding her bike slowly so I didn't have to run to follow her.

Wendy's school was called Cait Elementary School, a pretty prestigious elementary school in Magnolia. She always went to school by her bike with her friends while I went to IMH together with Gray. Since Gray would come out late because of his Student Council duty, I went home by walking with Levy-chan and Lisanna-chan. When we parted ways, I met Wendy on my way. And then we went home together.

When I was thinking about Gray and the Student Council, I couldn't help but remember _him_...Laxus.

What he said about me, what he said that he wanted to know me...but why? For what reason?

And about the Fantasia Parade's performance...what should I do about it?

Maybe Levy-chan was right, maybe I should ask Gray to be the Ice Dragon, It'd make things easier for me.

Should I choose Gray as my dragon...or Laxus? I didn't know but I couldn't bring myself not to choose him...because of his words about me...

But I knew Gray better than anyone!

And about the other 5 dragons-

"Lucy?"

"Huh, what is it?" I blinked, Wendy's call snapped me away from my thought. Seemed like she's already a few meters ahead from me. "Hurry! I want to watch My Little Pony!" she said impatiently. I sighed.

"Just go ahead. Get our key from Ms. Supetto," I instructed her. Wendy didn't have to be told twice if it involved her favorite show, she gave me a hand wave before she rode her bike faster than before and left me behind.

Alright, first I needed to cool down my mind. I needed some time alone and then I'd follow after her-

_BAM!_

"Kyaaa!" I heard Wendy screamed from afar.

_BRAK!_

"Wendy!" and then I completely forgot about my problems. I ran as fast as I could to find her. What happened? Did she fell? Did she bumped into someone? Did someone tried to kidnap her?! There's no one on this lonely road! There's no time for panic!

And then I saw my sister and her bike lying on the ground. What I saw after that was a hooded man running towards Wendy and then knelt down beside her.

"Are you okay?!" that question came out from our mouth in unison. Wendy tried her best not to cry as she bit her lips, trying to hold her tears. "Uu..it hurts..." she sobbed. Strangely, she suddenly froze when she saw the hooded man.

"Who are you?" strangely again, that question came out from the mysterious hooded man to me. "Are you kidding me?! That's my question! Stay away from my sister!" I snarled angrily. If this man tried to do something funny, I'd beat him up with Titania Karate Style.

By the way, I had came out with my special attack. With Erza's direction, I had created my own special attack. It would be named after me, of course. I'd name it **Lucy Kick**. Wow, such effort.

"Nnno, miss! I mean, I'm sorry!" the man suddenly went panic as he bowed at me, "I-I kicked my soccer ball too hard and then it hit her bike and made her fall!"

What? I glanced at a soccer ball beside Wendy's broken bike. Wait, broken bike...

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to get it for her 7th birthday?!" I yelled in anger.

"W-wait, so you're worried about the bike rather than your sister?!" suddenly, the man shot back at me.

"What-No! What the heck is wrong with you?!"

"No! What's wrong with you?!"

"You're Natsu!" Wendy suddenly cried in shock.

Huh?

The hooded man turned his head towards Wendy. At that moment, the wind suddenly blew his hood off. And then I saw him. The man whom Lisanna idolized, the man who made my heart throbbed after I saw his face..

_Salamander of the soccer field. _

Natsu of Fairy Tail.

* * *

**POV III**

"Yes! I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail and I'm incredibly sorry for what I've done!" Natsu apologized as he banged his head onto the ground continuously. Wendy's teary eyes immediately changed into a pair of sparkling eyes.

"You're really _the_ Natsu! Romeo-kun will be so jealous!"

"Wait a sec!" Lucy interrupted their happy encounter, pulling her sister towards her for protection. "I still don't believe you...are you really Natsu of Fairy Tail?"

"Wha-Of course! There's only one Natsu in this world!" Natsu replied.

"Romeo-kun first claimed his name was Natsu Conbolt," Wendy said.

"What?!"

"Or maybe you're just a Fairy Tail fanatic cosplaying as Natsu," Lucy guessed. Actually, she knew his appearance from Lisanna's secret posters and photos of him. And some part of her didn't want to believe that the famous soccer player was really in front of her.

"You've gotta be kidding me! I'm the one and only Natsu Dragneel! Son of the world famous soccer player Igneel Dragneel and striker of Fairy Tail FC with the title 'Salamander Natsu'! I have a cat named Happy, I love spicy food, sleeping, playing soccer, I hate transportation since I have motion sickness, my blood type's O, and my birthday is-"

"Wow, you really know a lot about him," Wendy praised him.

"That's because I'm _him_!" Natsu just wanted to bang his head onto the ground again.

"Wendy, didn't you tell me his name is Natsu Frog?"

And Natsu banged his head again.

"...Natsu Frogneel, Lucy. I almost nailed it."

**Fire Dragon's Roar!**

The pair of sisters almost jumped as they heard a loud bang suddenly came out of nowhere. Out of idea, Natsu showed one of his famous kicks to them, who was speechless after they saw the soccer ball soared high into the sky and fell into Magnolia Town's lake, Lake Sciliora. Only a professional soccer player could do that.

Wendy reacted first, "You're really the soccer player Natsu!" and Natsu punched his fist into the air as he succeeded. Lucy was motionless.

Why her? Why did she meet the famous Natsu right there? Why didn't Lisanna? Why didn't any other girl?

As for Natsu, he couldn't express all of his feelings except one. He was happy, really happy. Finally, he met someone-a girl who didn't have the same reaction as his fans when she met him. A different kind, and a truly _attractive _one for him.

Could this be what they called a fateful encounter?

* * *

"I think I twisted my foot," Wendy stated.

"You twisted your foot," Lucy repeated.

"She twisted her foot?!" Natsu cried horridly.

Wendy then told the whole story. When she was riding her bike fast, Natsu's soccer ball suddenly fell from the sky at a high speed and perfectly hit Wendy's front bike. The impact toppled Wendy to the ground quiet hard as she accidentally twisted her left foot.

Natsu's guilt made him over-reacting. "T-then we've gotta call an ambulance! Taxy! Police! UNICEF!"

"Calm down, Natsu!" Lucy said, actually she was as panic as him. But she needed to keep her composure in front of someone with a very high social status like him. Carefully, she picked Wendy up and carried her without touching her twisted foot, but Wendy still winced.

Natsu blinked at Lucy twice. Lucy was the first girl who didn't call him with any honorific at their first encounter. No Natsu-sama nor Natsu-dono. It wasn't impolite, because they're actually in the same age. And that made Natsu felt more interested in her.

Lucy was different. She didn't jump, she didn't scream, she didn't ask for photos, videos, or signatures from him. Lucy treated him as equal. The only one beside his team and family who had been treating him like that was Gray, someone whom Natsu greatly regarded as a friend, despite their constant quarrels.

If only Lucy could be his friend. Well, could she?

"...Natsu?"

"...Huh?" Natsu blinked again, Lucy's brown eyes were staring at him for a long time, "Can you help us out? Our house is pretty near from here, so can you get her bike for me?"

Natsu froze, "H-How about I carry her for you?" Just thinking about bike, a transportation, could make him sick.

"No, because honestly I can smell garbage and sweat from your shirt."

"Wow, you have a pretty good nose," Natsu praised Lucy and looked proud of her statement. Wendy immediately pinched her nose, "So that's where the smell comes from," she said.

"Come on! That's the scent of youth!"

"Whatever. Let's go, Natsu."

"B-But I can't! I-have motion sickness!"

"So? You're not going to ride it anyway."

"Lucy, you can't let him hold my bike. Natsu-san has a very bad motion sickness. Thinking of it even makes him sick. I know it from a magazine!" Wendy defended Natsu, who was deeply moved by her act as he shed a tear. Lucy raised her eyebrow, "Then can you resist his stinky smell?"

Wendy squeaked.

"Then I'm gonna remove my shirt-" Natsu almost removed his shirt as Lucy could see a silhouette of his six-pack abs-

"No-no! Fine! Be careful not to drop her!" Lucy said threateningly, ignoring her sister whose eyes were wet because of tears. Natsu then took Wendy from Lucy, who then fell unconscious after too much stinky smell.

'I'm sorry, sweetheart' was Lucy's thought as she blushed madly, thinking about the silhouette of Natsu's body like that-

"By the way, what's your name?" Natsu asked as he carried the unconscious Wendy on his back. And then Lucy went back to reality, "Oh...I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and she's my sister Wendy," Lucy introduced themselves after she got Wendy's bike.

"Nice to meet ya, Wendy, Luigi!"

"Hey! That's Lucy for you!"

"Whatever, I like Luigi better."

"You like that, Frogneel?"

"Hey!"

Unbeknownst to them, as they were walking through the street together and talking like that, every people (especially girls) who walked pass them began to whisper at each other when they saw them.

"Is that _the _Natsu Dragneel?"

"The Blondie's pretty hot."

"No! There's no way he's Natsu Dragneel-sama!"

"Why?"

"Because Natsu Dragneel doesn't have a girlfriend!"

* * *

"Don't worry. I'm gonna fix her bike," Natsu promised after they arrived at the entrance of Strawberry Apartment after the sun had set.

"I thought you're a soccer player, not a mechanic," Lucy teased, softly brushing Wendy's hair who was already sleeping soundly in her arms after Natsu handed her back.

"Nah, I'm gonna ask someone. Besides, he's pretty good at fixing things with metal, trust me." Natsu grinned widely. "My parents are gonna pick me up here so I don't have to hold the bike. We can bring Wendy to the hospital to heal her foot, how's that?"

"No, thanks. I know how to fix a dislocated foot, after all," Lucy replied. Natsu was still feeling guilty as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm sorry, Lucy."

"It's okay," Lucy accepted his apology. To think she was actually happy to meet Natsu. He was different, totally different from her thought. She never thought someone as famous as him could be lively, outgoing, carefree, and reckless.

And to think they already treated each other like normal friends...

"Oh, can you write your number in my phone?" Natsu suddenly asked while handing Lucy his phone, "That way I can contact you all the time."

"Wait, what? Really? You asked my number?" Lucy asked back in surprise. Natsu raised his eyebrow, "Yeah, why?"

"Do you really want to contact me all the time?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you really want me to be your friend?"

"Yeah, why?"

And then Lucy laughed.

"Wow, you're weird," Natsu said. Lucy then put her number into his phone and gave it to him back. Natsu accepted it with a wide grin, "Oh, and where's your room?" he asked again.

"Room 707-Wait, don't tell me-"

"Yeah! I'm gonna come by every day!" Natsu put his hands on his hips and laughed, "And I'll bring my team, too!"

"What?!"

* * *

Igneel Dragneel was one of the greatest footballers in the world. He served as the striker for Fiore national team and had brought his team to be the champion of World Cup numerous times and even had won the World Top-Scorer of The Year four times. It was said that every time he entered the soccer field, Fiore national team would definitely score at least 7 scores.

Igneel was the creator of the most famous Fiorean club Fairy Tail FC and also its president. His one and only son, Natsu Dragneel, was currently the most famous soccer player in Fiore who inherited his special techniques, the Fire Dragon's Roar, etc. His wife, Grandine Dragneel, was the only successful female coach in Fiore who served as Fairy Tail's Head Coach.

To put it simply, the Dragneels were a family of footballers and absolutely famous. There's even a magazine called 'Dragneel's Soccer' that published all about soccer and themselves. There were also so many sport commercials and products starring them.

One interesting fact about them was: Grandine was the only Dragneel who didn't have motion sickness.

"GRANDINE, YOU OLD HAG! SLOW DOWN THE STUPID CAR!"

"10 KM/HOUR IS FAST?! WHAT KIND OF SLOTH ARE YOU?!"

Natsu, who had been waiting in the apartment's lobby for 30 minutes jumped as a very slow red Lamborghini Aventador appeared and stopped at the entrance of Strawberry Apartement, even making a security froze in shock.

"Hi, Natsu!" Grandine opened the car's window and greeted her son, "Get the child's bike into the car and hop in!"

"WHAT?!" Natsu cried in denial. He could hear his father's vomiting voice inside the car. "Y-You said you're gonna pick me up! But why by-by-"

"Yeah, by car."

Natsu paled. Igneel suddenly came out from the car and kissed the ground, "Holy Earth! I love you!" he cried happily. "Natsu! I thought I could never see you again!" he said dramatically to his son.

"D-Dad! You're alive!"

"Natsu!"

"Dad!"

"GRANDINE!" Grandine yelled and rang the klaxon as Natsu and Igneel fell onto the ground. "Hurry up or I won't make any dinner for tonight!"

Natsu immediately put Wendy's bike into the car trunk and hopped in with Igneel. After that, Grandine, who was driving the car, drove slowly-

"Bluerthkdkghk! Slow down, Mom!"

"Dammit, Grandine!"

"That's it!" Grandine pressed the gas pedal and drove in a normal speed, which was a hazardous speed for Natsu and Igneel. Grandine ignored the boy's cries and pleas with her rambles.

"By the way, Natsu. I can't believe you just bumped into a girl! A girl! It's the first time you make a female friend! But seriously, an elementary school girl? You broke an elementary school girl's bike? What kind of lolicon are you? I never taught you like that! Oh, wait. I forgot. You bumped into a pair of sisters! Well, if the elementary school girl is the younger one then probably the older one is in the same age as you! We have to invite them to our dinner someday! Is the older one beautiful? Is she athletic? Oh, Natsu, you have so many things to tell me tonight!"

* * *

Lucy's uninvited guest had been waiting for her in front of her room.

Lucy sighed, thinking about so many problems she had to face today.

"I've been waiting for you, Luce!" Sting Eucliffe said as he came to enjoy their first 'bonding' time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiii! It's been a while!**

**Soorry for the long update, I had something to do...**

**And thanks for reading my story! **

**So, for all of you who already have your own favorite ship, don't worry! This story will follow Lucy as she copes with all respective ships, in one or two chapters. And when all ships clash, do you know what will happen? Of course they will _sink, _right? However, only _one_ ship will remain-Seriously, what the heck am I talking about.**

**My point is, the boys will have their respective moments with Lucy in one chapter or two. So don't worry, all of your favorite ships, they'll definitely have their own moments.. Until Lucy has to decide herself.**

**And she'll decide it-**

**-by-**

**-Something :P **

**Please wait until I introduce all boys!**

**I'm sorry for my mistakes since I'm not perfect :)**

**So, who do you want this girl to end up with?**

* * *

**POV I**

I must say, Magnolia could be an interesting town.

Especially when you met a gorgeous independent young woman of the 21st century who lived with a little girl in a quiet apartment, probably without any man in her life. Then let me tell you, this man would surely enter her boring, unexciting life and make everything spectacular.

I followed her into her room while grinning madly. Why not? It's the first time I went into a girl's apartment. I wore my long-sleeved blue vest to cover my Sabertooth tattoo on my left shoulder since I believed I couldn't enter this apartment freely if all people knew I was a Saber. I didn't want my men knew about this, too. I made her that promise, after all.

I even left my chains and small knives behind because of the stupid security!

For your information, her apartment _and _room was easy to find. Strawberry Apartment? It's definitely in the Strawberry Street. Room 707-It was on the 7th floor. One floor only had 7 rooms. And the number started from 701, that meant her room was probably in the corner. Sweet! I was the smartest man on earth!

I saw Luce turned on the lights. After I could see clearly, I examined her apartment. It's quite comfy for me. It had pure white walls and ceramic floor. What I saw first was her living room-her 3 brown couches looked comfortable. An 64-Inch TV could be seen in front of her couches, hanging on the wall. A wide white shelf was placed under it. There was a terrace behind a large glass door on the right side of her living room. When I turned to my left, I saw her transparent dining table with 3 wooden chairs around it in front of her kitchen. I peeked closer to my left, there were 3 doors-

"Sit there."

Luce snapped me away from my thought as she pointed at her couch straightly. I raised my eyebrow, no welcome snacks, kisses or something?

"My sister is hurt and I have to heal her right now. So please wait _patiently _and _politely _or I'll bring a very wild Dalmatian to you."

Whoa, that's a new threat.

Before I could reply, the blonde chick walked away from me and went towards the nearest room from the kitchen-presumably, a bedroom, and left me alone in her living room. Unfortunately, she closed the door quickly before I could peek inside it.

I smirked. Nah, I'd enter the bedroom right now. I took a step-

And she answered me by a locking sound.

I snorted.

* * *

_AAAAAAHHHHHHH_

I had been sleeping for freaking 5 minutes on her couch and suddenly a very high-pitched scream came out from that bedroom.

What the fuck was she doing to her sister?

_Brakbrakbarkasfhjkssgghboomboomboom_

Was there a battlefield inside the room? I could even feel the ground shaking.

_Click_

Oh, finally.

"Wendy! I told you to stay in bed!"

"You're so mean, Lucy! You really want to break my foot!"

And then the little girl with long blue hair stormed out of her room. And the moment after, our eyes met.

"Help!" She cried and ran towards me, tackling me into the couch. For a girl with a limp leg, she had so much force. "My own sister wants to break my foot! Maybe that's because I accidentally spilled my juice over her face last week but I didn't mean it!"

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, you brat!" I grabbed her armpits and lifted her up from me. She suddenly winced and whimpered in pain. Oh, seemed like I accidentally made a contact with her twisted foot.

Luce came out from the room, panting heavily. I burst out laughing at her sight. Her hair was messy, like someone had pulled her hair continuously, and there was a big red mark on her left cheek.

"Give. Her. Back. To me."

"No! She's going to hurt me!"

Damn, I didn't come here to enjoy a sibling drama.

I looked at her left foot. Oookay, it wasn't that bad. Seemed like Luce had fix the dislocated bone. Wow, she had some skills. Trust me, that hurt a lot. I had felt much worse than that. Come on, I was the leader of Sabertooth, I had faced countless swells, wounds, fractured bones, and made it out alive. I deserved some applause.

I laid the little brat on the couch, "Straighten your leg," I ordered and she did so. I grabbed her leg and laid her foot on the armrest. "Don't move your leg for at least 3 days. Compress it, put a splint or wrapped it in bandages. And you," I glanced at Luce, "Get me some drink."

Luce glared at me before she went to the kitchen.

"Um..." the brat fidgeted awkwardly, "...Thank you, mister."

Huh? Did she just thank a notorious gang leader here? Wow, the world sure had fallen from its axis.

"I'm sorry. Lucy usually treats her guests so well," she said. Well, that's probably because I wasn't her wanted guest. "Maybe because she's still mad at me," okay, her statement and reason made no connection at all.

She continued on, holding her tears, "When she pulled my foot, it hurt so much. I didn't even realize that I pulled her hair continuously to get away. And when she put my dislocated bone back to its place, I couldn't hold the pain much longer and kicked her face with my right foot. It was unintentional, really!"

She's a monster. I'd make sure to never touch her left foot anymore.

"Here's your tea, O my honored guest_,_" Luce came out from the kitchen and put a glass of white tea on the table. Wait, how could she has a white tea? Did she know white tea was my favorite tea? Wow, maybe both of us had something in common.

"White tea? You already know my favorite!" I said, sipping the white tea happily.

"Actually, I got that tea from someone. I haven't gone shopping tea lately."

Damn you, mood-breaker.

"So, what do you want to do here?" she asked me without looking, instead she went to her sister. Wendy wrapped her little arms around Luce's neck. I could hear her mumbling 'I'm sorry'.

"Let's see. I want something that starts with 'S' and ends with 'ex'."

"Sorry, I don't have any Spandex."

"Dammit, Luce."

I could hear her muffled giggles. What she did to me since yesterday was glaring and talking with monotone voice. And when I heard that, her girlish voice that reflected her own emotion, I could feel something in my chest skipped a bit.

It was a different feeling. Different than Yukino and that bitch Minerva. This Lucy Heartfilia was a diamond.

* * *

**POV II**

I couldn't believe it.

I couldn't believe it but I should.

"...Thank you."

...Did I just thank this rough gangster?

Well, he did help me with Wendy. I even listened to his instructions. And I couldn't forget the fact that he made Damn Straight didn't come to school today because of yesterday's accident. I was finally having a good day in my school life without a stalker around!

"This omelette's delicious!" he said while messily eating my homemade omelette on my dinner table, making me-even though I hated to admit it-blush. He came at dinner time, so I didn't have any choice but to prepare dinner for him, too. Even though he's a gangster, he's still a human. Human needed dinner.

I put Wendy's dinner on a tray and brought it to her who was currently lying on the couch, watching Tom and Jerry with Carla beside her. I had compressed her twisted foot with ice and wrapped it in bandages-thankfully, I had some. What I had to do after that was making sure she wouldn't move her foot too much.

"Here, now let me feed you."

"But Lucy, I twisted my foot. My hands are okay."

The stupid gang leader laughed from the dinner table.

I took a deep breath, "I know, I'm sorry. I'll call your teacher later and tell him you won't be able to go to school tomorrow."

"Really?!" Wendy asked me with sparkling eyes. I raised my eyebrow, and then her joyful face turned into a frown, "...I meant, really? That's too bad...Since I can't play with Chelia..."

"Man, I'm full!" Okay, what was his name-Oh right, Sting burped loudly and sat on my other couch, rubbing his stomach. The he looked at the TV, "Seriously, Tom and Jerry? Do you have any movie?"

"Let's watch Frozen!" Wendy's face lit up again, but Sting waved his hand, "Nah, I'm not a Disney type. Oi, Luce, do you have How To Train Your Dragon?"

I blinked. Was the leader of Sabertooh a Dreamworks type? "N-No, but I have Rise of The Guardians."

"Nah, too childish."

What the heck was wrong with his brain?

"How about Hunger Games?"

"I've watched it countless times."

"Romeo and Juliet?"

"Who do you think I am, a poet?"

I snarled, "Then fine. I have my full collection on my shelf, choose yourself," I said, pointing at my white shelf. He grinned and walked towards my shelf, rummaging it to search for a good movie.

I smirked. I didn't have any 18+ rated or horror movie. All I had were romance, comedy, drama and children rated movies, so this day would probably be his bad day.

* * *

Of all my movies, for God's sake why did he wholeheartedly choose Mr. Bean's Holiday?

Sting was laughing uncontrollably at the movie, even choking his drink that I had prepared for him.

I was too confused with him that I didn't even watch the movie. "Lucy," Wendy called me while yawning, "I'm sleepy," she said sleepily. Oh right, it's her bed time. Even Carla had fallen asleep on the carpet.

I looked at Sting, who probably didn't care about anyone but Mr. Bean right then. I gently picked her up and carried her to her room, changed her clothes into pajamas, put a pillow under her bandaged foot and tucked her in. And I never forgot to say the same sentence for her every night.

"Good night, sweet dreams, and I love you."

I turned off the light, except her desk lamp, and left her room. I still had someone to be taken care of.

* * *

**POV III**

"So, let's start over."

"Well, you first. You're the one who barge into my life," Lucy said coldly. Both of them were sitting in front of each other in the living room. Lucy had put the sleeping Carla on her bed in Wendy's bedroom, so there were only two of them awake.

Sting smirked peevishly, "Alright, then. My name is Sting Eucliffe. I'm the leader of the strongest, valiant, largest, magnificent, richest-"

"-Sabertooth. I get it. Just continue," the blonde-haired girl cut him off in annoyance.

"I'm currently 19, I live in Crocus, my favorite food is now the omelette that you made for me."

Lucy gave him a straight face.

"Well, what're ya waiting for? Now's your turn."

Sighing, Lucy put a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. You already know where I live, and I'm currently a very busy high school girl who doesn't have any time to deal with a gang leader."

Sting laughed, "Come on, a high school life is never that busy."

"You probably said that because you've never gone to school at all."

"Nah, I have. And I've graduated at the age of 15 from Crocus Academy."

Sting smirked at the sight of Lucy's surprised face, "Crocus Academy-how-that's a famous academy-"

"I also recognize your IMH's school uniform," he said. He had seen Lucy with her school uniform, after all. "Y'know, I never wore a uniform to my academy. It's annoying to wear the same clothes like everyone."

"I take you were a delinquent there."

"The smartest delinquent ever," Sting said proudly.

"Then why do you become like _this_?"

Sting closed his eyes, still put on his smile, "Why, huh?...My folks see me as their greatest prospect. But I don't see that I have to fulfill their expectations at all. They want to give me a boring, unremarkable, and controlled life. But what I want is a fun, interesting, and independent life, without anyone to control me at all."

Lucy felt silent.

"You probably think we're just bad guys wreaking havoc in the streets. Let me tell you, we're not cowards who want to let their lives being controlled by rules that don't even concern us."

"You're probably right."

Sting opened his eyes and saw Lucy looking down at her lap. "...Come to think of it, where are your parents?" he asked for the obvious.

"They're not here."

That answer made Sting locked his mouth.

"My mother has passed away," she said in very low voice, "And my father...has left us behind."

"So he abandons you?" Sting asked, probably not caring about her feelings since he's too curious about her life.

"I can't say that...He does give us some funds at the end of the month, to pay for our rent and lives. But that's the only thing he does. He probably sees us as his burden. As something that needs to be paid. His _mistake_."

Lucy bit her lip, "...He didn't even come to our school's Parent's Day..."

"See? that's why schools suck," Sting cut off the mood. Unexpectedly, Lucy let out a small chuckle.

"I've been...a little wrong about you," Lucy put on a small smile, "I apologize."

It was a short time, but both of them were smiling fondly at each other. Until Sting spoke,

"Then you should join Sabertooth."

"...I take my apology back."

Sting laughed, "No, I mean it. You _will _join Sabertooth," his smile suddenly turned into a mischievous smirk._  
_

Lucy widened her eyes, she didn't see that coming. She almost forgot that the man in front of her could be very dangerous. However, she tried to stay calm, "I'm sorry. I can't join. I have school."

"I told you, school can't be that busy. In Sabertooth, you're free to do what you want."

Lucy gulped, "...I need to take care of Wendy."

"That's easy. You can let my men to take-"

"NO!"

Lucy slammed her table in front of him.

And then she regretted it.

"...Did you just shout at me?" and for the first time, Sting glared at her.

Sting got up, so did Lucy. However, what Lucy tried to do is run, go down, and call the security. What about Erza's teaching? Lucy just realized she still didn't have some guts to do it.

And before she could even move, Sting had already grabbed her hand fiercely, and pinned her down to the floor.

"HE-" before her shout could be heard, the gangster immediately covered her mouth with his other hand. Lucy struggled uncontrollably, trying to get rid of Sting who was on top of her. However, he's too strong for her.

_"Now this is what I want."_

Lucy widened her eyes as she could feel her breasts touching his chest, even his stomach crushed hers. Their legs were entwined. The once calm girl finally let out her tears out of fear as Sting slowly leaned closer to let his lips kiss-

"I'll join!"

After so much struggles, Lucy managed to get her mouth off Sting's palm and cried out the words that could change her life.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Sting stated, "You'll join if I help you in a ridiculous school parade."

"I probably agree with you," Lucy panted, still recovering from the previous sudden act. "I'll be busy this week for the preparation so I can't join your gang _right now._ But if you help me, then maybe you'll get what you want."

"Well, I don't like schools. But I found this quite interesting," he rubbed his chin, "So what do you want me to do?"

"My senior asked me to perform something like...cosplaying."

"Okay, that's awesome. So what are we cosplaying? Bleach, Naruto, Doraemon, or-"

"Princess of Dragons."

Sting blinked, "That old legend?"

Lucy stared at him, "So you know it?"

"Yeah. My city, Crocus, is represented by a White Dragon. I kinda like it since it's quite epic."

"Then it's settled," Lucy said, "You'll be the White Dragon."

"So who'll you choose?"

"That's out of the question."

"You're really good at playing hard-to-get, huh?"

"Thank you."

"Alright, I'll help you out," Sting pointed out a finger, "But in one condition."

This condition cycle just needed to stop.

"It's a private problem," he whispered. "Maybe you can fix it or not," he said in a low voice that she couldn't hear him. Lucy eyed him in confusion as she leaned closer to him-

_Smooch_

...

..

.

Lucy shrieked.

Sting laughed. "Wow, you tasted-

"-Your cheek tasted like vanilla! Damn right, you know vanilla is also my favorite!"

Lucy blushed madly, rubbing her cheek which Sting had kissed. "YOU-I can't believe it-Damn it-You jerk!" she smacked his head with her hand, but Sting didn't get angry at all. He laughed and ruffled Lucy's hair.

"Alright, gotta go. Lector needs me in my place," he stood up and stretched his hand to Lucy, "Need help?"

Lucy glared at him and stood up by herself, still blushing. "You need to get used to it because I'll give you a surprise kiss every time we meet from now on," he said joyfully.

"When I master my Tai-chi, I'm gonna beat you into a pulp."

"Well, whatever," Sting walked towards the door. But before he opened it to leave, he turned at Lucy.

"You live by your own. Then you should live for yourself."

Lucy froze.

"Don't ever worry about your father who resents you for a reason," he said, taking one last glance to her before walking out, "See you later, Lucy."

And for the first time in forever, Lucy answered back.

"See you later, Sting."

* * *

"...Sting?"

At the sight of Sting riding his motorcycle away from the Strawberry Apartment from his balcony, Rogue stood frozen at his place.


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**That's the first thing I want to tell you all :)**

**The reviews...oh my, I really love all reviews you all have given for this story. And also the follows and favorites! I'm sorry I couldn't reply all of them directly, but I want you all to know that they are truly meaningful for me and I am really thankful of that! So I'll say thank you so much in every chapter!**

**And sorry for making you waiting, I've been really busy this month. I think I'm gonna post a new chapter once a week, or once in 2 weeks, or else.**

**This chapter is special. It's the last introduction chapter! So, can you guess how will Lucy decide? Well, she's gonna decide it by-**

**-Just check it-**

**-In the next chapter :D**

**I'm sorry for my mistakes, they're unintentional, I swear.**

**Enjoy!**

**So, who do you want this girl to end up with?**

* * *

**POV I**

"Holy sh-Wendy! What the heck happened? Damn it, Luce, how could you break your own sister-"

"I told you, I never broke her foot!" I smacked Gray's head angrily with my fist. "Listen, I can't come to school today. Just give me today's assignments after school, can you?"

"I thought assignments are just myths," Gray frowned. I raised my eyebrow at him while Wendy giggled.

Gray came to pick me up as usual, but I couldn't just leave my beloved sister alone, she couldn't walk on her own, after all. When I told him about Wendy's condition, he didn't believe it first and thought that was my fake excuse to get a day off. But when he came to make sure and saw her, he suddenly blamed me for her condition? It made sense with the scenario, though.

I gently pushed my best friend towards the door, I sensed his familiar warmth as I touched his school uniform with my bare hands, "Look, you have to go now or you'll be late. You don't want Freed to catch you again, right?" Gray snorted loudly after I said that, "I don't care about that Laxus's guardian wannabe at all."

I stopped pushing him after he said the President's name.

Gray, being my best friend, easily sensed my strange behavior. He turned towards me and looked down on me, since he was actually taller than me. I had to lift my head to straightly look at his dark blue eyes and-

PRANG!

"It fell by its own!" Wendy cried, making us startled. We turned our heads towards my sister who was currently lying on the couch, now with a broken plate and scattered cookies I made on the carpet. She was biting her lip, looking guilty at me. I sighed, so did Gray. "Just make sure you're gonna go tomorrow," he said.

"Why? Miss me that much?" I asked teasingly. I saw a faint blush on his face as he left our eye contact, "No way. Just come or I bet Erza's gonna get worried and check on you by herself."

"Okay, okay." I waved my hand at him. Suddenly, he lifted his hand and ruffled my golden hair playfully, "H-Hey!" I pouted, shielding my hair from his hand. I didn't even realize that I was blushing. Gray smirked and put his hand onto his pocket while he was carrying his school bag over his shoulder with his other hand.

"See you after school, Lucy."

* * *

"Do you know about the Princess of Dragons legend?" Wendy suddenly asked, making me startled.

Okay, that made me jumped a bit, too.

"Uhh...Yeah, why?" I asked nervously, closing my romance novel that I was currently reading. Wendy tilted her head, moving her attention from our TV to me, "Mr. Roubaul told us the legend in our history class yesterday. Everyone said it was a great story, but something left me confused."

"What is it?" I asked again. Wendy swung her right leg twice before she answered me, "Why does she has to choose?"

I froze.

"Why can't everyone be happy? I mean, it's true that the dragon she chose will be happy. But...what about the other dragons?"

Wendy bit her lips, "...Will she be happy with her choice?"

We fell silent for a while.

Moments after, I stood up and walked towards her. "Life is full of choices, Wendy," I said as I carefully put my hands under her legs and back, picking her up from the couch. "And what you have to do is to choose which choice that you will regret the least."

"But what if everyone won't be happy with my choice?" Wendy asked as I carried her to her room.

"...Then that will be the thing you have to regret."

Wendy snuggled closer to my shoulder, "...I won't be happy if you're not happy."

"Me too, baby," I brushed her bangs and pressed my lips to her forehead, "Me too."

I laid her on her bed gently, Carla hopped in beside her and curled up like a ball to sleep. I put a pillow under her bandaged foot like yesterday. "Promise me you won't get up before I'm back," I asked her pleadingly.

Wendy blinked, "You want to go? Where? Don't leave me-"

"It won't be long, I promise," I said soothingly, caressing her cheek. "I...want to go to Book Land to buy something."

"Will you buy me a fairy tale book?" she asked me hopefully, I smiled as I tucked her to bed, "I'll buy you a _legendary _book."

* * *

**POV II**

"Don't you think it's the right time for you to write your own song?"

My manager, Karen, asked me while crossing her arms.

I took a last gulp of my mineral water. Man, singing for 2 hours sure made my voice hoarse. But I needed to train, it was for welcoming the Royal Family's arrival, anyway. "For the last time, Karen, I don't want to do it."

"But can't you see the other successful bands in Fiore? They've made their own song by themselves! Not by hiring someone to write it! I could see bright future if you sing a new song you make when the Royal Family comes. That will make an advantage for our album sales and Celestial Spirit's song will probably hit the 1# Fiore's Billboard Chart!"

"Can't you see? I can't do it!" I tried to shout, but with my hoarse voice, it sounded like a whimper. I slapped my face.

"You're too pessimistic," Karen said, "You're Loke Celeste, currently the most famous singer in this land. All you have to do is just write some words, arrange them into lyrics and add some music. And then it will be your very first homemade song-"

"That's easy for you to say," I said. She glared at me, "What the heck is your problem? You just need to write a song! It doesn't have to be a love song for your lover, it could be for your friends, family, or even your freaking pets-but I prefer for a lover."

"Why don't you write it for us?" I asked, she answered me by a blink. "I've never heard of a manager who writes a song for her band," she said.

"Well, congrats, you can be the first one," I said as I walked to leave Celestial Spirit's private studio. She tried to call my name and continue her rambles. Thankfully, our studio was soundproof. I closed the door and left-

"Loke-sama, I'm sorry, please wait!" a voice stopped me from my track.

I turned my head as I saw Celestial Spirit's keyboardist, Aries, ran towards me and tripped.

Yes, she tripped and made a loud thump.

"You okay, Aries?" I asked, stretching my hand towards her. She grabbed my hand shyly as I helped her up. Her face was red, either she was blushing or because her face made an impact with the floor.

"Please don't be mad at Karen-sama," she said pleadingly, "She only wants our band to success."

"We _have _succeeded, Aries," I reprimanded her, "Besides, haven't you forgotten our true intention? We created this band for fun, not for business."

Aries stared down at her feet. I fell silent, too. "...But, Loke-sama," Aries opened her mouth again, "I'm also wondering why you don't want to write your own song."

"It's the best for you not to know," I said as I waved my hand and turned back to leave the studio.

* * *

Let me get this straight. I couldn't write a love song.

Why?

When you sang something, you had to feel the meaning of the song, acting like it was your own feelings. Yeah, I was used doing that. I was a really good liar.

But when you tried to write a song, you need to put your _own _feelings into the song.

A love song? What's that song about? Was that about a girl who loved her boyfriend dearly? A boy who loved his girlfriend dearly? A lover who was jealous? A lover who was brokenhearted?

I had never felt _any _of that.

But that didn't mean that I wasn't famous. Hell, I was the most famous band singer in Fiore. All girls wanted me, and I could have them and dumped them easily like to lift a cotton. I was a supreme playboy.

You got the idea, right? Because I was a playboy, I didn't know anything about _true _love.

Please don't tell me to watch Frozen. A child's movie would never help my problem.

"Yo, Loke!" suddenly, a muscular hand was wrapped around my shoulder from behind. I saw my band's drummer, Scorpio, grinning widely at me. Seemed like he had chased me when I was walking to leave.

"Fighting with Karen again? You need to muffled her mouth with your glasses sometimes," he smirked while drinking his canned juice. I smirked back, "As much as I want to, I can't."

"Why? Because you owe her?"

"Nope. Because my glasses are expensive."

We laughed.

"But she's almost right. Dude, we need our own love song," he suddenly said. I widened my eyes, "Wait, don't freak out first. Y'know, my baby Aquarius needs a love song, like, from my self. So I want our band to write our own song and sing it when the royals arrive! We still have a few days to write it, too."

"Then write it yourself."

"Man, you know I can't do anything without you."

"I know, we're bound to be together."

"Aw, that's so sweet."

"Dude."

"Sweet."

"I love you."

"And that will be the lyrics for our new song."

We paused for a moment.

"Disgusting," we said in perfect sync and then laughed again.

"Well, I wanna go to Book Land right now," I told him. For your information, I liked reading books. And what I meant by books, they were actually mangas. "Maybe I can find an inspiration for our song. Yeah, right."

"Go ahead, dude. Don't forget to wear disguises," Scorpio said, "You won't find any thrilling inspiration if all people know you. Do you know that my first meeting with my girlfriend was when I was disguising as a life guard?"

"I know. You told us so many times."

"Well, good luck," Scorpio patted my shoulder, "And I hope you'll find the _love._"

* * *

**POV III**

"This is the newest volume, mister," a Book Land's shopkeeper said, handing the customer the newest volume of Attack on Titan.

"Thanks," Loke thanked him politely as the shopkeeper had brought him to the bookshelf where all famous mangas in Fiore were placed. He even helped him to find the newest volume of his current favorite manga.

"The cashier's over there. If you need help again, just call our shopkeepers, Mr..."

"Leo," Loke lied. He was currently in disguise, after all. He changed his hairstyle a bit, wearing a green coat and black pants. However, he changed his normal glasses into a pair of black glasses.

"Okay, Mr. Leo, thank you for coming," the shopkeeper bowed and left, serving another customer. Loki tucked his left hand into his pocket while his right hand was holding the manga he wanted to read. Would he find any inspiration for a love song from a world of dystopia where Titans existed to eat humans?

Even though he was disguising, all girls in the bookstore was staring at him while blushing, whispering at each other how handsome, and cute he was. Loke smirked at that fact, no matter what disguises he used, his charming aura would never change-

"Mr, watch out!"

"Huh?" Loke blinked, getting back to reality. Were his glasses made him blind that he didn't even realize there was a ladder on his way? Sadly, Loke didn't have enough time to move away, his shoulder accidentally bumped into the ladder as he made a beautiful blonde haired girl who was standing on the ladder fell. Both of them shut their eyes as they collided with each other and then a loud thud could be heard.

* * *

Lucy groaned quietly, feeling a pain in her legs after the impact with the floor. Fortunately, her upper body hit something soft and warm. She also felt something touched her breast. Slowly, Lucy opened her eyes and saw a young man blushing madly beneath her.

Correction, an extremely hot young man.

Addition, touching her breast.

Thankfully, they were not in a library. So, Lucy was allowed to scream like a mad cat and slapped Loke hard in the face.

* * *

"I am so sorry-"

"No, no. It's alright. The fault is mine, actually," Loke said while rubbing his swollen cheek. The manager of the store had even apologized to them. To Lucy for not helping her with the ladder, and to Loke for not warning him about the ladder. Technically, it was the ladder's fault.

As a compensation, both of them didn't have to pay their books, but in Loke's case, manga. That made them quite happy.

"I-I didn't mean to do that! My reflect acted by its own!" Lucy said guiltily as she continuously bowing down. She just slapped a hot guy! But what concerned her the most was because she slapped him, not becase he's a hot guy she first met. She had first met a hot neighbor, hot gangster, and hot soccer player in a row so it seemed usual for her.

Loke waved his hands, trying to stop her, "Hey, that's okay. How about we just forgive each other and forget it?"

Finally, Lucy stopped bowing. She sighed and closed her eyes, "Okay, but I'm still sorry."

"Don't worry 'bout that. Besides, what were you doing with the ladder?" Loke asked, curious about the blonde haired girl who managed to pass Loke's level of pretty girls.

"Oh...I'm searching for a picture book," Lucy said as she held a surprisingly big and thin book with a hard cover in her arms, still being sealed. It only had few pages but the size of them was quite large. It was a seemingly typical picture book for children. The cover had an illustrated picture of seven dragons with different colors and a blonde haired girl with a frilly dress between them. The title of the book was at the top of the page.

It was a 'Princess of Dragons' picture book for children.

The talk with her sister about the legend had made Lucy thought that it was probably the best if she learned about the legend first before she played it at the parade. She was the princess, Laxus was the Lightning Dragon, she had asked Sting to be the White Dragon, and probably she'd ask Gray to be the Ice Dragon later. All what's left were the other 4 dragons.

"They put their best-selling books in the highest row of the bookshelf, who knows why. The bookshelf is pretty high, right? I had to use a ladder to get this," Lucy explained as Loke nodded in response. The legend of the Princess and seven dragons were actually famous and often used to be a topic for children's stories. Currently, the most famous based-on picture book of that legend was made and illustrated by Will Neville.

"What do you want to do with it?" he asked again since he was confused why a teenage girl like her wanted to read a children's book.

"What? Of course I'm gonna read it."

That made him more confused.

"When you love books, you don't even think about the category. As long as the content is interesting, there's nothing that can stop you from reading it."

Loke opened his mouth in awe, this girl in front of him was truly a book lover.

"I see you're holding a manga," Lucy said, staring at Loke's Attack On Titan manga, "Are you-what did Wendy said-an otaku, perhaps?"

_Nope, I'm an ota-cool singer. _If only Loke could say that. "Uh...Yeah, you can say that."

Lucy gave him a beautiful smile, "Okay, nice to meet you. I hope we can meet again," Lucy said as she turned back to leave-

"Wait!" Loke stopped her in panic, "What's your name?" he asked straightly.

"Huh?" Lucy turned again to see him, blinking, "Y-You see, maybe we can meet again. I often come to Book Land to buy mangas or other books and if you often go there too maybe we can be book buddies," Loke said.

"Really?" Loke could saw Lucy's eyes were sparkling. That unconsciously made Loke smiled sheepishly. He stretched his hand to do a formal handshake with Lucy, as she accepted it happily.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy introduced herself as her soft and smooth hand touched Loke's warm hand gently. Loke smiled grew wider. Scorpio was right. Maybe he could find a thrilling inspiration by disguising.

"Call me Leo," he said and shook Lucy's hand gently. Lucy tilted her head, "You're not a member of Celestial Spirits's Band, are you?"

"HOW-?!" Loke screeched, that made Lucy jumped in surprise, too. Loke immediately slapped his mouth as he almost blew out his cover. "Uhh...I mean, of course not! Why do you think so, anyway?" Loke asked, he was trying to keep his title as a good liar.

"Uhh...well, I'm just joking. It's just, all members of that Band coincidentally have the same names like the Zodiacs, right? Well, not all, since I once had a nanny with a Zodiac's name..."

"Uhh...you're quite wrong. The vocalist doesn't have a Zodiac's name..." _but he uses it for disguises, _Loke said.

"Really?" Lucy blinked, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not really a fan of them, anyway."

Ouch for Loke.

"I...I see..."

There was a pause.

"...Why don't we meet up again sometimes?"

"O-Okay, that's a good idea," Lucy answered awkwardly.

"How about tomorrow?"

"Hmm...Today I was supposed to be in school, but something made me took a day off. Well, I can come here after school to meet you tomorrow, though."

"Great, I'll wait for you at Book Land's entrance tomorrow, at six."

"Alright, see you tomorrow, then," Lucy raised her eyebrow without Loke's knowing, why did he really want to meet her again, anyway? However, he didn't seem like a bad guy. Besides, Lucy was actually happy that she found a new friend.

But Loke had a different thought.

That was the first time he met a humiliating fact. That Lucy hottie was not one of his fans? Heck, it's the first time he met someone who wasn't his fan! Well, except his band members, family, and staffs.

Damn right, he's going to make her his fan. Yeah, all by himself. That's for not being Celestial Spirits's fan. Correction, Loke Celeste's fan.

* * *

**Flower Light Palace-Mercurius**

"Princess Hisui?" a muscular knight of Fiore was seen knocking on a large door inside the palace. "His Highness has asked for your presence."

The Chief of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron waited patiently as the door was slowly opened, revealing a beautiful young woman with green hair wearing a white dress that matched the beauty of a lily, the royal princess and the first in line of the throne of Fiore, Princess Hisui E. Fiore.

"Arcadios," the princess spoke, calling her trusted guardian, "Is my brother present, too?"

Arcadios stared at the princess sadly, slowly shaking his head, "My deepest apologies, princess. I don't see him anywhere."

Hisui lowered her head, she stood up in silence while Arcadios waited for her response. Moments later, Hisui lifted her head, staring at him with determined eyes.

"I see," she said, "I can only hope for him to be there."

The princess slowly walked to leave with Arcadios loyally following her. Deep in her mind, she wished that her brother would be there. So she could have a normal lunch together with her remaining family.

How could a normal girl has a normal lunch with her family while a princess couldn't? Maybe that was the price as a princess.

Arcadios, on the other hand, wished for the lost smile of the princess that he could see every time she was with her beloved ones.

Their wished could be fulfilled, if someone would come out from his door.

* * *

"Don't worry, we only have to wait a few more days..."

Inside a big room, probably a bedroom, inside Mercurius, a young black-haired man was smiling to himself, holding a small picture. A small tear of happiness fell from his left eyes as he stared at it longingly.

The room was unusually dark, the lights were turned off, even the sunlight was being blocked by curtains. The young man then threw himself into his king-sized bed, still holding the small picture in front of his eyes.

"...And then we'll have a tearful reunion," the hidden prince of Fiore, Zeref A. Fiore, said as he kissed the small picture of a young Lucy Heartfilia.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I missed you all!**

**It's been a long time, huh?**

**I AM SO SORRY**

**September-October was probably the busiest months in 2014 for me**

**I hope I can update faster after this, please wish me luck**

**And just like I'll always say, thank you so much for reading my story! I'm sorry I can't answer all reviews properly but I want you all to know that I really love them and want them so much! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**I'm sorry for my mistakes if you find it.**

**-Did I forget something-**

**-Nah, just my imagination.**

**So, who do you want this girl to end up with?**

* * *

**POV I**

Was global-warming truly affected the climate of the earth this much?

Seriously, it was sunny like, fifteen minutes ago!

Fortunately, I was already near my apartment when the heavy rain suddenly poured down. I managed to run against it even though it made my whole body wet and chilly. Well, I went out with my pink-striped tank top and short pants. If I wore a jacket instead of my tank top it would make things less chilly. Why did I wear it in the first place, anyway? It's definitely not because Gray said I looked pretty cute in that.

I stopped at the entrance, panting for a while. I was running, after all. I checked on the picture book I brought, thankfully it didn't get wet at all since I protected in from the rain with my body. After that, I flapped my hair so it wouldn't get too wet. My clothes were pretty wet, but I knew it would be dry later. My hair was more important than my clothes because it was irreplaceable.

Just like what everyone often said to me, my golden hair was a legacy of my mother.

"Mama, wait!"

I froze for a while after I heard that. There was a small toddler running past me with such a bright expression. It wasn't strange to see someone other than the receptionists since I was in the lobby of a quite crowded apartment. I couldn't help but to turn around and saw how her mother lovingly lifted her up and held her in her warm arms.

Even though a baby had become a toddler, even though a toddler had become a child, and even though a child had become an adult, a mother's love would never be forgotten.

I clutched my picture book tightly to my chest.

But why did I feel like I want to forget it?

Was it because every time I remembered my mother, my chest felt tightened and heavy?

Was it because every time I remembered my mother, my eyes suddenly became soaked in yearning and hurtful tears?

Was it because every time I remembered my mother, I would also remember the very pain when she left me to die?

I shouldn't cry in a place like this.

Let's think about something else. Think about flying cats. Think about talking pigs. Think about a stack of boxes that were walking towards you-seriously, walking boxes?

Whoa, it's coming towards me, me! I wasn't in the mood for falling to the floor again, so I'd just prevent it.

"Careful!" I said. Wow, maybe I already lost my mind since I talked to walking boxes...

"Sorry," the boxes replied. Wait, what? Did the non-living things just reply me?

"…Oh, so it's you, Heartfilia-san."

I widened my eyes. No, there was no way boxes could talk. Besides, that voice sounded familiar, like I had heard it two days ago. It called out my name, too.

After a brief silence, I saw a familiar black hair popped out from behind the boxes. After that, I came to fully recognize the face that I just saw two days ago.

It was my new neighbor, Rogue Cheney.

"Cheney-san! I'm so sorry! I didn't think it was you!" I apologized, "Are those boxes heavy? Do you need any help?"

"No, thanks," he rejected my offer politely, "However… I might need a little help to push the lift button."

Huh? I turned around and saw a lift door behind me. Maybe I was really lost in my thoughts that I forgot about my surrounding. Even though my mind was thinking about fantastical object, I was pretty sure my body would act by its own and brought me to my room safely.

"I'd be glad to help," I smiled warmly as I pushed the button. The door opened automatically and I let Rogue walked in first. After that, he roughly put the boxes to the ground as I walked in. A metallic sound came out from the boxes. I stared at Rogue who stretched his stiffed, muscular arms and gave his shoulders a little massage. Maybe the boxes were pretty heavy.

The door closed automatically, and I could feel the lift began to move. But somehow, it moved roughly and made me pretty uncomfortable.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school, Heartfilia-san?" Rogue asked, starting our conversation, "Well, my sister is sick and I'm the only one who can take care of her right now," I answered truthfully. He raised his eyebrow.

"Where are your parents?"

"We're living without them."

Strangely, the lift's lamp was dimming slowly.

"…I see," he said, rubbing the back of his neck guiltily. I gave him a small smile.

"What about you? Don't you have any work?" I asked back, Rogue gave me a small sigh. "I have, but I need to put these things to my room first. I'll work tomorrow."

"I thought you've put yours two days ago," I said. "Yes, I have. These are my cousin's. He asked me to keep them in my room because there's no other space to put them in his place."

"What are those?"

"Metallic things."

"…No wonder they look heavy."

"My cousin loves metallic things so much."

It felt like I had heard him before.

"What is that book for, Heartfilia-san?" Rogue asked as he pointed at my picture book. I smiled, "It's a Fiorean legend picture book. I need it for my school."

"For your homework?"

"Yeah, you can say that."

"Are IMH's homework really that difficult?"

"Well, I can't say that but-Wait, how do you know I'm studying at IMH?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I saw you went out from here wearing IMH's uniform with your boyfriend yesterday."

"I see- Wait, who's my boyfriend?!" I shrieked loudly. I could feel my cheeks were burning. Rogue blinked awkwardly, "…So, he's not your boyfriend?"

"H-He's a classmate of mine! We just happen to be close, that's all," I crossed my arms and huffed, trying to hide my strange feeling.

"Well, that's great."

"Yeah- I mean, wait, what?"

"Nothing."

Awkward silence.

"…Just call me Rogue," he managed to break the silence first, "I'm still 19, after all. Calling me Cheney-san makes me look like a widower."

"Uh, oh, okay," I replied, "You can call me Lucy," I said, because calling me Heartfilia-san made me look like a deceased mother, or a cold-hearted father.

"Then Lucy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"…Why does the lift stop moving?"

Suddenly, there was a blackout.

* * *

**POV II**

_"We're sorry for the unpleasant discomfort, Ms. Heartfilia. The heavy rain has accidentally affected the electricity and shutdown the lift's operational system. Please wait inside until our officers fix it and help you out-_

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lucy cried in anger and hung up the call. She put her phone back into her purse and sat on the ground, throwing her picture book and hugged her knees while letting out a desperate sigh. Her strands of golden hair fell off from her shoulders.

"...Are you okay?" I asked. I believed it was a right step to ask her, I had followed my personal procedure of a polite conversation right away from the start. Besides, I couldn't let her have a bad first impression of me.

"Of course I'm not!" Lucy snarled, it made me jerked up a bit. However, after realizing her mistake, Lucy bit her lip and lowered her head in shame, "...I'm sorry...I just...have a very rough week..."

"That's fine," I said. Unconsciously, I walked towards her and sat beside her, our backs resting onto the wall. She was hugging her knees while I laid my hands on my knees. I didn't know the appropriate distance to sit, but I could feel her warmth touching my bare shoulder. She was lowering her head so her bangs could cover her eyes while I was staring at my cousin's boxes silently. We just sat there, in the darkness.

I had no idea how to start off a bright conversation inside a frigging darkness. I was socially-awkward, after all. I went out fine talking with her through a lucky start.

Damn it, if Sting was here, he could help me or do something ridiculous, rather than me sitting alone with a gloomy beautiful girl beside me inside a dark closed-room.

Shit, I wasn't used to be with a girl, alone, just the two of us! Wait, wait, what if it suddenly turned out like a horror movie? When you were alone with a beautiful girl inside a dark room, suddenly, there was _another _one appeared? Or the girl was being possessed by an astral creature? Or the girl instead was actually a ghostly existence haunting the apartment?!

I had to make sure the girl beside me was alive. How? Start a conversation, you whore!

"What's the picture book about?"

Finally, I saw Lucy lifted her head. My eyes were special, I still could see almost clearly in the darkness, especially when my eyes had adapted with it. I assumed her eyes were already adapting with the darkness, too.

Back with my question, why did I ask it suddenly? Probably because my eyes fell on her picture book on the ground on my desperate attempt to start talking, it pulled out my curiosity.

"...Huh?" she mumbled. I knew I asked an out of place question, but at least it wasn't a horrible start.

"...Oh, you mean that," Lucy said, "It was about... the legend of the Princess of Dragons."

"I see," I replied, I knew about that legend. Sting knew about it, too. And I bet the founding members of Sabertooth knew it, too.

When we were children, we used to play as the Dragons. Sting would be the White Dragon, and I would be the Shadow Dragon, probably because of my behavior of 'staying in the shadow'. We fought a lot, but not for the sake of the princess, it was for the sake of food.

However, we also worked together, as partners and best friends. Every time I stayed in my shadow too long, his light would reach me and pull me out. He was my light, my irreplaceable friend.

However, because of 'that time', my light had been stained by blood.

Because of 'that time', Sting had turned into someone else, not the one whom I admired so much, all because of that wicked princess-

"Rogue?"

Lucy's voice jerked me up. I could feel her brown eyes staring at me in concern. "Are you okay? If you want to snap, it's fine. So we're even," she said jokingly.

"...No, nothing. I'm fine," I subconsciously rubbed the back of my neck. After that, I rested my palm onto the ground-

-And I felt something warm and smooth. What the heck was that? I rubbed it gently and-

"Eh?" that sentence came out from my mouth, and Lucy's.

Silence again.

Did I-Did I just touch her hand?

My heart began to throb uncontrollably as I felt my blood rising up to my face-

"I'm sorry!" I shouted as I threw my palm away, jumping away from her. I could feel her jumped away too. Way to go for a good first impression, Rogue!

"Is-Is that you, Rogue?" Lucy asked. I gulped, "Y-yeah, and I didn't mean to do it-"

"Thank goodness," Lucy let out a sigh of relief.

Wait, what?

"I thought it was _someone_ else."

Oh, I see.

"Are you afraid of darkness?" I asked again, now a very childish question. I could hear her giggles, "Sometimes I'm afraid of it. Especially after my friends asked me to watch a horror movie."

I couldn't help but smile, at least she had some friends. "How about you?" she asked me back.

"I'm not. Besides, I shouldn't be afraid of it," I said. Lucy tilted her head, "Why?"

"I live with my cat in a pretty large room. There's no way I'll turn the lights on every day. My parents are far away from this country, probably in Europe. I don't want to trouble my cousin so I decide to live in this apartment just with my pet. And my friends aren't here anymore. Darkness will come anytime, including when you're alone. I have to be used to be alone, that's why I shouldn't fear it."

"No one wants to be alone, Rogue."

That statement made me froze.

"I know the pain of being lonely, that's why, I try by best not to let anyone around me feel the same pain," I could feel it, even inside this darkness, her eyes were staring warmly and intently at me, "If you ever feel alone, just knock on my door. So you won't be alone."

Her simple statement, somehow almost melted my frozen heart.

"Besides, I bet Wendy would love to meet you," she stated, there was a hint of fondness in her voice.

"I hope your sister will get well soon," I said. Lucy smiled and hugged her knees again, but not in desperation, it was in joy, "Thank you so much."

"Can you tell me more about your sister?" I asked since her sister Wendy would be a good topic. "Sure!" she said excitedly, maybe I did create a bright conversation inside this frigging darkness.

"Her name is Wendy Heartfilia- and for your information, I was the one who named her! She's 8 years old, loves sweets and hates pickled plums, she's extremely shy but when you get close to her, she's as lovely as a baby! Well, she's really like a baby to me because I love babying her so much. Besides, Her blue hair is soft and fluffy, her temperature is high so it's warm when you hug her-"

"Whoa, you don't have to tell me such details," I waved my hand in front of her face, trying to calm her excitement. I could imagine Lucy blushed in embarrassment, "Oh, I'm sorry. Then...tell me about Frosch!"

Huh? I raised my eyebrow, "I want to know more about your cat. Is Frosch a female or a male-"

"To put it simply, Frosch is a very dear companion of mine. I saw how Frosch was born with my own eyes, I gave Frosch a name, and I also gave frog costumes for Frosch with 34 different motives. Frosch loves everything, especially frogs. Frosch loves to see frogs jumping around the lake and even jumping around with them! Also Frosch's paws are so smooth that I can't even see the claws, besides Frosch have a very fluffy furs and beautiful eyes-"

"Whoa, you don't have to tell me such details."

"...You got me."

I could hear Lucy's giggles echoing around my ears, those were pleasant voices. "I take you love your cat so much."

"And you love your sister so much."

"She's everything to me."

"So, she's also your light, too, huh?"

"...Are you a poet?"

"...No, it's just an expression."

Somehow, my eyes wasn't truly lost in the darkness anymore. I could see Lucy, her golden hair, her beautiful eyes, and warm smile clearly. Even though this darkness had trapped us, I still could see Lucy, only Lucy with my very eyes. However that's enough. There was something that pulled me out from the darkness. No, Lucy pulled me out from there.

It's like I had found a new light.

* * *

**POV III**

Rogue felt his eyes were closed.

He slowly opened his eyes, however, all he could see was darkness.

-No. It wasn't. As his eyes were adapting to the environment, he slowly could see a faint color of gold in front of his face, golden strings-no, those were strands of hair-a blonde hair.

Seconds later, he realized that his arm was wrapped around something, searching for warmth.

Slowly, a pair of closed eyebrows appeared in front of his face. Then a nose, then a bright-colored lip, and then the very face of a sleeping beauty Lucy Heartfilia appeared in front of his eyes.

And his arm was currently wrapped around Lucy's waist.

You could say Rogue screamed so loud that his voice didn't even come out.

But he screamed, anyway.

"WHOAAAAAA!"

_Ting Tong_

The lights suddenly turned on, and Rogue could see a sleeping Lucy beside him, face towards him, with such a close distance.

All he could remember was the last time they talked, they were currently talking about flying cats and talking pigs when suddenly everything was black. Maybe they were too tired and slept? But seriously, in close distance?

So, for probably a short time, they were sleeping together while facing each other.

Rogue's heart couldn't not function properly right then. Should he wake her up? But what if she didn't want to wake up? What if-

"...om..."

Rogue froze.

With his abnormal eyes, he saw how a single tear of sadness dropped off Lucy's closed eye, as she let out a small, yearning mumble, "...Mother..."

_"We're living without them."_

For a while, Rogue stared at the sad girl intently, seemingly knew about the exact pain, as he stretched his hand to wipe Lucy's tear away gently with his thumb-

"Miss Heartfilia!"

-And he jerked his hand off her, immediately.

The lift's door slowly opened, and suddenly an officer of the Strawberry Apartment walked in, "We've fixed the lift, miss, this is the 7th floor and you may come out-oh."

He froze as he saw the sight of sleeping Lucy and sitting Rogue on the ground.

"Wow...sorry, dude, I'll come back later..."

"THE FUCK?!"

That scream woke Lucy up.

"Uhh... Rogue?" she yawned, calling his name. Both Rogue and the officer were blushing madly at the sight of just-awake Lucy, "It's opened...we can come out...what time is it?" the 'what time is it' part was Lucy's usual statement after she just woke up.

"Uhh...it's 1.30 pm."

"THE HELL?!"

Lucy's eyes snapped open as she jumped out from the lift and ran off, "My lunch is waiting for me to make sister!"

The officer blinked in confusion while Rogue came out from the lift and left, running after Lucy. Both of them forgot about their things. The officer sighed as he had to pick the huge boxes and a picture book to them by himself.

* * *

"Wendy, I'm home!"

Lucy slammed the door open, not even thinking why it wasn't locked. She had locked it when she left. Rogue, too, didn't even think about a polite entrance as he just entered her place and followed her. Both of them were in panic for unknown reason.

Fortunately, Rogue managed to come back to reality after he thought how improper if he just followed Lucy to Wendy's bedroom. So he stopped in the living room and he watched Lucy opened Wendy's door and ran inside.

However, both of them didn't realize that there was a sound in the kitchen.

* * *

At the sight of a still sleeping Wendy, Lucy tripped her foot and fell to the ground with absolute irritation. _Of course _she was still sleeping, Wendy was a heavy sleeper. Well, at least she wasn't waiting for her in hunger.

Lucy decided to wake Wendy up, she had to eat her lunch, after all. "Wendy. Wendy, get up, I'm back."

Wendy stirred a bit, slowly opening her eyes. "Oh, Lucy..." she yawned, "...Good night."

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Lucy chuckled and pulled her so she was sitting up, but not touching her bandaged foot, "Let's eat lunch together, okay?"

"Mmm, no, I've eaten my lunch. That's why I slept again."

Lucy blinked, "How? You can't even cook."

"Yes, I can't, and neither he can. Thankfully he called a pizza delivery so we ate together..."

"He who?" Lucy asked worriedly, did a stranger come into her apartment and hypnotize her sister? Wendy didn't realize Lucy's worried expression, "He was waiting for you, Lucy. He said something about an upcoming football match."

* * *

Rogue was frozen again.

There was a young man with a pink hair wearing a scarf and a tight green T-shirt and black pants in the kitchen. But what made Rogue froze in shock was because he knew him. And so was the man, who was currently eating a pizza.

"...Whoa, Rogue..."

"...Natsu-san..."

"...Are you Lucy's/Luigi's boyfriend?"

* * *

**Yes, I totally forgot about something, silly me :P**

**So, about how Lucy will end up with...she'll decide it...more like I'll decide it...by Polls! XD**

**Check out the polls in my profile guys! Seriously, it's the first time I create a Poll, is that right? Is that wrong? I hope it's alright...**

**Vote your ships before the poll is closed! When will it close? Who knows~ vote as much as you can! Well, up to 2, actually. Blame the poll settings...**

**Thank you so much!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yuhuu~**

**Here I am, updating a new chapter~**

**Thanks for reading my story and for patiently waiting for my update~**

**It's already holiday! XD**

**You can vote for your favorite boys up until 5! So, please continue to vote for who's going to end up with Lucy!**

**Once again, sorry for mistakes~**

**Please read and review :)**

**So, who do you want this girl to end up with?**

* * *

**POV I**

Fairy Tail FC had 2 famous strikers.

The first one was me, Natsu Dragneel, the son of Fire Dragon of Fairy Tail Igneel Dragneel.

The second one was the son of my father's half-brother, the Iron Dragon of Fairy Tail Metallicana Redfox. To put it simply, my partner on the soccer field was my cousin, Black Steel Gajeel Redfox.

Our fathers, Igneel and Metallicana were said to be the previous Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail. My father with his monstrous and flaming kick combined with Metallicana's strong stamina and iron will had brought Fairy Tail's victory for many years. After Gajeel and I were born, they put high expectations on us to be their successors as the next Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail.

To be the greatest soccer player in the world as the Fire Dragon of Fairy Tail was my promise to my dad.

Why did I suddenly talk about them anyway?

Easy, Gajeel had another cousin. And his other cousin was standing in front of me right now. So the cousin of my cousin was standing in front of me.

"Natsu-san?"

Rogue asked while pointing his finger at me, his expression showed disbelief. So did I. I even stopped munching my pizza. "Whoa, Rogue…"

"Are you Lucy's/Luigi's boyfriend?"

After that synchronized question, we froze.

That question just came out from my mouth. I was in Luigi's-I meant Lucy's house right now. I managed to enter her house by politely asking where she lived to the receptionist. Strangely, the female receptionist just stuttering and trembling in disbelief as she saw me .Fortunately, there was an old lady who told me where her room was.

When she said Lucy was not in the house right then, I gave her my puppy dog eyes and told her how I reaaaaally wanted to meet her. Her sprinkled old face was blushing and she was giggling mischievously after I said that. She suddenly gave me a spare key to enter Lucy's room! Yippe! She said that I had to give her a lovely welcome after she got back, don't get too far because Wendy's there and don't forget about protection? Nah, who cares.

To summarize it, I entered Lucy's house and saw Wendy sleeping alone in her room-well, her bedroom door was opened. I didn't mean to wake her up but she did so and told me she was hungry. I went panic. The last time I cooked in my house, I set it on fire. So, I did something that Ice Princess would probably do when we were staying up all night to play Plants vs Zombies-call a Pizza Delivery. We ate together and after that Wendy fell asleep again. I kept some pizza slices for Lucy, too.

And here I was, eating my pizza because it's so damn delicious.

"-Er, what? Me, no, I mean, you, how did you, er, why are you here, Natsu-san?"

Huh? Oh right, Rogue's still in front of me.

"Me? I'm here to see Lucy, the owner of this house."

"I-I see...How did you know her...?"

"We just met yesterday, and now we're friends!" I said proudly with my toothy smile. Rogue's probably shocked when I said that. As far as he knew me, the only female person in my life was my mother.

And I was right, Rogue widened his eyes in disbelief. Even his mouth was opened.

"So, what are ya doin' here? Do Lucy know you? Do you know her? What's your relationship with her anyway?"

"Errr... I met her 2 days ago, I'm her neighbor."

I froze.

Rogue was one of my family, my friend.

Still, damn it.

HE MET LUCY EARLIER THAN ME.

"Neighbor, huh? Listen, I helped her taking care of her sister Wendy, I got her number and put it on my favorite list, and I even have a spare key to enter her house! So, I am officially her friend."

Rogue put on a somewhat forced smile, "I see...I'm happy you finally got a _female _friend, Natsu-san."

"Yeah, Thanks. Anyway, since Lucy's my friend, I'll check on her every week startin' from now, texting her everyday and make sure nobody mess with her-"

"Natsu-san, if you're really worried about her I can check on her everyday for you. Since I'm her neighbor."

I just felt a burning tension in my chest.

Neighbor? So what? I'm her friend, for fuck's sake! Friends are more important, closer, and stronger than neighbors!

"No! I mean-you don't have to do that. Yeah, I know you're her neighbor and she's your neighbor, but still she's my friend and my friend is your neighbor so itdoesn'tchangethefactthatIamLucy'sfriend!"

...

..

.

"...So?" Rogue tilted his head.

"...Forget what I said, want some pizza?"

"NATSU!"

We almost jumped after we heard that. It was Lucy's voice. I turned my head and saw Lucy standing behind Rogue, arms crossing in front of her breasts. I smiled widely and called her back happily, "LUCY!"

She walked towards me fast, like she wanted to hug me for leaving her too long. That's right, friends would hug each other when they met. Hell yeah, she's going to hug me in front of her neighbor, who'd just greet her when they met!

Sorry Rogue, you're like my brother but I wouldn't let you win.

"Nice to see ya too, Lu-"

**Lucy Kick!**

* * *

**POV II**

"You spineless jerk! Where did you get a spare key to my house?! Don't enter my house without my permission!"

"Lucy! Stop it!"

I struggled angrily as Rogue was holding me off from kicking Natsu once more. He was lying on the floor, mumbling about a soccer ball rolling around his head.

"Lucy, he's a soccer player! Don't hurt him or it'll be difficult for him to play!"

"I don't care!"

"Uh yeah...I'll score another goal...wehee..."

_Krieeet_

We (actually, just me and Rogue) froze after we heard the sound of a door opened.

"...Please be quiet..." Wendy said while yawning from her bedroom, "...I still want to sleep..."

"Wendy, you're standing!"

Wendy blinked for a while, "...Yes, I am?"

"Not that, your foot's still not okay," I got out from Rogue's grip, glaring at Natsu with a 'this-isn't-over' message and walked towards her. "I can't help it...you're noisy..." Wendy pouted as I picked her up.

"I'm sorry, baby. Rogue, sorry for troubling you, too. You can leave if you want," I said to Rogue.

"No, that's okay. Want me to help with something?" Rogue offered. I smiled as I shook my head politely, I had troubled him too much.

"...Okay," he said. I blinked for a while. Somehow, his voice sounded so...sad. "Just call me if you need help."

"Thank you."

"See you later, Rogue-san," Wendy waved her tiny hand towards Rogue. He smiled back and waved his hand towards her. After that, he opened my door and took a leave. I couldn't help but smile warmly at his trace. He could be a very good friend-

"Why is Natsu-san on the floor?"

I felt my brain was cracking, I almost forgot about him, "Well, that's his punishment for sneaking into our house."

"But he helped me to walk again."

I stared at my sister, "He did?"

"I did!"

I almost dropped Wendy from my arms. Natsu was suddenly standing up and waving his hand, getting my attention. "One day to go and she'll be able to walk again!"

"How do you know?"

"I'm a foot-expert."

I raised my eyebrow at Natsu who smiled toothily at me. I sighed, "...I'm sorry for kicking you, but please don't sneak into my room ever again."

"What? I didn't sneak in, I entered your house with a spare key. Isn't that different?"

"_Without _my permission."

"Come on, Lucy, we're friends, right?"

I fell silent for a while, "...Yes, we are," I said as Natsu put on his wide smile after he heard that, "But it doesn't mean that you're free to enter my house without my permission!"

"I thought friends always do that. Y'know, the 'make yourself at home' part?"

"You need to fix your behavior. Even best friends don't do this," I said. Suddenly, I remembered the time when Gray suddenly popped out in my house naked, reading a manuscript for my novel! Let's just say I gave him a perfect piece of my mind.

"...Really?" Natsu raised his eyebrow skeptically.

"Well, I think so. My house, my rules."

"Then what should I so I can do it?"

"H-huh?" I blinked my eyes, suddenly my cheeks were burning in red. "W-Why are you so buddy-buddy with me, anyway?!"

"What? I want to know you better," Natsu said as he took a step closer to me. Our heights were not too different but he's still taller than me, so I need to lift my head to see his face-Whoa, whoa, why did I even want to see his face closer?!

"Maybe if you become Lucy's boyfriend, she'll allow you to get in free."

..

.

Okay, I didn't say that. It was my surprisingly innocent Wendy! "Wwwwwhat did you-?!"

"Oh, you're right! I always see somethin' like that in movies. Maybe I can even go to her bedroom freely!"

"HEY-"

"I saw something like sleeping and taking a bath together, so maybe you can do it, too!"

"WENDY-"

"So, Luce," Natsu grinned widely at me, "Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

* * *

**POV III**

"Sorry, but I won't accept a guy I just met yesterday as my boyfriend."

" Yadunthaftubiddeshitautofmi...(You don't have to beat the shit out of me)," Natsu mumbled weakly, lying on the floor again but with swollen face and huge lumps on his head, after Lucy had just completely beat him up.

"If you really want to ask me out, at least do it willingly! Don't take Wendy's joke too far! And I'm not even finish with you, little lady," Lucy said sweetly at the end of her statement as she pinched Wendy's cheeks mercilessly, "Ahmsowwysis..." Wendy sobbed as her tears came out continuously. Lucy was surprisingly monstrous if you made her snap.

After she calmed down, Lucy went to sit on her couch like nothing had happened. "So, what do you want, Natsu?" she asked, taking a slice of pizza on the table that Natsu had kept for her and ate it. Natsu tried his hardest to get up and sit beside Lucy, who scooted away a little. Just a little.

And after a magical wipe with his arm, Natsu's face became normal. He became his usual rowdy self as he put his legs on the table, making Lucy glared for a while. "Well, you see, there's an upcoming match between Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale in a few days, so..."

"You want me to come and watch?" Lucy hit the nail perfectly as Natsu nodded in joy. Lucy sighed guiltily, "...I'm sorry, Natsu. But I think I can't-"

"WHAT?!" Natsu shouted out in disbelief, making Lucy jumped, "BUT-BUT I ALREADY TOLD MY PARENTS YOU'RE GONNA COME! AND-AND MY FRIENDS-AND MY TEAM-"

"Hey! You told them randomly without even asked me first!"

"Because I'm 100% sure you're gonna come!"

"Who the heck are you?!"

"Well, I'm your friend so I'm sure you want to watch me!"

Silence.

Natsu blinked as he saw Lucy suddenly blushed, "I-It's not like I don't want to watch you! But-But I'll be busy because of something..." she stuttered, avoiding eye contact with him.

"What something? Maybe I can help!" Natsu patted his chest, "We're friends! And friends help each other, right?"

And for the first time, Natsu saw Lucy smiled at him gently, "Yes, we are."

That made Natsu grin even wider.

"It's actually about an event in my school-"

"Oh, I see. You're an IMH student, right?" Natsu asked, probably remembering Lucy's uniform that he saw yesterday. Lucy nodded in response as she continued on, "The President asked me to do something like cosplaying to perform the greatest performance. And if I fail, I have to join the Student Council..."

"Why? Isn't that great?" Natsu asked while crossing his arms, listening intently at her. Lucy let out a faint smile, "Yeah, that's probably great for someone other than me. The Student Council duties will make me busy and it'll interrupt my time for taking care of Wendy."

Natsu nodded, still listening at her. Lucy eyed him for a long time, "...You don't ask me where our parents are?"

"If you want to tell me, do it. But if not, it's fine. Besides, I think I already know that'll make you feel down."

Lucy stared at Natsu in disbelief. But then she couldn't help but gave him another beautiful smile, "...Thank you, Natsu."

Natsu felt like he wanted to hear that again, it made him even more eager to help, "So, what's the cosplaying about?"

Lucy then told him the whole story. About the Princess of Dragons, the boys she needed to search and her decision-

"Are you kidding me?! That's my favorite legend!" Natsu stood up while smiling eagerly, "I ABSOLUTELY want to be the Fire Dragon!"

"Now that you say that, do you actually get your techniques from the Fire Dragon's story?"

"Hell yeah! Everyone always said that my father is the manifestation of the Fire Dragon himself! And my mother is a Sky Dragon because hey, fire will get bigger when you give it some wind, right? As for my uncle, he gets the title of an Iron Dragon because he's as invincible as an iron, a perfect buddy for a Fire Dragon, as everyone says."

"What an interesting family you have."

"Yeah! So, who'll you choose?"

Lucy rubbed her forehead, she needed to get use to this question, "I still don't know."

"Well, you're gonna choose me, of course."

"Wait, what? Why do I-"

"Because we're friends, right?"

"...Why are you so happy because we're friends...?"

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck, "Well...I just thought it's super great to have you as my friend..."

Lucy couldn't help but feel herself like, flying, "Says someone who just asked me out a while ago..."

"Hey, you said it was a joke!"

..

.

"...Oh, you're right...I said that before..." Lucy murmured darkly. Natsu cringed in response, did he just say something bad? Wrong? Forbidden?

"Grr..."

Even Carla was definitely pissed at him.

"Whoa, a cat? So you have one, too?" Natsu asked Lucy as he stroked Carla's head playfully. Carla flinched but then she allowed him to stroke her fur, anyway.

"You have one, too?" Lucy asked, "Yeah! His name is Happy and I bet they're gonna be best buddies!" Natsu said, picking Carla and played with her for a while. Lucy smiled at them, thinking about how lively her house suddenly became-wait, where's Wendy?

Lucy got up from her couch and went to her sister's bedroom. According to her instinct, Wendy was probably in her bedroom since everyone had forgotten about her (and to get away from her as soon as possible). And there she was, reading a book on her bed.

"Wendy?" Lucy called her, Wendy turned her head towards her sister, and then she buried her face into her pillow, "Please don't hurt my cheeks again."

Lucy giggled, "No, I won't," she sat on Wendy's bed and pulled her gently, holding her like a toddler, "What are you reading?"

"It's your book," Wendy said, pointing at the fairy tale book she was currently reading-the Princess of Dragons. Lucy laid her head on her sister's pillow, with Wendy still in her arms, and grabbed the book. "Let's read it together, okay?"

"What about Natsu-san/me?"

Lucy startled as she saw Natsu standing in front of Wendy's bedroom, with Carla on his head. Lucy froze, but then she chuckled, "I thought you already know the legend."

"Yeah, but I want to hear you read it for me."

"Mmm, okay, come here."

"Yeah, story time!"

Wendy smiled, feeling the warm atmosphere between the two. Natsu sat beside Lucy with Carla on his lap, while Lucy was having Wendy sat on her lap while she held the magical book that would probably interfere with her current life-the Princess of Dragons.

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess living in a magical kingdom where people and dragons lived together._

_"Her parents, the King and Queen, loved her so much. All people and dragons also loved her because of her beauty and heart. She was the jewel of the kingdom._

_When the princess had turned into a very beautiful young woman, the King asked seven dragons to protect the princess as she would someday rule his kingdom; the Fire Dragon, the Ice Dragon, the Lightning Dragon, the Star Dragon, the Shadow Dragon, the White Dragon, and the last but not the least, the Black Dragon."_

_The seven dragons and the princess loved each other with all their heart. However, the dragons' prideful and possessive selves to protect the princess alone led them to a fight._

_The Fire Dragon wanted to have her warm touch for itself._

_The Ice Dragon wanted to have her flawless figure for itself_

_The Lightning Dragon wanted to have her striking beauty for itself._

_The Star Dragon wanted to have her sparkling eyes for itself._

_The Shadow Dragon wanted to have her bottomless affection for itself._

_The White Dragon wanted to have her pure love for itself._

_And the Black Dragon wanted to have her colorful heart for itself._

_Their fight had brought the once beautiful kingdom to chaos. The only one who could stop their meaningless fight was the princess herself. Fortunately, the princess managed to stop their fight although their kingdom was already destroyed. The seven dragons realized their mistake. They apologized to the princess and the King. At first, the King didn't want to forgive them. But after the princess persuaded him, he changed his mind but in one condition:_

_The princess had to choose only one of her beloved dragon to serve as her guardian for eternity. And for those who weren't chosen had to rebuild the kingdom and acted as the guardians of the 7 cities no matter what, and to never have their beloved princess in their life forever. That was the punishment for destroying his beautiful kingdom Fiore._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Guys~!**

**It's been a while~**

**Sorry if I'm REALLY late, but Happy New Year + Happy Chinese New Year!**

**Please continue to vote~**

**Thanks for waiting. I hope you can enjoy this.**

**And sorry for my mistakes.**

**So, who do you want this girl to end up with?**

* * *

**POV I**

"I-I don't understand."

I kept flipping the last two pages continuously, searching for a last page that would probably fix my confusion.

_The princess had to choose only one of her beloved dragon to serve as her guardian for eternity. And for those who weren't chosen had to rebuild the kingdom and acted as the guardians of the 7 cities no matter what, and to never have their beloved princess in their life forever-_

However, there was no other page left to read.

_The princess had to choose only one of her beloved dragon to serve as her guardian for eternity._

Which one?

__The princess had to choose only one-__

"See that? Even the real end of that legend is still a mystery," Natsu said, he was currently lying on Wendy's bed beside me, resting his head over his hands. Seriously, I could even feel his muscular thigh touching mine. "But I'm sure the princess's gonna choose the Fire Dragon!"

"Romeo-kun said that, too," Wendy said, "Since the Fire Dragon was the strongest, the princess would definitely choose it, he said."

"And who says the Fire Dragon was the strongest? I didn't find any statement about it in this book."

"Hey!" Natsu snapped, obviously hurt by my sentence. "Of course it's the strongest! It can breathe fire from its mouth!"

"Natsu, I think the other dragons can breathe something out from their mouth, too."

"But nothing like fire! Fire is the strongest in the world!"

"If the Ice Dragon can breathe ice, then I bet it can defeat the Fire Dragon."

"Don't judge the dragons by their shitty breath! The Fire Dragon will beat the fuck out of the Ice Dragon!"

Thank goodness I managed to cover Wendy's ears first. I gave the dense soccer player a glare after that.

"Grr... Then, how 'bout you, Wen? Which one do you think the princess will choose?" Natsu asked Wendy after I released her ears. However, both of us were still glaring at each other.

"Mmm..." Wendy mumbled. Both Natsu, Carla, and I were staring at her for a while, waiting her answer. Wendy glanced at me for a while, making me confused. But moments later, she opened her mouth and said, "Maybe it's the Star Dragon."

"WHAT?!" Natsu yelled, almost jumping from Wendy's bed. "You-why-star-not-fire?!" Natsu asked, aghast.

"Lucy loves stars," Wendy explained, "So maybe the princess likes Star Dragon the most."

"That's the reason?!" Natsu asked again, "Just because of floating, shining objects in the sky?!"

I couldn't help but chuckle. My sister compared me with the princess. But if I was really the princess, I think I wouldn't choose it just for that reason.

"If there's a Sky Dragon, I want to choose it. But there is not," Wendy pouted. I smiled, Wendy loved the sky, especially when it was filled with shining stars that I loved.

"Oh, come on! It's you who have to choose! Not Lucy!" Natsu grumbled in annoyance. I raised my eyebrow, "Then why do you so insist that she will choose the Fire Dragon-wait, I understand."

I fell silent. Natsu and Wendy were staring at me, confused.

The true meaning of the story, I got it.

This story was meant to entertain children because of its variety of characters, the interesting seven dragons. The illustration were perfect, not too scary but actually splendid. The princess was beautiful in the eyes of the children. This made children wanted to choose one of the dragons as their favorite character, their chosen dragon, so that they could create the ending themselves. They were taught to make a decision for the greater good.

To the point that the little girl in my arms and the childish soccer player beside me were defending their own decision, this story was unbelievably good for children.

"Gah! Whatever, y'all can be irritating, somehow," Natsu groaned, "I'm just gonna forget how irritating you are by taking a nap," he stated, lying on Wendy's bed like it was his, "Wake me up when dinner is served."

"You're gonna stay until dinner?!" I asked in disbelief, just how long he wanted to stay in my house?! It's not like I didn't enjoy his company, actually, I loved it. But not _that _love, absolutely. I meant-

-Annnnd he answered me with a snore.

"I want another nap, too," Wendy pouted, she slowly crawled away from my lap and crawled towards Natsu-

"No, no. You're not sleeping beside him," I pulled her back quickly.

"Lucy, don't be jealous."

"I'M NOT-Listen, he's a stranger. Don't sleep beside strangers."

"But he's your friend," Wendy tilted her head. I couldn't say anything again so I sighed, "Just sleep on my bed, okay?" I said as I picked her up, carrying her on my hip like I usually did.

"But Carla already sleeps beside Natsu-san. I want to sleep with Carla," Wendy whined. She's right, our cat was already sleeping beside Natsu, curling up like a ball. I sighed again, "I'll bring her to you after this."

"But I like my bed more, it's comfy."

"One more whine and I won't let you sleep with me when you have nightmares."

"...I love you, Lucy," Wendy immediately wrapped her arms around my neck. Smart kid.

We went out from Wendy's bedroom, leaving the door opened so I would know if Natsu woke up or not. Her bedroom was in front of mine, so I only needed to take a few steps-

_Ting Tong_

"Lucy, someone's ringing our bell," Wendy told me while pointing at our door. I looked towards her, "Should I get it or bring you to bed first?" I asked. "Door first," Wendy answered. I nodded and readjusted her in my arms for a while. After that, I went to get our door.

I took a fast glance at my clock. It's already 3 p.m. Somehow, I thought I forgot something. Something really important. But I brushed my thoughts off before I opened the door. And then, I opened the door with my left hand.

"Who is it?" I asked-

-And then I remembered that something.

"Lu-chan!"

"We heard about Wendy-chan so we came here to visit!"

"You should have told me first, Lucy. I can help Wendy with my medical ability."

Lisanna, Levy, and Erza were standing in front of me, smiling widely. The school was already over. That's what I forgot.

"Lisanna-san! Levy-san! Erza-san!" Wendy greeted happily. However, the moment I saw them, my mind went to something problematic.

Natsu was sleeping in Wendy's room. There's a chance he might wake up.

What if they found out the famous soccer player was sleeping in my sister's room?!

"Oi, don't be surprised like that. They're worried about Wendy, y'know?" I heard a very familiar voice behind them. And then, my best friend walked out from behind.

"I brought your homework," Gray said, holding the homework that I asked.

What should I do if he found out?!

* * *

**POV II**

_BRAK!_

"What the fuck did you say to Lucy?"

I was probably the only junior who dared to slam the table in front of the Student Council President.

However, when it came to something about my best friend, I care about nothing but her.

Laxus stayed silent, while his juniors Freed and the other Disciplinary Committees was trembling in anger after he saw my action. Even Mira widened her eyes at me.

After a long intense silence, Laxus answered my question.

"I asked her to be the Princess of Dragons, and she accepts. That's all."

"For the Fantasia?! Don't fucking kidding me, she doesn't have any slightest interest in cosplaying. Are you threatening her with something?!"

"Yes, she doesn't have any interest. But she'll do it, definitely."

"Why can't you just leave her alone?!" I shouted, clenching my fists tightly. I was fighting the urge to beat the shit out of this whore. Laxus stared at me in silence, like my words didn't have any meaning for him. Like he didn't care about Lucy's suffering at all.

That made me want to puke.

"Stop acting like a pain, Gray!" Freed yelled, "This is something between Lucy Heartilifa and Laxus-sama! You have no right to meddle in!"

"I have no right, you say?!" Gray raised his voice, "I have the frigging right to meddle in! You're forcing my best friend to do something she doesn't want to!"

"Stop it, Gray," Mira tried to calm me down, "Do you think Lucy wants to see you acting like this towards Laxus? Because of her?"

I fell silent after she said that.

Mira was probably the only senior I respected in that room.

"You act like she's yours, like we have to ask for your permission first," Evergreen spat, "This is her own decision to make. If you're truly her best friend, then you shouldn't object her decision like this."

"She's not even your girlfriend~" Bickslow sang, mocking at me.

"I'm the one who make the deal," Laxus continued, smirking at me with devilish intention, "So this is only between Lucy_ and_ me. There's no place for you, Fullbuster."

I gritted my teeth hard, glaring at the President with hatred.

Even though I hated it, they're right.

Damn it, if only I knew this sooner. If only I stayed with Lucy yesterday, she wouldn't have to deal with Laxus.

I didn't have any right to meddle in, it's her decision, I knew.

Even though I hated it, no matter how resentful her reason was, I should have accepted it.

I had no right to act like she's mine.

Even so...

"...She has someone on her mind right now," I said quietly, "She has to take care of her sister all alone..."

What did they know about her life? What did they know about her problem? What did they know about her feelings?

I knew her more than anyone.

"Wendy, right?"

I snapped my eyes open after Laxus called Wendy's name.

He suddenly stood up from his comfy President's chair, "Let me tell you something interesting," he said as he stared out of the window, staring at the country he lived, Fiore.

"A country this big can never be controlled just by one family, the Royal Family. That's why, there are other families that serve the King while subconsciously rule the country themselves. They take their high status as advantages to live in this country, so they can have a high status like no other."

"However, neither of those families can have a prosperous position like us, the Dreyar House. We, who have served His Highness for generations as his right hand, can never be rivaled when it comes to personal status-"

"Don't talk big about your shitty life," I hissed, "Besides, there is _another _great family that can rival yours. Known as the left hand of the King... The Marvell House," I couldn't stop myself to bite my lips after I said that family's name.

"That family works under the shadow, I'm talking about the greatest family that you can see," Laxus grinned cockily, "However, as much as I hate it, you're right. The Dreyars and the Marvells are two most influenced families in Fiore. The two have a same reason: Together with the Royal Family, they are the founding fathers of Fiore."

Everyone but me widened their eyes, maybe that's the first time they heard it. However, I already knew that.

"But mysteriously, years ago, something changed. Suddenly, there existed one family that its wealth could even rival the founding fathers. It's odd, they're not special, but suddenly, they became as special as us. That's the family that I really take an interest, the Golden Family, Heartfilia."

"It was said that the Heartfilias began its glory after the existence of one woman, a woman that could even change a country, Layla Heartfilia. But, I still cannot believe that one, single woman, could bring such fortune to one family. That's why I tried to know about the Heartfilias, about Layla Heartfilia, and about her daughters, Lucy and Wendy."

_"_You son of a bitch..." I cursed, so he wanted to make Lucy suffer out of curiosity?!

"I'm curious. Even after Layla Heartfilia's passing, the Heartfilias still have their glory. Jude Heartfilia is still trying to protect his family's high status at the cost of abandoning his own daughters. That's right. Positions, levels, and places. They have a great influence in life. It pisses me off."

"Their father can't even take care of them. Their mother has gone. They can't have something called parental love ever again. So, what's so special about them? What's so special about the Heartfilias? What's so special about that ridiculous broken family-?!"

_BAM!_

And then I punched him hard, right in the face.

* * *

"You're the most reckless person I've ever met."

"Yeah, I know," I said to Erza, who still didn't believe about my previous antics. I called myself lucky because before the Disciplinary Committees could kick me out from IMH, Erza and Mira stepped in to help me. And miraculously, Laxus didn't mind at all. What? If I was kicked out from IMH, Lucy would probably hate the Student Council even more. He knew it. Damn, he's a pain in the ass, but he's smart.

Even so, that would be the last time I punched him. Because if I did it again, I had to be prepared for a World War III.

"I'll help Lucy as much as I can, no need to worry, Gray," Erza stated. I smiled, I knew she's going to help her. "So, even though his words are unforgivable, I still think that you should have not punched Laxus."

"That's what you think, Erza," I said, "That's what you think."

_I could never forget that time._

_That time, Lucy was broken in pieces. There's nothing I could do but to hold her in my cold arms._

_Even though I couldn't give her the warmest embrace, she let me hold her._

_I could never forget that moment. The moment when I saw that face._

Because neither of you had ever seen her true anguished face.

* * *

"Wow, your Porsche is totally cramped," Lisanna told me.

"Yeah, right. That's because all of you are tagging along with me," I answered sarcastically while driving my car after school. Lucy's classmates and best friends other than me: Levy, Lisanna, and Erza, were sitting on the back seat together. Since their body were-ehem-well if you counted three people together-two with huge boobs and one not-did Levy just glare at me-huge, it made my Porsche looked so cramped. I even had enough difficulty to drive my car.

"Oh, come on! We want to check on Wendy-chan! Besides, are you that possessive that you won't allow us to see Lucy~?"

I almost lost control of my car.

"T-t-t-t-the hell are you talking about?! Just shut up, I'm driving!" I yelled but couldn't hide my flushing face. Damn, they hit me right on the spot.

"Aww~ our Gray is sooo protective over our Lucy~" Lisanna teased. Just calm down, I was driving. I should give my utmost attention to the roadway and my wheel.

Yeah, this car only had two combined seats, after all. Lucy always sat beside whenever we went to school and went home together, sometimes in weekend too, when we went to have fun. Wendy would sometimes tag along, too. Usually, she sat on the middle. But being a child on her age, she got curious at so many buttons and a stick on my car, and almost pushed the hazard button at one time before Lucy caught her and scolded her. I told her it's fine because it's only the hazard button, but Lucy just being her over dramatic self when it came to her sister-

"From the look of your face, I bet you're thinking about Lucy," Erza said while taking a bite of her cookies.

I almost lost control of my car.

"I wonder why she hasn't told you about the Dragons thingy," Lisanna suddenly wondered, "I bet she's gonna ask you to be her Ice Dragon. And don't forget about the other-"

"Well, I didn't ask her. So, she didn't tell me. That's the type of girl she is," I said, "But I'm gonna ask her after this."

"Don't worry, Gray," Levy smiled at me, "I'm sure Lu-chan's gonna choose you as her dragon," she said, "And that will be the perfect opportunity to ask her out."

Seriously, with these girls beside me, I doubted I could make it out to Lucy's house alive. But I made it, anyway.

* * *

**POV III**

The first time Lucy did was not welcoming her guests.

Instead, she ran towards Wendy's room and closed it, hiding from them.

"Lucy?" Wendy pulled Lucy's hair in confusion, "What's wrong?"

Lucy put Wendy down and grabbed her shoulders, "Wendy, please, be my good girl and don't let Natsu wake up. If he does, don't let him come out. Cage him, tie him up, or chain him, I don't care, just don't let him meet them-"

"Why?" Wendy tilted her head, Lucy slapped her forehead. There's no time for explanation. "Please, just do it. You're the only one who can do it. I entrust this to you. I love you-"

"You sound like you want to go out for a war."

"Because I do."

"Er...leave it to me?"

"Thanks!" Lucy pecked Wendy's forehead and went out from Wendy's room, not forget to lock it. After that, she ran to her front door, finally welcoming her guests who gave her confused faces.

"Sooooo," Lucy whistled forcefully, "Can I help you all?"

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me about the stupid parade thingy?" Gray asked in annoyance.

"What? You didn't ask," Lucy answered straight to the point. "But I'm going to tell you right now, actually."

"Forget that, I already heard from Levy," Gray replied. Levy just whistled on the couch when Lucy glanced at her.

"You're truly one hell of a fool. You're just throwing yourself into a huge mess!"

"At least I can do it myself! Mind your own problem!"

"My problem?! Hell yeah, you're going to ask me to cosplay as an Ice Dragon, eventually. So, that's my problem! I've gotta wear a funny reptilian costume with frilly blue decorations!"

"Well, I've gotta wear a ridiculous huge blooming dress that I can't probably walk with it! Not to mention that I have to choose one of those ridiculous reptiles! My problem is greater than you!"

"That's what you get for not telling me earlier!"

"What the hell do you want?!"

"I want to see you in a princess outfit at the parade and then I'll be laughing my ass off you-"

"I'll probably be laughing at you first, naked in front of the stage, you sicko stripper!"

"Did you two just reveal your hidden desire to each other?" Erza asked.

Lucy and Gray froze, smokes of embarrassment could be seen on their heads.

"They're soooo going ooon," Lisanna watched them intently while giggling.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy and Gray shouted in unison. And then they blushed, avoiding each other's eye contacts.

"Well, I don't want to see two lovey-dovey's argument right now," Levy waved her hand, earning a glare from the two, "I want to check on Wendy-chan."

Levy was the first one to attack.

"Don't mind her, she's sleeping," Lucy immediately thought of an excuse. Levy blinked, "But you just carried her moments ago. She can sleep that fast?"

"Errr, yeah..." Lucy answered. No matter what, her best friends should not enter the Nirvana (read: Wendy's room).

"Aww, that's too bad. It's been a while since we talked together, can we wake her up to talk, Lu-chan?" Lisanna launched another attack from the south.

"Wwwwell, you're free to talk to her! But, not right now. I don't want to wake her up. The poor girl's been tired all day," Lucy said as she created a celestial shield with the help of the twelve zodiacs. In her imagination.

"Tired from what? I thought she didn't go to school today so she could rest all day. That's why you stayed to take care of her, right?"

However, the strongest enemy, Titania, emerge from the north with thousand swords.

"Yyyyes! But you see, her foot's still hurting, so she decided to sleep all day to ease the pain!" With the help of 88 constellations, Lucy launched another attack.

"You're just making things problematic," Gray rubbed the back of his neck in annoyance, "I'm just gonna check on her and make sure she's getting better," unbeknownst to Lucy, Gray had already stood in front of Wendy's room.

Finally, the exorcist wizard managed to end this imaginary war by a wave of his hand.

"Yeah, I want to check on her, too."

"Me, too!"

"I hope she hasn't changed."

"You just met her days ago..."

"Yeah, but it sounds cool."

And so, the prideful celestial mage Lucy Heartfilia released her trump card.

"A-actually, Wendy accidentally locked her door before she slept!"

Her best friends who were already standing in front of the door froze.

"Err... That's what I want to tell you from the start, even I can't enter her room right now before she wakes up..." Lucy rubbed her cheek with her finger, trying to calm herself while lying.

"Goodness, Lucy, you should reprimand Wendy about this, what if something bad happen to her inside?" Erza asked.

That made Lucy cringed, "N...No, I believe that's not going to happen. She's sleeping inside, guys! Nothing's gonna happen-"

Annnd she forgot that the one who's sleeping was Natsu.

Lucy froze.

"Speaking of locked doors, I just watched a good mystery movie yesterday!" Lisanna suddenly said, "You see, it all begins when a little girl accidentally cuts herself with a scissors inside her locked room-Oh, no, bad movie, bad timing-"

**Lucy Kick!**

Forgetting her previous objective, Lucy kicked Wendy's door with incredible strength. The door was opened by force.

Seconds after, she realized her own stupidity.

Her best friends were staring at her with mouth agape, except Erza, who stared at her with a prideful smile.

But what Lucy could do was staring blankly at her sister's room, praying that someone so famous wouldn't appear and made her best friends all crazy...

* * *

"Aww...she's sleeping, how cute~" Levy exclaimed at the sleeping Wendy on her bed.

"Well, at least she's okay," Lisanna sighed in relief, "So, what are you doing, kneeling on the floor like that, Lu-chan?"

"I'm just thanking...the God above..."

Natsu couldn't be seen anywhere.

Wendy probably asked him to hide, or something like that. But now, Lucy finally could feel relieved.

"Well, I think it's the best to let the little girl have her beauty sleep, let's get out, everyone," Erza said in a small voice, trying to not wake Wendy up. Lucy's face lit up, 'Yes, yes! Please, let's leave this room as soon as possible!'

"That's great," Gray smiled and tiptoed out, followed by the three girls. But Lucy went to her sister and gave her a loving kiss on the head, "Oh, thank you, thank you so much, Wen-"

_FLUUUUSH_

"AH! That feels good!"

Everyone except Wendy froze.

Slowly, they turned their heads towards the source of that boyish voice-Wendy's toilet.

"Now, I'm hungry. Hope Lucy's got the dinner, now~" Natsu sang while rubbing his stomach in hunger, as he came out of the toilet-

-and saw them.

All of them, except Wendy, blinked and fell silent.

There were very long 10 seconds of silence that felt like eternity.

...

..

.

"...Na..."

Lisanna was the first one who let out a voice with wide eyes and mouth agape.

"..Nanana..." Levy pointed her shivering hand at the famous striker.

"...D...Dadada..." Erza stuttered incoherently, also pointing her hand at Natsu, followed by Lisanna.

And then Gray made the most shocking face this world ever had.

Countered by Natsu, who gave him the widest eyes he could ever make, while pointing his hand towards Gray in pure shock.

...

..

.

"...NATSU?!"

"NATSU DRAGNEEL?!"

"THE NATSU DRAGNEEL?!"

_"NATSU?!"_

_"GRAY?!"_

Lucy buried her face into Wendy's chest, "Just kill me now."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! I'm back!**

**Wow, thank you so much for reading my story! Look, it's already over 100 followers!**

**Don't forget to vote for your ideal ship!**

**And sorry for my mistakes if you find it.**

**So, who do you want this girl to end up with?**

* * *

**POV I**

"Explain," demanded Erza the true hero.

She managed to stop the all out rants of shocked Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, and Levy with a single smack on their heads. Then she dragged Lucy, who tried to hide from them under Wendy's bed, and brought the host of the house to the living room, forcefully. The other people had no choice but followed her.

And then, she demanded answers from three most suspicious people: Lucy, Natsu and Gray, who were kneeling in front of her in absolute fear. Levy and Lisanna sat behind her, not knowing what they should do. Especially Lisanna, who kept mumbling Natsu's name in disbelief while staring at him wide-eyed.

After one single demand, there was a very long intense silence.

"...What the fuck are ya waitin' for?" Natsu whispered at Gray, "Explain it."

"You explain, bastard," Gray whispered back in irritation.

"You first, asshole."

"You first, jackass."

"You!"

"Me!"

"Me! Shit-"

"Fine, you first. My pleasure," Gray smirked in victory.

"What the fuck you son of a-"

_BAM!_

The two of them froze as Erza suddenly swung her wooden sword and hit a spot between them.

"Ladies first," she demanded. Natsu and Gray sighed in relief. Everyone then put their eyes on Lucy, who looked like her soul almost left her body. "Lucy," Erza finally called her name, sending shivers down Lucy's spine. "Answer my question truthfully-"

"Can we ask, too?" Levy interrupted. After Erza sent her a glare, she jumped and hid behind Lisanna, who actually wanted to ask how Lucy knew Natsu herself.

"First question," Erza started, "How do you know Natsu Dragneel?" she asked. Lisanna and Levy eyed her best friend with curiosity, while Natsu and Gray kept glaring at each other. Lucy gulped, since there's no other choice, she answered truthfully, "...He's the one who twisted Wendy's foot-"

"WHAT?!" Everyone expect Lucy shouted. Gray immediately grabbed Natsu's collar angrily, "You fucking-"

"I've apologized, okay?! I even take responsibility!" Natsu said in panic, "It was an accident! Dammit, Luce, how could you?!"

"I haven't finished talking," Lucy continued on, "-_accidentally."_

Levy and Lisanna sighed in relief. Gray released Natsu's collar but still glaring at him. So did Natsu. Erza shook her head and continued to the next question. "Now, it's your turn, Gray. How do you know Natsu Dragneel?"

Gray didn't answer her for a moment because he's too busy with a glare war between him and Natsu. But after sensing danger through their instinct, they stopped their ridiculous war. "Y-y-yes, Ma'am?! Did you need somethin'?" Gray asked.

"Answer. My. Question."

"That's right! Your question! You see, I think your frilly flower swimsuit doesn't suit you 'cause you look like a toddler with boobs-"

_BAM!_

"NOT _THAT_ QUESTION!" Erza screamed in anger and hit Gray's head with her wooden sword. Such force managed to knock Gray unconscious. Lucy deadpanned while Natsu laughed loudly, "Serves you right, icy pants!"

"Now's your turn, Natsu Dragneel," Erza demanded, making Natsu stopped laughing. He just saw her for the first time but Erza managed to make him scared. "I'll ask you the same: How do you know Gray?"

Lucy eyed him in curiosity, she's also shocked when she knew that her best friend and this famous person knew each other. Lisanna and Levy did the same. Natsu rubbed the back of his neck, "W-Well, it's nothing big, actually. Y'know, I've known this idiot since I was a brat, so he's my...Umm...What does it say...GAH!" Natsu clutched his head, "I haven't said this sentence for freaking years! Gray's my...he's my...!"

"Do you suffer partial amnesia?" Levy asked since it seemed so difficult to Natsu to say something. "What the heck is that?! I'm trying to think! Okay, Gray's a pervert, sucker, dumbass, stripper-"

"Stop making fun of him," Lucy said in annoyance, "Even though I quite agree with you."

"-Fine. I'm still trying to think, here! He's something...something begins with letter C! Yeah that's right!" Natsu said proudly.

"Caretaker?" Lisanna guessed.

"Nope."

"Coach?" Levy guessed, but Natsu shook his head.

"Companion?" Erza's the one who guessed then, "Mmmh...maybe but it doesn't sound right," Natsu said, still trying to think.

"Client?"

"Chef?"

"Carpenter?"

"Chambermaid?"

"I can't believe you guys," Lucy deadpanned, "He's your childhood friend, am I right?"

Silence.

"Yeah! That's it!" Natsu shouted in joy, "This jerk is my childhood friend!"

"Lu-chan, you're so smart!" praised Lisanna.

"Congratulations!" said Levy happily.

"Yeah, thanks. Haha..." Lucy said without pride. Speak of the devil, Gray opened his eyes and rubbed his head while groaning, "Aw, what the fuck, Erza..." he groaned and saw Natsu laughing at him, making him snapped, "You wanna fight with me, buddy?!"

"Bring it on!"

"Wait, wait! Not in my house!" Lucy stopped the two of them. She put her palms to their muscular chests to stop them. Natsu stopped and blinked at her while Gray stopped and blushed for a while. "Fine, I'm gonna beat you at Flappy Bird one more time," Natsu threatened him. Gray went back to reality and glared at him, "Over my dead Pou body."

"Nnn-Natsu Dragneel!"

Everyone turned their heads to Lisanna.

"I'm-I'm a HUGE fan of you and I really want your signature right now!" Lisanna requested while handing him a book. Lucy knew it was not an ordinary book for her. It's a special book that contained so many happy memories for Lisanna. It could be a photo, a diary, or else. She knew that because at the cover of the book, there's a photo of a smiling Lisanna with her best friends: Lucy, Levy, and Erza.

"Woah, thanks!" Natsu grinned toothily, making Lisanna blushed, "Well, if you want my signature-"

"Don't do it, Lisanna!" Gray suddenly objected, "You'll laugh to death when you see his signature!"

"Get lost, jackass!" Natsu pinched Gray's cheek roughly while he pulled Natsu's hair forcefully. Lisanna blinked awkwardly and tried to think twice about asking Natsu for his signature. But she's a big fan of him, so the shape of his signature, whenever it's monstrous or not, she'd keep it treasured.

"But what are you doing in Lu-chan's house, now, Natsu-san?" Levy asked. Natsu and Gray stopped fighting after that. "Oh, I want to invite her to watch Fairy Tail's upcoming match-"

"WHAT?!" Gray shouted in Natsu's ear. Natsu then punched him in the face.

"REALLY?!" Lisanna cried in disbelief. She immediately grabbed Lucy's shoulders and shook them, "THAT'S FANTASTIC, LU-CHAN! I'M SO JEALOUS! YOU HAVE TO ACCEPT IT-!"

"L-L-Lis, I can't!" Lucy cried, still being shaken by Lisanna, "I-I have to-the Dragons-Fantasia thing-"

"Oh, that's right!" Lisanna said and stopped shaking her. Lucy sighed in relief. "But, Lu-chan. That's so sad...Why..."

"I'm sorry, Lis," Lucy apologized. She thought of an idea that'd probably make her best friend happy, "Natsu, why don't you invite her instead of me-"

"What? I'm gonna invite her too."

Lisanna and Lucy froze. "I'm gonna invite the two of you, too!" Natsu said to Erza and Levy, who smiled widely after they heard that. Lisanna shrieked in joy and hugged Lucy. The blonde couldn't help but smile at her best friend's happiness. Natsu grinned widely, "Lucy's friends are my friends! Except for you, icy pants."

"Who says I want to be invited?" Gray asked in annoyance, "From now on, I won't watch your match forever."

"WHAT?!" Natsu cried in panic, "B-But you always-"

"Nah, it's over for us."

"You fucking jerk. You're gonna watch me forever, that's final!"

"Make me!"

"I'm gonna drag your ass to the VIP seat so you're gonna see my awesomeness like usual!"

While the two boys continued their bickering, the girls were whispering to each other and dragging Lucy to their conversation.

"So that's why I always met Gray at the VIP seat whenever I watched Fairy Tail's match."

"It's not like I'm a fujoshi, or does it sound like they're into each other?"

"Lucy, don't be jealous."

"SERIOUSLY, I AM NOT-"

* * *

"Laxus wants to meet you tomorrow."

While having snacks and drinks from Lucy, Erza began their conversation.

Lucy lowered her head, trying to control herself. Her two best friends stared at her sympathetically and tried to cheer her up by gently rubbing her shoulders. "Who's this Laxus guy?" Natsu asked Gray, who looked pissed enough when he heard Laxus's name, "Mind your own business," he answered, making a vein popped out Natsu's head.

"Now, let's discuss about the dragons," Levy began, "Lucy has chosen Natsu as the Fire Dragon and Gray as the Ice Dragon," Natsu crossed his arms proudly while Gray just nodded. "And Laxus is undoubtedly the Lightning Dragon. So, Lucy has to choose the other 4 Dragons. The White, Shadow, Black , and Star-"

"We can grab the White Dragon out of the list," Lucy interjected. Lisanna tilted her head, "You've chosen someone as it?"

"Who?!" Gray and Natsu asked in unison. Lucy slapped her mouth and widened her brown eyes. There's no way she told them about Sting. But actually, there's a way. She could just introduce him not as Sabertooth leader, but the problem was: What if they found out? Lucy's legs began fidgeting in confusion as everyone stared at her, especially Natsu and Gray.

"I-It's an acquaintance of mine-"

"Is it a guy?!" Again, Natsu and Gray asked in unison.

"Of course it's a guy. There's no way Lucy chose a girl as one of the dragons," Levy answered to the obvious. That answer made Natsu and Gray's blood unconsciously boil. Lucy started trembling while mumbling in confusion like a novel author who experienced a writer's block. "G-Guys! Let's move onto the next problem!" Lisanna tried to help Lucy out, "Then we need to help Lu-chan to choose the other Dragons-"

"Don't worry 'bout the other Dragons. Just ask a good actor to be it," Natsu said, "Besides, Lucy's gonna choose me in the end."

"Who the fuck told you she's gonna do it?" Gray spat. Natsu shot back, "Of course she's gonna choose me! I'm-"

"Both of you, shut up!" Erza shouted. That made both Natsu and Gray stopped and cowered in fear. Lucy took a sip of her drink to calm herself down. To choose betwen Natsu and Gray? She wondered how hard it would be. And she probably already had the answer right now. Levy smiled gently at her blonde best friend,"You can worry about it later. Let's talk about the nearest problem we have to look at: Can you go to school tomorrow? Wendy's gotten better, hasn't she?"

"She has, but-"

"She needs one more day," Natsu answered for her. Everyone fell silent. There's no way Lucy would leave her baby sister alone in the house. But she needed to go to school tomorrow. She needed to meet Laxus to discuss more about the Fantasia. Maybe he could help about the other dragons, maybe. But who's going to take care of Wendy tomorrow-

"How about asking one of your neighbors?" Erza suggested. Natsu's ears twitched when he heard 'neighbor'. Lucy blinked, "Neighbor? Oh, yeah. Rogue..."

"Rogue?" Everyone except Natsu asked. "Who's this Rogue?" Gray asked Natsu, who's gritting his teeth in irritation, "Mind your own business," he shot back, pissing Gray off. "He's a new neighbor of mine. But I can't ask him to take care of Wendy tomorrow. He has a job to do," Lucy answered.

That made Natsu's heart blooming with happy flowers. He was so happy that he didn't realize his next statement," You can let me take care of her! I'll bring her to my house!" since he's so ambitious that he didn't want to lose to Rogue for winning Lucy's trust. Lucy's mouth agape while everyone widened their eyes in shock, especially the raven haired guy. Natsu blinked in confusion, "What?"

"No way in hell!" Gray shouted, he immediately grabbed Lucy's shoulders and brought his face closer to hers, making Lucy flushed uncontrollably, "Listen Luce! If I have a pet, I will never ask that flame breath to take care of it! Especially if I have a freaking angelic baby sister!"

"HEY!" Natsu cried in anger and pried Lucy off Gray's grip. "You never have a pet from the start! And I have Happy! I can take care of him just fine! So, I definitely can take care of Wendy!" he stood in front of Lucy so he'd face Gray himself.

"Don't compare a pet to a sister!"

"You're the one who talked!"

"Can both of you just be quiet?!" Lucy asked in annoyance, "You hurt my brain too much!" she clutched her head irritably. Levy and Lisanna just stared awkwardly at the non-stop bickering of Natsu and Gray, a stressed Lucy, and a pissed Erza. That's it, until Lisanna spoke out, "I think Natsu's right."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted in disbelief. Lisanna was startled at first, but she continued on, "At least Wendy has someone to watch over her, right? And I believe Natsu's not the only one who'll watch over her in his house. There're also his parents, right?"

Natsu smiled widely, "Yeah! My pops and moms are there! We'll take good care of her! Trust me!" Gray sighed, "Well, if there's your mother, I won't object. But if you're on the same roof-" before he finished his sentence, Natsu smacked his head, "Leave it to me!" he stated confidently. Lucy stared at him for a long time. Her brown eyes met his onyx eyes. Natsu was trying to help her, genuinely. It felt so wrong if she rejected him.

Lucy offered Natsu a genuine smile, "Thank you, Natsu," she thanked him with all her heart. Natsu punched his fist into the air joyfully. Everyone sighed and laughed in relief. Natsu suddenly jumped in front of Lisanna and shook her hand continuously, "Thank you so much, Lis!" he thanked her for helping him gaining Lucy's trust. Lisanna blushed and smiled intently. Her idol was thanking her and shaking her hand willingly. She's so happy with that.

Gray rubbed his head and saw Lucy laughing together with Natsu and everyone, especially Natsu with his usual grin.

He couldn't help but smile at his childhood friend.

* * *

**POV II**

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!"

Gray shouted in anger from my balcony as he saw my three best friends taking over his Porsche, and drove away from my apartment at high speed.

It all began when Natsu and Gray were busy playing with their phones, Erza took Gray's key from his pocket unnoticed and left with mischievous smile. She told me that it was his punishment for not telling her that he's Natsu's childhood friend from the start, so she'd be taking over his car until tomorrow. And then she dragged Levy and Lisanna, who had just finished their interview with the famous soccer player. I knew Lisanna still wanted to stay since she whined continuously when Erza dragged her out. Sorry, Lis. I'd help you later.

I didn't tell him about his 'punishment' since I was so pissed at him, too. Why didn't he tell me that they knew each other? It just made things more complicated for me. I stared at the two childhood friends who were in my balcony, one was laughing his ass off while one was cursing in anger. Before they destroyed my balcony, I dragged them out of there.

"Okay, guests. Your visiting time is over," I said, it was already dawn, after all. I pushed them out of my room and dragged them to the lift. "Now, please take your leave and have a nice day!"

"Wait, wait, wait! What about tomorrow?" Gray stopped in his track. I couldn't push him any longer since he's stronger than me in physical strength. "How can I pick you up if those bitches take over my car?!"

"Who says she needs you to pick her up?" Natsu spat, stopping in his track too. "Oh, I've always picked her up before school," Gray smirked in victory, making Natsu opened his mouth in shock, "No fucking way-"

"I'll be fine walking, okay?" I said. Gray huffed, "Fine. But I'm still picking you up."

"Whatever."

"Hey!" Natsu shouted at my classmate and they glared at each other for the countless times. I rubbed my head, they're so difficult to be taken care of. "Luce, I'll pick Wendy tomorrow so I'm gonna come over," Natsu told me. I nodded in response. Gray grinned, "Yeah. I'm picking Lucy while you're picking her sister-"

"Her _beloved_ baby sister-"

"Ting Tong! I've pushed the lift button!" I cut them off. Natsu widened his eyes as a sweat fell from his temple, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. No, I'm not using that-"

"Still have motion sickness, buddy?" Gray smirked. Natsu gritted his teeth and spat at him. I blinked in confusion, "You didn't use it when you went to my room? Then how-"

"I used emergency stairs."

"Seriously this idiot-"

"Let's take a race!" Gray suddenly said, "Who's faster? Me using the lift of you using the stairs?"

"Bring it on!" Natsu smirked, swinging his muscular legs. "Luce, count until three!"

"Wait, what?" I cried. The two guys turned their heads towards me with a 'Hurry!' expression on their faces. The lift were already opened. I sighed, they always fought but somehow their minds were connected. What an interesting pair of childhood friends. I smiled, "Fine. One-"

"See ya later, Luce!"

"G'night, Luce!"

Before I counted until three, Gray jumped into the lift and Natsu rushed to the emergency stairs.

I sighed after I didn't see any sign of them on this 7th floor. What a one hectic day. At least I could go back to a normal, relaxing night. I walked back to my room with some thoughts flowing on my mind. Subconsciously, I had met so many interesting guys in a row. And somehow, those guys were drawing closer into my life. Because of the Fantasia. Because of the Princess of the Dragons. Because of myself.

There's no way everything that happened was a coincidence.

Just what did fate want to do with my life?

"Lucy?"

"Huh?" I mumbled. I had entered my room and closed the door behind me. Then I saw Wendy standing in front of me, yawning while rubbing her eyes. She had come out from her room after waking up. She probably wondered why the house suddenly became quiet.

"Hey, baby," I cooed, lifting her up into my arms. She wrapped her left arm around my neck while still rubbing her eyes with her right hand. I grabbed her right hand and blew some air into her eyes. It's not good to rub your eyes continuously. Wendy gave me a cute yawn, "Where's everyone?" she asked, still half-asleep.

"They went home," I answered, "It suddenly became too quite for you, huh?"

"I thought you left me."

...

"...I'm hungry," Wendy said, "Let's make dinner, Lucy."

..

"...Let's make your favorite," I smiled, taking her to the kitchen.

* * *

**POV III**

"Zeref?"

Once in a while, I tried to ask my brother to come out from his room, accompanied by my knight, Arcadios.

Slowly, Zeref opened his door and saw me. However, he still didn't take a step out from his room. "...Hi, Nee-san," he greeted me with a smile. I smiled back. We never fought. We actually had a good relationship. He's a kind brother, and I tried to be a good sister.

"Have you eaten your dinner?"

"Yes."

"Is it tasty?"

"I think it's tasty for your level."

I giggled. Zeref smiled warmly at me. Arcadios sighed contently. But still, he didn't come out.

After I stopped my giggles, we stayed in a silence.

"...When will you come out?" I asked in a low voice. My brother lowered his head and turned his eyes from me, avoiding my eye contact. I bit my lips, "...The faster you come out, the faster Father will-"

"Don't worry, Nee-san," Zeref cut me. I stared at him worriedly, if only he-

"I'll come out once I meet her."

I froze.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, Nee-san. Please wait for a few more days," he asked me. "And then I'll come out... So _we _can finally meet again... I'm sure that's the best for us..."

I could feel Arcadios staring at me worriedly. I tried to regain my composure. I had to do something.

"...What if you meet her faster than expected?" I asked.

Zeref blinked for a while. Then he turned his head back to me. I nodded in determination. I'd do everything to drag you out from your room. But Zeref just smiled sadly, "I hope it can happen. But-"

"It will happen," I said in determination. Zeref didn't widen his eyes, but he just stared at me, like he didn't have any emotion at all. "I'll definitely make it happen," I said determinedly.

"So promise me...that you'll come out..." _and we'll be family once again._

It was my ultimatum for him.

My brother gave me an appreciated smile, however, it still looked so sad, "...Thank you, Nee-san."

Without any words from us, Zeref slowly closed the door between us.

I stood in front of his door, that didn't welcome me in, in silence.

"...Arcadios," I finally let out my voice. Arcadios immediately knelt towards me, "Yes, Princess Hisui."

"I ask your help, for my selfish desire," I stated, my lips were quite trembling, "...Will you help me?"

Arcadios nodded determinedly, "I will, gladly."

That answer made me strengthen my will. I opened my eyes determinedly and swung my right hand, giving my loyal knight an absolute order.

"Find Lucy Heartfilia."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys!**

**It's been a while! Sorry for the delayed update, guys. But anyway, thanks for reading! And the reviews, followers, favorites, I love them all~**

**I don't know why but suddenly I love writing some great quotes (great? Yeah, probably just me) and this is what I'll tell you when you read this chapter: Behind a normal life, there can lay a secret so great.**

**And don't worry; there'll be other characters, too! I'll add them as much as possible.**

**Thank you so much! Sorry for my mistakes!**

**Don't forget to vote~**

**So, who do you want this girl to end up with?**

* * *

**POV I**

Once in a month, the three families who ruled the world of Fiore would hold a meeting at the king's hall in Mercurius. What they did was discussing the country's current progress under their wings and some country-wide events that would be held in Fiore. My gramps always attended it as the current head of Dreyar, but sometimes he invited me to join. I would gladly accept since it could be a great experience before I became the next head. And I could observe all of the three families' power and weakness.

However, this assemble was different. We had assembled 3 days ago, discussing the prince's first revelation to the world after years, so why held it again?

By the way, the Dreyars was probably the most disciplined family out of the three. We had arrived at the king's hall but even the king hadn't sat on his throne. The other family hadn't even arrived, we didn't even know if they would come or not. They always sent one of the Councils as their representative. It's like they hid themselves even from us, probably because of the 'underworld' thing they had.

Moments later, the door's hall was opened by the Fiorean knights widely as the king of Fiore, Toma E. Fiore, entered with his daughter, the first princess Hisui E. Fiore.

"Makarov! My buddy, you're here first as I thought!" the king greeted my gramps as they shook hands and pat their backs. All I saw was two men as short as dwarves doing a happy hugging thingy. Even my gramps snorted at me when I had that sight.

"Good day, Princess Hisui," I greeted and bowed to the princess, not forgetting about formalities. The princess politely bowed to me, even though I didn't see any smile on her face. She's just like me. It's all for formalities.

After the king and the princess sat on their thrones while my gramps and I were standing in front of them, King Toma suddenly motioned a knight in front of the door to let someone in. He obliged as he opened the door slowly, and then someone stepped in.

Even Princess Hisui let out a small gasp from her throne.

That someone was the husband of the most famous woman in Fiore. He's Jude Heartfilia.

"Jude! It's been so long!" my gramps greeted him with a smile. He offered a hand for him to shake, but Jude bowed to him, not taking his hand, making me grinned slightly. That's right; a commoner like him should not take a hand that belonged to the family that had the highest dignity. But my gramps let out a sigh and a small smile, "Drop the formalities, Jude," he said.

The blonde man smiled back sadly, "No, I cannot. I am still in your debt, Master Makarov," he spoke before bowing to the king and the princess. King Toma stood up from his throne and waved his hand, "We're friends, Jude. We can act stupid in front of each other, and you can always seek any help from us."

"Thank you, Your Highness, for accepting my second plea."

I raised my eyebrow, was this meeting being held to help that man? What the hell was so special about that man, who's being left by his dead wife and abandoning his children? Fuck, what the hell was so special about Heartfilias? I couldn't find the answer everywhere, yet everyone acted like they're so special. That made me fucking irritated.

"Well, but we can't force you to drop it, it's probably comfy for your tongue," my gramps joked, earning a light laugh from the king, "Yeah. Now, we just need to wait for-"

Suddenly, the door was opened widely. The way it was suddenly opened meant a brave and 'no-respect –for-the-king' person would enter. And I was right. The person who came in should be respected… no… _feared… _more than the king. A normal commoner would be surprised about this fact: the person who entered was a woman-precisely, an old woman. Yet she was_ feared_, and that fear exceeded all respects she got.

She was Porluise Y. Marvell, the matriarch of Marvell House. Shit, this meeting was a shock. It's the first time I saw her attending the meeting.

"You better have great news since you forced me to come, _Jude_."

A voice echoed in the hall, arousing the pressure as another woman entered just behind of Madam Porluise. And now, I was the one who let out a small gasp. I couldn't believe it. What the fuck did Jude do to make _an_ _executioner _attend the meeting?

Okay, I was exaggerating. But that woman was an executioner for me. She was the one who taught me Fiore's royal swordplay out of my gramps's request, before I went to the hospital for freaking 5 months!

The underworld was truly her place. She's Katerine Marvell, daughter of the heiress. They didn't really look alike, even their hair had different colors; Madam Porluise had light pink hair tied up in a bun, while Lady Katerine had short blue hair. But the shivers they sent had the same amount. Even the king held his mouth shut and went back to his throne. I could see the princess fidgeted uncomfortably.

Sometimes I wanted to laugh, who knew that the underworld of Fiore was being ruled by women?

Jude Heartfilia bowed to the two women, even though they paid no care, "My deepest apology-"

"-Is not accepted," Lady Katerine cut in coldly, she was glaring at the blonde man but he didn't shiver at all, instead I did. Just how could he do that?

"Please cut the opening speech and proceed," Madam Porluise spoke, her voice was elegant yet threatening. Their arrival really changed the atmosphere. The king coughed before he spoke, "You may speak, Jude."

Immediately, Jude Heartfilia bowed to the three great families. The first thing I thought that it was a really desperate wish of a stupid man who sought wealth, but-

"Please…protect my daughter."

* * *

**POV II**

"Both of you are noisy as hell."

"He started it," Gray growled, "Pinky said he arrived earlier than me! Even the receptionist knew _I _was first!"

"No, she didn't," I defended the poor receptionist, "She's just really bothered by two idiots who yelled loudly at freaking 6 a.m. in the morning," I grumbled, "Thank goodness I pretended I didn't know both of you."

"You're the fucking worst."

"She'd put extra bills to me because of your yells!"

I was walking through the streets towards IMH with Gray. Since his car was currently 'being kept' by Erza, he had no choice but walk with me. He could just walk alone, but he probably didn't feel right if he went to school without me.

He was ridiculously picked me up very early this morning.

Natsu was the same. Were they having a 'Who Arrived at Lucy's House First' contest? I didn't want the answer. Since they were continuously yelling while mentioning me, the receptionist herself went to my room! She asked me if I was truly the Lucy they yelled about, and then I answered "This world has over 3000 girls with the name of Lucy. They're probably talking about the 2663th Lucy who I have no idea. Find her on the internet," and she believed me. Fortunately, we managed to meet without her knowing.

"By the way, you look kinda sleepy. Y' sure you want to go to school?" he asked, staring at my face with raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I don't want to miss our lessons. And I blame you for the sleepy part," I lightly punched his shoulder.

"At least you still can sleep in class."

"Not really my forte."

"Oh right, perfect student. I bet you've done today's homework, so-"

"I'll let you copy them when you sleep in class."

"-Is that meant-?"

"In your dreams, that's right."

He snorted at me, and I replied by a smirk.

"…Oh right, I forgot to tell you," Gray suddenly spoke, "Yesterday, there's a new transfer student in class. Since you're not there, Lisanna took your place as the school guide, and-"

"A transfer student, you say?" I asked excitedly, "Is it a guy or a girl? Why didn't Lis told me about it yesterday?"

"It's a girl. Since she's too busy talking with Natsu," Gray answered; he knew that Lisanna was Natsu's hardcore fan, "And then she stole my car, with Erza and Levy. Those bitches-"

"-Are really my best friends," I laughed. Gray sighed but he also let out a smile. We had arrived at IMH's gate before I asked, "Oh, what's her name, anyway-"

"It's because you're here, today's gonna rain again!"

We stopped walking after hearing that voice.

"I know her. She transferred from a cheap school beside a landfill. That school is full of delinquents! She's known as 'The Rain Girl' there!"

"She brings rain! She brings misfortune!"

Afar from our place, I saw two female students-with flashy IMH uniforms they remodeled themselves were surrounding a terrified-looking girl. At school time, no one dared to do any bullying because they'd face the wrath of Disciplinary Committee. So, they took the initiative to do it before and after school time. How low.

I could hear Gray gritting his teeth. "Well, they're the real bitches-" but before he finished his sentence, I went ahead of him towards the poor girl who probably wanted to cry. She had blue hair, lighter than Wendy. She reminded me of her. When I saw that scene, what went through my mind was my sister being bullied. Oh, no one could get away from me for that.

The white-haired bully pushed the girl roughly, she almost fell to the ground. The red-haired bully giggled evilly. I'd tell you this: they didn't look like Lisanna or Erza. I lost it when I heard the blue-haired girl sobbed as I stepped in, "Enough drama for today, girls."

The bullies turned their attention to me. They knew me as I knew them. Heck, I wished I didn't know them. Then, the white haired laughed and flapped her short hair, "Oh, if it isn't Lucky Lucy Heartfilia-"

"Move, you're in my way," I said coldly as I pushed the two of them and knelt in front of the blue-haired, "Hey, you just transferred yesterday, am I right?" I asked with a gentle smile. She still looked so scared, but she nodded. I gently helped her to stand, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, the class president of your-"

"Oi, don't you just interrupt us, you pig-" the white bully tried to stop me, but I continued on.

"-Yesterday, my vice became your guide because I didn't come. So now, I'll be your new guide. It should be my job after all-"

"Damn Blondie," the red one glared at me with hatred, it made the blue-haired scared but I didn't care.

"Now, look at them!" I pointed at the two bullies with a smile, "These two are the greatest calamity this school ever has."

"HEY!" They shouted, but the blue-haired let out a small giggle. I couldn't help but chuckle, "You see the red one? She's Flare Corona. She does have really long hair but trust me, she's not Rapunzel's sister."

Flare gasped.

"And the white one is Sorano Aguira. She prefers to be called 'Angel' since she believes she's one of them but I personally don't because angels don't act like sluts-"

"You bitch!" Angel roughly pulled the collar of my uniform, ready to slap me hard. But I smiled, because I knew before her hand managed to hurt me-

"Stop that."

-Gray would definitely grab it from behind.

"Student Council!" Flare gasped again after she saw Gray and ran. Angel snatched her hand from Gray and glared at me, "You won't get away with this!" she yelled before she ran away. Yet after they gone, I laughed.

"You're crazy! What if she slapped you?!" Gray shouted, but I grinned at him, "She wouldn't. I could even kick her to the ground myself, but you just wanted to stop her for me, huh?" I asked while smiling widely. Gray widened his eyes and his cheeks reddened. Wow, I just loved seeing his blushing face-

"J-J-Ju-I'm really sorry!"

We turned our attention towards the new student. She was bowing towards me, like it's all her fault. No, I hated seeing her like this.

"It's not your fault. If something like this ever happens again just tell me, okay?" I smiled, "And this guy over here is a Student Council member, we can use him as a weapon if you want."

"Yeah, that would be my utmost pleasure," Gray rolled his eyes sarcastically. Finally, I heard giggles coming out from her mouth. I smiled warmly after I heard that. She's my new classmate, my new friend. And I would never let someone bully my friend ever again.

"Thank you so much for saving Ju-me. Ju-I didn't know something like bullies can be found in here. I-I promises J-I won't go near them again-"

"You speak in third person?" Gray suddenly asked. I blinked, I was listening intently at her and I thought she just loved to add 'Ju' in her sentences. The blue-haired squeaked while blushing, but she then lowered her head, a dark aura suddenly emerged from her. I elbowed Gray after that, "…tried in first person, but…" she mumbled.

"Just be who you are. No one will really care about language as long as they can be friends," I said. "We haven't met…officially. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, your classmate," I introduced myself as I stretched my hand towards her, which she accepted gladly as she introduced herself to me, since Gray already knew her.

"I'm Juvia Lockser."

* * *

**POV III**

_2__nd __break in IMH._

"Come in," Laxus commanded from his chair after he heard a knocking sound. The door was then opened and Lucy came in.

"Sir there," he pointed at a couch in front of him as Lucy obliged without complaint. She was actually trying to hold her ground because Laxus was staring at her nonstop. Seeing his eyes staring at her so firmly made her remember 2 days ago.

"_I want to know you."_

Lucy knew Laxus had a complicated personality, and only someone who always stayed beside him with high intelligence like Mirajane could understand his motives, only a little. But Lucy didn't see Mira in the room, so she needed to figure it out herself. One part of her thought Laxus just wanted to be her friend, while the other one thought he wanted to observe her so he could use her for his own benefit. After what he said, just what did he wanted to know-

"Tell me your body measurements."

"You've got to be kidding me," Lucy breathed heavily after she heard his request, she could see Laxus raised his eyebrow with a paper in his hands, "Are you sick?" he asked as he saw Lucy's flushed face. Lucy stuttered for and started fidgeting uncomfortably. Laxus took a pen for him to write, "I need to know your measurements so I can order the Sewing Club to sew your costume."

"Oh," Lucy let out a sigh of relief. Laxus was still looking at her in confusion. Maybe body measurement wasn't a big thing for men, but for women, it was. "I'll ask them myself, then. Laki is the president and she's my friend," Lucy said. Besides, she didn't want any man to know her measurements, yet.

"Then do it."

"Um… What about your costume and…the other Dragons…"

"I'll sew one for myself. The rest is all up to you, and the others," he replied. Lucy blinked, Laxus could sew? Well, it's not really surprising because he could do anything.

"Have you chosen the other Dragons?"

"I have, but still not all."

"How many?"

"4, including you," she answered. Laxus nodded in response, "You still have some time, and it's worthy of praise that you managed to find 4 candidates in 2 days."

Did Laxus just praise Lucy?

Then something hit Lucy hard. What if Laxus asked their identities? Gray was okay, but what about the famous soccer player and the gangster leader? Oh, no-

"How's your sister?"

Lucy blinked, "Huh? Oh, she's recovering. I asked a friend of mine to take care of her today. She'll be fine tomorrow," she answered truthfully. Laxus nodded, but it made Lucy more confused, and more curious. It's really rare for Laxus Dreyar to ask someone's condition, especially someone who didn't have any special relation to him. But didn't he just ask about her sister?

Just what did he think about her?

"It's still 5 more days before Fantasia. You can do some training if you want, but don't interrupt your studying."

"Actually, I want to learn how to dance easily. I have to dance, right?"

"Yes. Then I'll teach you tomorrow, and the costumes will be finished."

Lucy couldn't believe it. Today's Laxus was so different than the Laxus she saw yesterday, and days before. Was it because there wasn't any Student Council or Disciplinary Committee member in the room? Every time she saw him with them, he's so cold and distant. But today…

He reprimanded her about her studying, he wanted to teach her how to dance, and he helped her for the Fantasia. Just like what a great senior would do to his junior.

Lucy just wished he's the real Laxus.

"Next period starts 10 minutes later. You need to go back," Laxus suddenly reminded her. Lucy nodded, "And besides, your class will have a Math test, right?" he asked, earning another nod from Lucy, who asked, "How did you know?"

"I'm the President. I know everything about this school," Laxus proudly crossed his arms in front of his chest, "I even know the questions. I can answer them in my sleep."

For the first time, Lucy let out a small giggle in the President Room. It was sincere.

"That's great. Half of my class has enough difficulty, you know," she said. Lucy slowly stood up with a smile. "Tell them that Mr. Warren likes option C," Laxus lightly replied. "You're lucky he's the one who made the questions," and for the first time, Lucy saw Laxus made a light smile that didn't full of selfish intention. He just wanted to smile.

"I think I'll keep it myself," Lucy joked as she opened the door to leave. But before that…

"Thank you, Laxus-senpai."

Laxus froze.

It's the first time he heard Lucy thanked him. It's the first time he heard someone earnestly showed her gratitude for him. Lucy's tone was gentle and sincere. And that's because Lucy finally saw him in a new light, someone that deserved respect not out of fear, it was purely respect.

"…Just call me Laxus."

It wasn't an order, it was purely a request. Lucy knew that as she nodded and gave the president her sincerest smile, "See you tomorrow, Laxus."

For the first time in forever, she was eager to come back.

* * *

The school bell rang loudly as the 2nd break was over. Laxus stayed on his chair even after Lucy left.

He was thinking all about Lucy, and the previous night. How he wished that meeting never happened, at least not now, because he wanted Lucy to perform in the Parade for him. Thinking about that made Laxus gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"_Please protect my daughter from __**Hades**__."_

It's Jude Heartfilia's shocking request.

A request that even made the princess jumped from her throne and went to the prince's room fast. He didn't know why she always went there even though the door was closed even for her, and why?

The king immediately ordered the Dreyars and the Marvells to open Fiore's black records. The black records consisted of dangerous cases that almost put Fiore in harm. They're dangerous cases that even the casualties were being hidden from the world, and only the three families knew about the black records.

Even the Marvells shut their mouths and followed the king's order, as they let out one case from the black records.

_The Hades Case._

Heartfilia was truly a beautiful, appalling question.

Just what connection they had with a very malignant terrorist?


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello!**

**Thank you for reading this story **

**You probably won't believe this, but I have so much free time this month! So, I decide to try updating two chapters in a row. Is that good or not quite good?**

**Oh, can anyone guess all references I wrote?**

**Don't forget to vote~**

**And I'm really sorry if you find mistakes or something quite offending.**

**Enjoy.**

**So, who do you want this girl to end up with?**

* * *

**POV I**

"So, how's your first day in class?" Lucy asked Juvia eagerly after school was over.

"Oh, yesterday was great. Lisanna-san and Levy-san helped Juvia a lot. Thanks to them, Juvia managed to prepare for today's Math Test with ease," Juvia answered happily.

"You won't believe this, Lu-chan. Juvia-chan is an expert swimmer!" Levy said proudly as she told her the swimming session their class had yesterday. She said Juvia swam as fast as an athlete, even the Swimming Club begged her to join. Juvia blushed while Levy and Lisanna boasted her specialties. Lucy couldn't help but smile proudly at her new friend. Thank goodness she had a nice first day. At least the two calamities of IMH didn't ruin it.

Their class was almost empty. Most of their classmates were already gone. So they're free to laugh and chat loudly like besties.

Gray suddenly entered the class with a sigh, carrying his bag over his shoulder. "Hi, Gray!" Lisanna greeted him first. Lucy turned her head towards him and waved her hand with a smile. Levy did the same. But neither of them saw a slight blush appeared on Juvia's cheeks as she saw Gray.

"How's the car?" Levy asked with a smirk, Gray answered with a simple snort and showed his key car, plus a bump on his head. The two conspirators laughed.

"Where's Erza, by the way?" Lucy asked, "She's having another date with Jellal. Just let them be," Lisanna chirped. And after the mention of 'date', Juvia tensed up a bit.

"So, what're you all waiting for? Let's go home," Gray said. "And Luce, you need to pick Wendy up from Pinky's house, right? I'll take you there-"

"Actually, I want to go to Book Land first," Lucy cut in, earning a surprised look from the raven-haired boy. "Why? Don't you already have a kingdom of books in your house?"

"I just want to meet a friend of mine. We promised to meet there today," Lucy replied with a smile. Gray's jealousy kicked in, "Oh? Who's this friend? Is it the 'acquaintance of mine' you said yesterday?" he demanded answer.

"Err… No," Lucy cringed. "Why meet in Book Land? Don't tell me you're expanding Fiore's bookworm community-"

"Come on, just let her be!" Levy cut in annoyance, "Don't worry, Gray. She's safe with us," Lisanna blinked teasingly at him, who then blushed and stuttered, "What the fuck-"

"Juvia, will you come with us?" Lucy asked Juvia who stayed silence for a while. Juvie blinked before answering, "Uh… Sorry, Juvia has to go home," Juvia said apologetically.

"Speaking of which, where do you live?" Lucy asked again, "Juvia lives in Rainfall Street," she answered. "Hey, that's not quite far from Gray's house. Hey, can you take her home for me?" Lucy asked Gray, oblivious to Juvia, Levy, and Lisanna's shock.

"Not a problem for me, but what about you?"

"I've told Natsu that I want to go to Book Land first. He texted me that his cousin will pick me up there," Lucy told him, Lisanna and Levy couldn't hear her because they were busy freezing. Gray blinked with mouth opened. And then he murmured, "…Oh, the Metal Face…"

"What?" Lucy raised her eyebrow, but Gray brushed it off. "Forget it, let's go Juvia."

"W-wait!" Juvia stopped him, blushing uncontrollably, "Juvia is grateful, but she can walk by her own. Don't worry-"

"Hey, it's better to go with him than walking alone," Lucy pushed her gently while Gray nodded silently. Lisanna and Levy still froze in their places. Lucy pushed Juvia until she stood beside Gray who patiently waited for her in front of the door. "Be careful!" Lucy reminded her best friend who answered, "Yeah, yeah," and Juvia was still blushing, oblivious to the two people around her. She had no other choice but to follow Gray with flushing face as Lucy's "See you tomorrow!" echoed in the hallway.

Lucy went back to her best friends, who stared at her speechless, "What?" she asked.

"Unbelievable."

* * *

**POV II**

Glasses, check.

Jacket, check.

Handsome face, check.

Wait, I couldn't be too handsome. What if my disguise wore off? Well then, ordinary handsome, check.

After checking up everything, I put my mirror into my pocket. What? I needed to check my disguise. It had to be perfect like what Scorpio said, especially in front of this Lucy Heartfilia.

Heartfilia, huh? That name sounded familiar. I didn't know why but somehow it just rang my bell, seemed like I once found that name on the internet or something. I mumbled to myself quietly in front of Book Land's entrance, waiting for her arrival.

I couldn't help but sigh when I remembered the ruckus before I went to Book Land. My stupid manager said I was wasting my time too much and almost held me back to go. Fortunately, Cancer the drummer helped me escape. He said I was searching for an inspiration, so back off, bitch. Yeah, I really wanted to say that.

At least, I needed to go back before 8 p.m. and that's enough for me. I could chat and find out why Lucy wasn't my fan. Come on, I needed to know why someone as hot as her wasn't my fan. It decreased my pride if I didn't know why. Even someone behind me was singing my song along the way! And my band's CDs were in the best seller category!

Speaking of my band, it's the Celestial Spirits. We created it not for business, actually, but just for fun. Because fortune was on our side, our songs became so famous that it made us became superstars in just 3 months. Then we were treated like busy, boring people. We got a manager, who actually just filled our activities to earn money and fame. We became so rich and famous that we couldn't even walk by our own freely.

I never thought it would become like this. I only wanted to sing just for fun together with Aries, Scorpio, and Cancer. Not to produce money. I liked being famous, but not so much that I ended up to be a spoiled bastard-

"Leo!"

She's here.

I turned to the source of the voice and saw Lucy Heartfilia, wearing IMH uniform. There were two girls beside her. I blinked, she's an IMH student? Wow, she's a smartass.

"Wow, he's cute!" I could hear the blue-haired one whispered to the white-haired. I smiled, my charming face worked without fail. So, why didn't Lucy blush at all? Just what kind of experience she had that she's immune to my charming?!

I coughed, "Hmm. Hi, Lucy-san," I greeted her with a smile. She smiled back at me and pulled the two girls, "They're my best friends! She's Levy-chan and she's Lisanna-chan," she introduced them to me. The two of them smiled at me and I smiled back. Well, it's great to have more friends, especially pretty girls.

"Well, let's enter the bookstore!" the one called Levy said eagerly, I could tell she's a fellow bookworm. "I want to buy Dewitt and Everett's new edition!"

What's that, Deviling Tablet?

"I want the new Weekly Girl's Magazine," Lisanna exclaimed. "I thought you want to buy Dragneel's Soccer," Lucy tilted her head, "I've bought it days ago," she answered with a smile.

Speaking of Weekly Girl's Magazine…

"Which one is the newest?"

"The one with Loke Celeste on the cover."

"Wow, that's cool!"

Told you I was famous.

Suddenly, I felt a small pat on my shoulder. I turned and saw Lucy, with her small hand on my shoulder. She smiled gently at me, "What are you waiting for? Let's go in," she said.

I just felt something strange inside me.

"You're right," I replied simply as we went into the bookstore. The three girls were walking near me, but my eyes just couldn't leave her figure. Lucy Heartfilia. Her blonde hair flowing by the wind, her ideal posture, and her warm smile.

What the heck was wrong with me?

* * *

**POV III**

Levy and Lisanna went ahead to find the magazine Lisanna wanted. All that left was Lucy and Loke chatting about books, precisely a novel.

"So you plan on writing a novel?"

"Yeah… I'm still working on it," Lucy stated while putting a strand of her hair behind her ear, "What genre?" Loke asked in curiosity. Lucy stared at the ceiling to think for a while, "I originally planned it an adventure, but nowadays, romance novels distract me that I start to think twice. So-" Lucy fell quiet for a second, allowing Loke to cut in.

"Why not both?" he cut in. He felt that Lucy's confusion on choosing the genre was quite similar same as his current position, the difference was only the object: Loke was a song, Lucy was a novel. Not to mention that he hadn't even started to write one lyric.

"You can't just choose both," Lucy chuckled lightly, making Loke felt embarrassed much that he's a pinhead when it came to literatures. "A genre is the type of story you're writing. There should be one specific element that drives the story so it won't be too complex. "

"I thought a story can have two or more genres."

"Well, in some cases it can. But you have to choose one as the most important, something that will be enjoyable most."

"Then I think romance is the best option," Loke suggested, "Besides, I think half of human population enjoys romance," he said as he reflected his own experience. The fact that Karen forced him to write a love song to gain more advantages was the proof.

Lucy giggled, "You're probably right… But I think I'm not good at writing romance. I'm afraid it'll be too cheesy. And I…" Lucy lowered her head, hiding her sad smile, "…I don't have a love experience."

"I know how you feel," Loke sympathized. Lucy tilted her head, "Er… the love experience?"

"No!" Loke jerked a bit, "Wait, that's also yes-Never mind! I meant the cheesy thing! The part when you think you're not good at romance 'cause-"

Lucy laughed again, she even let out some tears, making Loke froze in panic. He had been embarrassing himself. "Oh, Leo, you just made my day," Lucy wiped her tears. Loke stared at the beautiful blonde in front of him in confusion. Then he couldn't help but forcing his lips to make an awkward smile.

"Why? You plan on writing a novel, too?" Lucy asked. Loke dropped a sweat, "Actually…no…I…" Loke gulped awkwardly. "…Plan to write a song…"

He said he 'planned' it, not he 'wanted' it because he never wanted to, actually.

"Wow, that's great!" Lucy clapped her hands eagerly. Loke blushed madly as he saw her sparkling eyes. "It's rare to see a guy like you wants to write a song! And from your expression, I bet it's a love song!" Lucy brought her face closer to Loke, which made him went straight to cloud nine.

"Ddd-Don't say it loudly!" Loke said in panic, he put his hands on her shoulders to pull her away, but not so far from his body, and he's still grabbing on it. Lucy tried to encourage him, "No need to feel embarrassed! If you're lucky, you can be famous because of your song!"

He's already world-wide famous.

"…Why do you want to write a novel?" Loke suddenly asked Lucy. She blinked for a while, but since it's not quite out of topic, she answered, "…Sometimes, I like to express my feelings through words," she said as she entwined her hands behind her back, "True story or not, I believe a story expresses its writer's feelings. I want everyone to know how I feel," she fell silent for a while, "About the world I live in."

There was a hint of unexplainable sadness in her voice.

"…So, they're similar, huh?" Loke let out a satisfied sigh, "A song and a story."

"They're game of words, I might say," Lucy agreed. "So, you don't need to feel embarrassed. Just put your feelings into the song you want to write," Lucy gave him an encouraging smile. "Don't worry about lacking a love experience. Love isn't something that comes out from experience, it comes from yourself," Lucy felt it corresponded to her, too.

Loke stared at her, astonished by her words. Lucy just realized what she had just said, and started blushing, "It…it sounds too cheesy, isn't it?" she wiggled her legs awkwardly. Lucy never wanted to be a love-expert, anyway.

Then it's Loke's turn to laugh.

"H-Hey! I'm trying to help you!" Lucy pouted and crossed her arms. Loke waved his hand at her, "Yeah, I'm sorry. But hey, thanks," he thanked her wholeheartedly. "It sounds great, you should write that on your novel," he grinned widely. Lucy sighed, but then she smiled at him, "Well, if you say so…"

"Will there be any action?"

"Do all guys love action so much?"

"I told you, half of human population enjoys romance. The other half enjoys action."

"What do you have in mind? A gunfight or supernatural power?"

"Ninjas."

"…Anything else?"

"Titans."

"As expected from an otaku, huh?"

"Geez, then how about fantasy? Girls love that, especially about a knight in shining armor thingy."

"Unfortunately, fantasy is not my thing."

Said the girl who had an imaginary magical fight with her friends.

As for Loke, he subconsciously forgot his reason to be with Lucy. He forgot about his desire to know why Lucy wasn't his fan, he forgot about his intention to search for inspiration as he talked with the blonde girl in front of him, unable to stop himself.

He just wanted to be with her.

* * *

"Levy-chan, look at this article. It's about Princess Hisui and her brother, the mysterious Prince Zeref. And the next page is about our town and IMH! They just published this after the news about Royal Family's visit to Magnolia came out. Wow, this is truly the newest edition and I like it-"

"Li-chan," Levy suddenly put a finger in front of Lisanna's mouth, silencing her. The bookworm silently pulled her best friend to hide behind a bookshelf. Lisanna raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

"Look," Levy pointed at a very, suspicious sight for both of them.

Lucy and Loke were chatting happily, and happily meant as if the world just belonged to the two of them. Loke's handsome face was smiling brightly, countered by Lucy's sweet giggles. Lisanna opened her mouth in awe and shock, "T-That amount of chemistry-"

"-Is enough to drive Gray insane if he sees this," Levy whispered. "Aw, but we promised to keep her safe-"

"Levy-chan, look at her expression!" Lisanna cut her, "She's so happy. As her best friend, I can't bear to snatch away her happiness just like that!" she said as Levy nodded in response.

"And he's hot," she pointed out, "If I judge from his look, then I'll accept him as her boyfriend. But I haven't seen the inside."

"Stop playing matchmaker."

"Hey! It's for her own good."

Lucy's best friends continued to peep her chatting with the young handsome man. They probably could see imaginary sparkles and flowers blooming around them.

"…Okay that's enough," Levy grumbled, "She's not supposed to forget us!" she said as she stood up and walked towards the two. "Levy-chan, wait!" Lisanna cried out in vain. Since they were peeping Lucy and Loke with their eyes, they didn't give a thing about everything behind their back. Lisanna was fast enough to realize someone was walking towards Levy from behind, but she didn't see him coming and-

Bump.

At least there wasn't any destructive impact for Book Land.

"Aw," Levy groaned, rubbing her shoulder that hit the mystery man's muscular chest. What a great build up he had. He was wearing such dark-colored attires and he had some piercings on his face. He also wore black glasses. Lisanna went to her best friend's aid, before she apologized in her place, "We're sorry-"

"Be careful next time, Shrimp."

Silence in 10 seconds.

"…So," The striker of Fairy Tail FC and Natsu Dragneel's cousin, Gajeel Redfox, spoke out while pointing his finger at Lucy from afar, "You know that bunny girl?"

* * *

Loke was walking alone alongside the streets of Magnolia. Even at night, a lot of people were still wandering around. Most of them were couples having their night dates. And there he was; a single, undercover famous singer.

His departure from Book Land didn't go as planned. He originally wanted to be with Lucy until 7 or more, but suddenly, _Gajeel Redfox _popped out of nowhere. He demanded Lucy to go with him while everyone in Book Land went crazy because of him. Seriously, didn't he ever consider a disguise like him?

Gajeel Redfox is another case, since he could easily iron-glare everyone who annoyed him. If fan girls or fan boys' cries didn't give him any trouble, he wouldn't give a thing.

But having Gajeel interrupted his time with Lucy made him pissed.

Loke almost tried to reveal his identity in front of his face before Lucy plainly obliged him. She said they'd meet up later and gave him her number. Then Lucy just left.

That hurt him, right in the heart.

Was it karma? He, who would easily dump all girls, was now being left by a girl whom he felt intrigued with.

Loke picked his phone out of his pocket, searching for Lucy's contact number and stared at it for a long time.

He wanted to be with her again.

If someone with high fame like Gajeel Redfox would ruin it again, then he'd just use _his _fame as a trump card. After gaining so much will, he sent the girl a message. He had decided the point of no return; he'd reveal his true identity to her. He wouldn't care about Karen who'd probably feel aghast, because he wanted to be with Lucy.

**To: Lucy Heartfilia**

**07.04 PM**

**I have free tickets to Celestial Spirit's concert this Saturday. Wanna come? You can bring your friends, too.**

He sent it. And then he waited. For one minute, he's been staring at his phone while walking-

**From: Lucy Heartfilia**

**07.05 PM**

**Of course! Looking forward to it :)**

"HELL YEAH!"

Loke cheered loudly, punching his fist through the air. He didn't care about the people who stared at him as he walked faster to his place, to tell his friends about the beautiful blonde girl who gave him courage.

Speaking of Lucy, Loke still wondered why the name Heartfilia sounded familiar…


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay! I post two chapters in a row!**

**Don't forget to read the previous chapter first, guys~**

**And the vote is still going~**

**Enjoy.**

**So, who do you want this girl to end up with?**

* * *

**POV I**

This is awkward.

I was walking behind Natsu's cousin, the Iron Dragon of Fairy Tail Gajeel Redfox. Judging from his body, he was blocking my view, but I was meant to follow him. Levy and Lisanna tagged along as they were my best friends. We stuck together, even though I knew they probably wanted to go home sooner.

Besides, it's like killing two birds with one stone. Levy and Lisanna could meet up with their idols and I could pick Wendy up.

I knew that some Dragneels and their relatives had motion sickness issues, so there was no transportation. We were walking in awkward silence for 15 minutes, the awkward situation was more considered than my stiffed legs.

Even Levy was fidgeting while walking. She didn't dare to look what's in front of her, or Gajeel. I wondered why, was it because she was not as hardcore as Lisanna to Natsu? Everyone in my class knew Levy was a secret fan of Gajeel, so it's probably because she still wanted to keep it a secret. But come on, we're best friends! It's so obvious to me.

I finally nudged Lisanna to start talking, "Err…Lis, what should we do?" I whispered at her.

"What should we do? Follow him! That's what he wants, right?" Lisanna answered with low voice. "As for you, please keep Levy-chan under control. It looks like she'll explode."

"I-I don't know what to say! One false word and we'll step on a mine!"

"Give her a yogurt or something!"

"Not my yogurt!"

"So you do have one yogurt in your bag! I know it!"

"Wha-You tricked me!"

"Oi," Gajeel's voice appeared. I immediately straightened my body, so did Lisanna and Levy. "Y-Yes?!" we cried in unison. "I hate whispers. Speak louder," he said. I blinked my eyes for a while, then Lisanna nudged me with her elbow. "Oh! Erm… Sorry for troubling you, Gajeel-san-"

"Gajeel," he cut me. So, he wanted to be called Gajeel? As you wish, then. "-Gajeel. By the way, how did you recognize me?" I asked. He already knew my face before he asked Levy and Lisanna. Gajeel picked a paper out of his pocket and turned towards us. I saw his face, there were some metal piercings. Wow, he really liked metallic things, didn't he? Hey, that sentence rang my bell-

"Flame Breath drew your face," he said, handing me a folded paper. Flame Breath? That's probably Natsu. Wait.

The three of us gasped. My heart suddenly beat faster as I blush redder and redder. Natsu could accurately draw my face? The fact that Gajeel recognized me easily meant that the drawing truly matched my appearance, right? My heart was beating uncontrollably as I slowly opened the folded paper.

And I saw Pikachu without its left ear.

"GAHAHA!" Lisanna was the first to laugh her ass off, followed by Levy who cried and held her stomach for dear life. Great, a simple drawing just crushed my outer beauty. Thank you so much, Natsu. "…How…" I asked in low voice, demanding justification.

"But you…you said she looks like a bunny…" Lisanna asked with uncontrolled breath, still laughing. Gajeel blinked, "…Doesn't she look like Lola Bunny?" he asked while pointing at the drawing.

"THAT!" Levy choked before laughing again, "She has two ears but if you look from this view it looks like one-OH MY GOD! I CAN'T EVEN-" the good thing was Levy went back to herself; the bad thing was she enjoyed my suffering, "-AHAHAHA!"

"…Hahaha…" I laughed forcefully while neither of them felt my monstrous aura, they were still laughing. I wished we could go to Natsu's house faster, so I could rip this paper and suck every last of it into his mouth.

* * *

Well, I knew Natsu was rich, but I didn't know his house could be so enormous. It looked like White House but painted in red. I never knew soccer players could be this multimillionaire.

Gajeel opened the huge gate for us to enter, we had to walk again to reach Natsu's house. I saw tall trees, decorated bushes, cozy street lamps, and a huge fountain in front of the house. Lisanna even said they had a soccer field behind their house.

Lisanna and Levy opened their mouths in awe, but I was different. I stared at the surroundings longingly. This luxurious scenery…

It brought back memories.

"Isn't that Gray's car?" Levy's question snapped me away from my thought. She's right; Gray's Porsche was parked in front of the house. So, he went here first? What was he doing?

"Icy Pants wants to check on the twerp," Gajeel explained, I already knew who the twerp was. "He wanted to pick you up first, but Pinky threw his key car to the closet and flushed it."

What an unlucky key car.

"I'm sorry, you must be troubled," I apologized, but Gajeel snorted, "Hell yeah you should be. I fixed your sissy's bike and picked you up."

"She didn't mean it, you know," Levy defended me. That made my heart moved. My best friend defended me from her idol! Even Lisanna nodded. Thank you so much, girls. But I still didn't forget about you previously laughing at me.

Gajeel grumped before ringing the door's bell, "Whatever. Just meet your boyfriend and leave me alone-"

"Boyfriend?!" my best friends cried out first, "H-He's not my boyfriend!" I cried, "Trust me, we're not dating!" I told Lisanna and Levy one more time. And I couldn't just tell them that Natsu tried to ask me out long ago-

"Welcome!"

Suddenly, the door was opened by the mistress of this house, Mrs. Grandine Dragneel. I blushed at her appearance, she was a beauty. Her silver hair was tied up in a ponytail, she had a nice body posture taller than me, and I didn't find any wrinkles on her face. She really looked so young and athletic.

"You must be Lucy Heartfilia! And you bring your friends, too!" Mrs. Dragneel approached me and shook my hands happily as she put on a friendly smile, "Let's go in! I'll prepare dinner for all of you!" she pushed me and my best friends to enter. Levy almost tripped, but thankfully Gajeel caught her before she hit the ground. "Aw, thank you, Gajeel-kun! I'm sorry, girl, I'm just so happy! It's been so long since we have females in this house excluding the maids!" Mrs. Dragneel said, oblivious to the blushing Levy.

"Um, excuse me-"

"Damn it, Grandine! You're cheating!" A loud, manly voice echoed in the house. I saw a muscular man with red spiky hair longer than Natsu's shouted from the second floor. Lisanna gasped and blushed; she really admired Igneel Dragneel, after all. "Just ignore my husband. He's as loud as a gecko-"

"Don't destroy my image!" Mr. Dragneel shouted before he desperately caught up to us. Then he coughed and grinned widely, similar to Natsu's. "Hi, girls! Just call me Igneel. Nice to meet you," the hero of the soccer field introduced himself. "It's nice to meet you too, Igneel-san!" Lisanna answered happily. I smiled, thank goodness she's happy.

"Why don't you girls have a drink, first? Oh, how about a nice bath? Or maybe-" Mrs. Dragneel kindly offered everything she had in this house, but I didn't want to trouble them any further.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Dragneel-"

"Just call me Grandine," she said, smiling at me as if she already knew me for a long time. I couldn't help but smiled back, she really…reminded me of my mother…

"…Can I see my sister first?"

* * *

**POV II**

"Goal!" I shouted in glee, throwing my joystick.

"No way! Referee!" Ice Princess claimed himself as the winner at our 93rd PES match. No way!

"Umm…" Wendy played as the referee. "…Why do you ask me? The game has its own referee, right?"

…Smart kid.

We waited for the imaginary referee's conclusion, and it suddenly became a freaking penalty.

"Get ready to have your ass burned, droopy eyes!" I smirked, "Wendy! Hand me tabasco for support!"

"Here, Natsu-san," Wendy gave me tabasco as I spread it into my hot dog and munched it messily.

"Not even over my dead body, squinty eyes!" Gray declared, "Wendy! Give me the popsicle!"

"Here, Gray-san," Wendy opened a raspberry-flavored Popsicle for him as he put it into his mouth.

"Meow,"

"Here's your fish, Happy," Wendy gave my cat, Happy, his cat food that looked like a fish. Happy munched it eagerly. Then she sat between us, watching our deathly soccer match and said, "Let's tidy up this room after it's over…"

_1…_

"This'll be totally my win," the popsicle-eater said with muffled voice, but I could understand it, anyway.

_2…_

"Get ready for my Fire Dragon move…" I smirked, exercising my thumb before pressing the button of judgement.

_3-_

"This place is utter chaos," Lucy said.

_PRIIIITT_

Wait, Lucy?!

"LUCY?!" Gray and I shouted in disbelief, we turned our attention from our match to see Lucy, standing behind us with absolute irritation. Wendy our savior pushed the pause button for us since after the referee blew his whistle we didn't move our players an inch. Our match was saved.

"Hi, Lucy," Wendy greeted her sister who picked her up, "Why is dirt covering your hair?" she asked suspiciously, brushing Wendy's ponytailed hair with her fingers. I gulped. Shit, I forgot to clean her up after we played soccer outside in the afternoon. Besides, she said her foot had recovered before we played. Could it be just because she wanted to play? Please tell me I was taking care of her properly.

"Whose jersey are you wearing?" Lucy asked again, staring at Wendy's red-colored Fairy Tail jersey with white stripes on the shoulders. The Fairy Tail logotype was on the left side of the chest, colored in gold. Behind her back was my old man's and my identity, Dragneel 07. It was the kid-sized jersey that was sold in society with high price, and Wendy managed to get it free because of her cuteness.

"Uncle Iggy gave it to me," Wendy explained. Luce blinked, "Uncle Iggy?"

"That's me!" Suddenly, my old man popped out behind her, making her startled. I glared at him but he brushed it off, "It's easier for Little Wen to call me that," he said as he ruffled Wendy's hair. "By the way, call my wife Granny if you want-"

A soccer ball went flying and hit his head from behind with a loud thud. Yeah, nobody messed with my mom.

"Now, now, Wendy must be hungry. Let's have dinner together!" My mom entered the room with closed eyes, probably because this room was a nemesis for women. It wasn't my bedroom, actually. I called it my playing room. My bedroom looked like a nest, that's what Icy Pants would say. "As for you, Natsu, clean this room until I can't find any dirt," she demanded. Wait, what?!

"Well, good luck," Gray immediately went out but fortunately, I grabbed his collar first, "You're helping me!" I fake smiled, strangling him with my arm.

"No way!" Gray choked, struggling from my grip. Lucy stared at us with a 'Such weirdoes' expression.

"My, my, you're such a good friend, Gray-kun!" Mom said happily, "You better finish it before we start eating~" she said, but what she meant was "You better finish it before we eat everything~" even Luce understood as she sweat-dropped.

"Yes, Ma'am!" I saluted hurriedly, thinking about dinner. Today's dinner was totally different and more fun! Because Luce was here!

* * *

Wow, even Lisanna and Levy were here!

My dinner table was huge. Usually, only four people; me, my cos, mom, and dad would fill it. Gray often tagged along. But today, there were 9 people! It filled half of the table! The more, the merrier, right?

"Wendy, come sit beside me," mom requested as she sat on the middle, acting as the true ruler of the house. Lucy pushed her sister gently to sit as she sat beside her. As for the seat beside Lucy-

"I'm over there!"

"No, me!"

"Move it, Ash Brain!"

"Get lost, Shaved Ice!"

"Boys on the left!" Dad said loudly, sitting beside my mom. Both of us fell to the ground. Levy was giggling at us while Lisanna stared at us awkwardly. Unbeknownst to Gray, Dad gave me thumbs up as he pointed at the seat beside him, which was in front of Lucy-

-Hell yeah! I jumped and sat there. Gray went silent for a second, and then he grunted at me. Ha, infinite for Natsu and absolute zero for Gray. Levy was acting weird when Gajeel sat in front of her, acting clingy to Lisanna. Happy had probably gone to sleep. He had eaten his dinner, after all.

"Now, then," Mom clapped her hands as everyone took a seat, "Let's celebrate the fact that my son is not gay-"

"MOM?!" I fell to the ground again, even Dad gasped in utter shock. Gray was laughing at me, dammit. "What? You lived without females except me for 17 years. I almost thought you swing that way with Gray-kun…"

"WHAT?!" Gray shouted. Damn, I wanted to laugh at him, but I couldn't. It'd offend me, too…

"Mom, what the heck is wrong with you?! You've been acting weird since Wendy came!"

"Don't say that your mom is weird! You went out from my body!"

Shit, I could hear the girls' muffled giggles. "D-Dinner is coming!" I said. What a lame distraction. At least our dinner arrived, and since there were guests, the amount of food was tenfold. Yay!

Mom glared at me as I was eating as messy as usual. But I believed the girls' wouldn't mind. They're my friends. They'd accept me for who I was, right? I heard everyone's happy voices, but what I saw with my eyes was the sight in front of me; Lucy.

I saw her cutting the meat for Wendy. I saw the way she ate politely and how she munched her food properly. I even saw her blush and compliment at how delicious the food was.

"She'd make a good wife," Dad whispered into my ear, I almost choked my drink and spat it out. Fortunately, I didn't since it would hit Lucy. Dad was grinning widely at me, so did Mom. But I only thought about Luce.

I didn't even realize that Lisanna was staring at me…

* * *

**POV III**

The bathroom at the Dragneels was totally larger than Lucy's; luxurious bathtub, sparkling ceramic floor, clean water and clear transparent glass. Not to mention that they had so many bathrooms in the house. The maids and butlers probably worked hard to keep them clean.

After dinner, Grandine asked the girls to take a bath. Lucy and Wendy took one while Lisanna and Levy took different bathrooms. After fully clothed with the clothes Grandine willingly gave them, she brushed Wendy's hair, making sure there was no dirt left. Her sister yawned after she finished brushing. Lucy glanced at the clock, its past 8. Wendy usually had been on her bed.

"Have you brushed your teeth?" Lucy asked. Grandine gave them a disposable toothbrush before. Wendy nodded sleepily. The older sister lifted her up to carry her again.

"How's your foot?"

"Fine," she answered with one word. She must be so sleepy.

"Do you want to go to school tomorrow?"

"Mmm."

"Don't get up late, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good night, dear," Lucy gave her a goodnight kiss, putting her to sleep. "Night, Wendy," Natsu said after her.

Wait, Natsu?!

"N-Natsu?!" Lucy cried, trying her best to keep her voice low. Natsu was standing right behind her! It's probably because she didn't lock the door, but she never thought Natsu, of all people, would just barge in! Didn't he have hospitalities?

"What are you doing here?!" she asked while blushing. Fortunately, she already wore her clothes. "What? It's my bathroom," Natsu answered to the obvious. Lucy stomped his foot, making him cried out in pain, but in low voice. He shouldn't enter when his female guests were still inside, right?

"Hey, you used my mom's shampoo," Natsu smelled Lucy's hair, making her even redder than tomato. "Aw, but I like your usual scent…"

"Don't smell at me like that!" Lucy stuttered, pushing Natsu's face away from her hair with her hand. Natsu then removed her hand from his face, "Then let's go outside!" he eagerly dragged her outside.

"Natsu, wait!" she stopped him. Natsu could feel Lucy's fingers intertwined with his. The soccer player turned around and received a head butt on his face. Yeah, he could smell her scent seconds before the crash.

"What was that for?!" Natsu groaned in pain, rubbing his nose which got the most impact. The blonde beauty smiled evilly, "That's for making my face look ridiculous," she said. She changed her previous objective because she already ripped the paper to pieces and accidentally lost it.

"H-Hey, I tried my best! I even asked Wendy first!" Natsu defended himself, "She said it looked just like you while smiling widely!"

Note to herself: Don't give Wendy sweets for a week.

"…Hey," Lucy suddenly spoke, taking Natsu's attention. "…Are you and Rouge related?"

"Yeah," Natsu answered simply.

"Rogue said his cousin loves metallic things," Lucy stated, "You said someone who loved metallic things could fix Wendy's bike. Gajeel admitted it to me. I can even take he loves metallic things from his piercing. Gajeel is your cousin, and Rogue is Gajeel's cousin. So, Rogue is your cousin's cousin?"

"…Yep."

"What the heck?"

"Don't give a thing 'bout it. By the way, he's gonna come to my match on Friday, too," Natsu gave Lucy puppy dog eyes, "You're gonna come, too, right?"

Lucy fell silent for a while, thinking about Natsu's match and Celestial Spirit's concert. Thank goodness they're not in the same day. She answered, "Friday, huh? Well, you've been such a great help, it's rude for me if I don't accept your invitation-"

"YEAH!" Natsu shouted in joy as he unconsciously hugged the girl in front of him.

Lucy couldn't move, her face was flushing madly. She was taken aback that Natsu hugged her. She could even smell his scent, the scent of youth he rambled about. His hands were so strong, wrapped around her neck. Lucy almost dropped Wendy since she was so flabbergasted.

"N-Natsu!"

"Whoops, sorry, my body acted by its own," Natsu apologized, slowly releasing Lucy. He put on his toothy grin, "I can't wait! Trust me, I'm gonna be awesome!" he noted to himself that he'd undergo extra training tomorrow.

Lucy puffed her red cheeks, a view that'd make any man fell head over heels. Her brown eyes met Natsu's onyx eyes, "…Don't lose," she mumbled shyly.

Natsu grinned wider, "You can count on me!" He said, ruffling Lucy's blonde hair happily.

* * *

Lisanna was near.

She was walking towards the bathroom to see Lucy, but after she saw Natsu came out while dragging her best friend, her body forced her to hide behind a wall.

She heard everything.

She never heard Natsu's voice sounded so fascinated and joyful, different from his interview. Lucy was the same as usual, minus the head butt, but that meant she was treating Natsu like someone so close. The fact that her idol and her best friend interacted like they had known each other so well, as for Lucy…

She couldn't bear to see her best friend.

"_She's so happy. As her best friend, I can't bear to snatch away her happiness just like that!"_

However, she could see the shadow of Natsu hugging Lucy tightly.

Lisanna stared at the ground, painfully clutching her chest.

…_But it hurts…_

* * *

Igneel sat on his king-sized bed that he shared with his wife. Grandine was already sleeping soundly beside him. It was midnight.

Their guests had left hours ago. Lisanna said her brother would pick her up at the nearest stop from their house. Gajeel took Levy home willingly because "Shorties shouldn't walk alone at noon". Gray took the Heartfilia sisters home, much to Natsu's chagrin, after the butlers magically revived his key car from the closet.

"…Heartfilia…" Igneel mumbled quietly before he glanced at his sleeping woman.

Natsu was right. After Wendy came, Grandine acted so weird. What he meant by 'weird' was; after taking a first look at the youngest Heartfilia, Grandine rushed to their bedroom and locked herself for an hour. Natsu told Wendy that his mom was exaggerating since it's the first time he brought a female to his house. However, Igneel didn't completely agree.

Grandine locked herself for an hour, to calm her down.

He was the one who comforted his sobbing wife, saying everything was fine. A normal husband would think his wife was being a drama queen. But Igneel was different. He understood why Grandine acted like this. She was crying a mixture of happiness, longing, and loss.

The fact that Grandine confidently approached the blonde girl, saying she must be Lucy Heartfilia at the first time they met…

…Because there's no way they didn't recognize Layla's daughters.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! Thanks for reading!**

**Actually, part of the reason I post two chapters is because I want the real conflict to come out faster…**

**And the next chapter of this one will probably come out fast…**

**Please leave me reviews, guys. I want to know about your opinions :)**

**Sorry for mistakes.**

**Enjoy.**

**So, who do you want this girl to end up with?**

* * *

**POV I**

"So," the lady of Marvell, Katerine Marvell, folding her slim legs elegantly while taking her tea cup, "What does Grumpy Dreyar want to do with me?"

I grunted quietly at my mentor.

The reason was simple; I couldn't brush my inner thoughts of Lucy all day. That girl just said she's going to me meet me tomorrow, attending school like normal girl without knowing something prejudicial that'd soon fall upon her. That girl smiled as if the calamity of the underworld could never touch her.

However, yesterday's event had proven how wrong it was.

No one managed to escape from the darkness of this world.

For example; me, since I was currently sitting in front of the co-ruler of the underworld.

That's why, I…

"…The Hades Case."

The moment I let out my answer, Lady Katerine stopped sipping her black tea, her cold gaze fell upon me, as if I had said something forbidden. Fortunately, she slowly put her tea cup to the table; the sound of it touching the table with muffled force could be heard clearly.

Marvell's mansion wasn't totally different from mine if you judged it from the size; both of them were fascinatingly enormous and majestic. The difference was only the atmosphere. Mine was quiet light, calm, no unnecessary sounds except for my gramps' guests. And the Marvell's…

…Quiet, totally quiet, no sound produced even though they were people inside as if it was haunted. And it's dark, especially at night which was right now.

"Why ask me?" Lady Katerine asked, crossing her arms. "Doesn't your papa associate with Hades most?" she said with mocking voice, smiling devilishly at me. I glared at her full of anger, and she answered by giggles. She really loved pressing someone's berserk button. I totally wanted to punch her face every time she casually mentioned my father, but I couldn't. Physically, I was stronger than her, but…

Emotionally, strategically, she was a monster. I could never win to her wicked side. No one could guess what kind of life she went through to have such corrupted mind.

"It has no connection to the traitor," I cleared my throat, trying to throw away my father, who was indeed, a traitor of Fiore, from the conversation. "Then explain clearly," She demanded, "You think I know everything with just one sentence? No one likes a know-it-all."

"I've asked my grandfather about this, but he demanded me to go to you myself," I explained. That's right, I had asked my gramps about it, but strangely, he didn't want to answer. He suddenly asked-actually forced me-to ask Madam Porluise or Lady Katerine to get the answer, try to ask the madam only. Sadly, I only met the lady.

"Your grandpa just loves to give us all the troubles, huh?" she sighed, "No point talking about it. Old men are pathetic after all," she took a bite of her chocolate cake on the table with her fork, "What's the question?"

"Why did Jude Heartifilia ask for his daughter's protection from Hades?" I asked her straightly, "And we're helping them? What's making them so interested? What is wrong with the Heartfilia family?"

Silence.

It was a faint movement, but I could see Lady Katerine jerked a bit. Her bangs covered her eyes, I didn't know if she was staring at me or the ground. But I just realized something; coincidentally or not, now I was the one who pressed the other's berserk button.

Strange, it was so strange. Lady Katerine slowly touched her head, clutching it as if she was having a headache. Was she did next confused me to the core.

"…Aha…haha…hahahaaha!"

She was laughing.

I could not tell what kind of laugh it was.

I let her laugh and laugh, as if I was a humble man who let someone cried out all of her sadness. But she was laughing, not crying, or maybe it was probably the same for Lady Katerine.

"…Of all people…"

Lady Katerine took her breaths heavily, trying to control herself. She covered her eyes with her palm.

"…You ask that question to me…?"

She sent me shivers as she glared at me like a wild beast. No, I wasn't scared of her image or power.

I was scared of her sanity.

"I will only tell you one thing."

Lady Katerine leaned her back to the couch, staring at the ceiling with a strange smile.

"That family only brings misfortune."

I widened my eyes.

"Yet, no one manages to realize that… Their illuminating light that'll slowly erases the darkness. However, with such beauty comes great calamity… They bring destruction together with their light; and only people as insane as Hades dare to grasp that golden radiance…"

"…Don't get the wrong idea, we don't help them. We simply use them to our benefit to get Hades."

I sensed no mercy from her words.

"You despise them, too, don't you?" her question made me froze. She probably remembered my usual treatment to Jude Heartfilia. "So, why do you want to know more about them?" she twirled her short blue hair with her fingers, "Don't you hate them?" she asked as if it was natural.

I gritted my teeth; this woman was a total pain. True, I once despised and hated them, but my curiosity defeated my hatred. Something made me change a bit. Lucy was-

"Or you probably want to torment a Heartfilia girl in your school with the news? Unfortunately, Laxus-kun, bullying is a no-no-"

_BAM!_

I slammed the table between us. The sheer force I let out managed to shake it harshly. Her teacup fell roughly, spilling her black tea over the table. I gathered all my guts and gave her the most menacing glare I could ever make.

And she replied with a light chuckle.

"I've had my answer," I said as I got up, I didn't want to be with her longer, she'd drive me insane. A maid came in and wiped the table clean while Lady Katerine ate her chocolate cake as if nothing had happened.

"You don't have to say hi to the girl for me~" she sang, waving her hand as I left the dark living room. I clutched my fist hard as I punched the door to close it. She said no one liked a know-it-all, yet she knew Lucy Heartfilia was in IMH, and probably everything about the Heartfilias. Damn fucking hypocrite.

But still, I had found one answer, and more questions.

Hades was a world-wide criminal. The world stamped him as a terrorist because of his biggest case; The Hades Case. That case involved something like a huge explosion that took almost 500 lives of innocent Fiorean people years ago. It truly fitted to be in the black records. He was currently being held in Alvarez Prison, Fiore's most infamous prison located in the artificial small island Ishgar, west of Earthland.

He was put in prison out of the king's order, without the Marvell's consideration. He probably still wanted to give him a second chance. But Jude's request back stabbed his decision.

Hades had escaped, and he's after Layla's daughter with her most resemblance, Lucy.

To think the Royal Family had asked the Marvell's assistance, the malignant terrorist would probably face his execution by their hands. But that's not what intrigued me most.

I found something more appalling.

"_That family only brings misfortune."_

On what basis did she give me that answer?

Why did gramps want me to ask my question to the Marvells?

Could it be that they also had a connection…

* * *

**POV II**

_A day after_

"It's finished?" Lucy asked in bewilderment.

"Yes!" the president of the Sewing Club, Laki Olietta, clapped her hands in happiness, "When my friend is going to play in the greatest performance of Fantasia… I can't help but sew harder, faster, and delicarer-"

"Is that even a word?" Levy cut in.

"-to make the perfect dress! Come on, Lucy, you should try your dress!" Laki eagerly pulled Lucy's hand to the dressing room. "You've gotta look fabulous, Lucy!" Bisca said from the corner, "We made it just for you!"

Lucy and her friends; Erza, Lisanna, Levy, and Juvia were in the Sewing Club room, together with the president Laxus and his secretary, Mirajane, who's also Lisanna's older sister. After receiving the news that the costumes had finished in just amazingly one day, they met up with the Sewing Club president and her vice, Bisca, who's currently flirting with her boyfriend Alzack on the corner.

"I should do the make-up-" Erza said before she was being pushed to sit down by Levy, "No, no. You're doing the commentary, I'll do it!" she said before she leaped into the dressing room with Laki and Lucy.

"And these are…" Lisanna pointed at a pile of huge costumes on the floor.

Black, grey, white, red, blue, yellow, gold. Those were the seven dragons' costumes. They were great and nicely made. But the point of wearing those reptilian thingy, dancing with Lucy, the only one with a human dress-

Laxus tried his best not to grump loudly. Mira held her laugh, "You're going to wear that…?" Well, he did say he's going to be the Lightning Dragon. But still-

"…Why don't we change the image?" Juvia suggested, earning stares from everyone.

"Can you explain further?" acting as the vice-president of the Sewing Club, Bisca dumped Alzack on the corner, asking Juvia about her suggestions and ideas. Everyone seemed interested, too.

"Umm… It's true that the legend is about seven dragons and their princess. But, what if we change the… representation? We can change the image of seven dragons to that of seven… princes? Something like the incarnation of the seven dragons, perhaps?"

A moment of silence for such an excellent idea.

"That was fantastic!" Bisca shook Juvia's hands with sparkling eyes, "Your phenomenal fantasy, unrivaled passion…I approve it!"

"What about these costumes…" Alzack pointed out.

"It's all for you, Alzack," everyone said.

"You want my face to be hindered by fabric scales and plastic teeth?!"

"But we need to know the guys' appearances first," Bisca explained, "We can make the dresses all-size. But the problem is the compatibility with their faces. The dress should support their looks-"

"Well, you already know Laxus's, right?" Mira gestured at the president, who humped in response. "And there's Gray as the Ice Dragon. Then the Fire one- who is it again?"

"Lucy's friend! I know his looks! Leave it to me!" Lisanna volunteered, keeping Natsu's identity a secret, at least until the Fantasia. It was a deal between Lucy and her best friends.

Suddenly, a phone rang in the club room. All eyes fell on Lucy's bag on a chair.

"I'll get it," Erza said, opening and ruffling the bag's content as if it was hers. She grabbed Lucy's phone and brought it out. That time, Laxus was standing beside the chair. He truly froze when he saw the phone's wallpaper.

It's Lucy's picture with her sister, who really resembled the lady of Marvell House.

"Come out, Lu-chan!"

"Don't be shy!"

Just before Erza could see the message sent to Lucy, Laki and Levy's voices echoed. They stared at the dressing room as the two girls pulled Lucy to come out…

"Please, wait!"

Lucy's cry came out as she took a step to come out. Laxus could see a faint sight of her blushes.

And finally, she came out with a breathtaking appearance.

Pink really matched her-no, it looked like she matched all colors. The sleeveless dress exposed her slim shoulders and upper torso. No long gloves covered her slender hands. The upper dress was _sparkling_ because of the fitting amount of sequin materials Laki used. The lower part; the floor-length skirt was beautifully decorated, as if it looked like flower petals. Her golden hair was tied up in a ponytail nicely. She used a fair amount of face powder, mascara, and rosy lipstick, courtesy of Levy. The pink-colored dress truly suited her beautiful figure.

"Oh my-"

"Holy Poseidon-"

"She's-"

"Wow."

"I'm in heaven."

"Shut up, you're my boyfriend."

Laxus just stood there, mouth opened and loss of words.

"I know you're gonna look marvelous!" Laki squeaked, making Lucy blushed "Because I know your looks so well I can create a perfect design for your dress!" she knelt down and rubbed her cheek onto the dress, "This is truly my masterpiece!"

"Y-You made this in one day?" Lucy asked in disbelief, Bisca answered it for Laki, "Yeah, right! Her family owns a famous dress shop and she recruited the best seamstresses of Fiore to help us!"

The IMH students were truly something.

"So, any comment from Mr. President?" Levy asked, teasingly nudged the princess who yelped, "L-Levy-chan!" although she took a glance at the president awkwardly. Laxus jerked up a bit, and only someone with a sharp sight could see his faint blush.

"Oh, by the way, Laki-" Bisca whispered Juvia's idea to Laki's ear, which earned sparkling eyes from the young fashion designer, "-That's a fabulous idea! Okay, I need their descriptions like, right now!" she pulled out her scrap book from nowhere and adjusted her glasses "Come to mama."

As Bisca flicked her fingers, some of the Sewing Club members entered the clubroom. They suddenly dragged everyone away except Laxus and Lucy to ask about the other guys' descriptions, leaving the two of them alone in the room.

"Hey, wai-!" Lucy tried to call them, but Erza poked her head from the door, "Leave it to us, Lucy!" she said certainly and slammed the door. Who knew why they didn't do it inside the club room as they left.

"Who's gonna help me put this off?!" Lucy cried, hugging her body awkwardly as she stared at Laxus, "Uh, oh…"

"Like hell I will," Laxus snorted, "Do it yourself."

"I didn't ask you!" Lucy countered, "Just… don't look when I'm changing-"

"You think I'm that low?" Laxus crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Oh, just forget it," Lucy groaned, walking towards the dressing room and tripped.

That's right, she tripped. She still had difficulties walking with a floor-length dress, anyway. Fortunately, just before she hit the ground, a muscular arm held her waist, preventing her from kissing the ground.

It was Laxus.

Lucy blushed again with awkward sweats, "…Thanks," she thanked him quietly, allowing him to pull her hand. But strangely, he didn't let go of her hand. Instead, he wrapped his other arm around Lucy's waist, pulling her closer to his chest. Lucy was speechless. It's the first time she had a very close contact with the president.

"I'm going to teach you how to dance," Laxus said, remembering his promise yesterday. "Don't change your dress before that. It'll help your training," he explained. Lucy stared at the ground, still feeling embarrassed by his sudden closeness.

"Look at your partner, don't mind about the steps," Laxus told her like a professional dancer, "Match your thoughts, as if you are one with him."

"That sounds quite cheesy."

"That's what you call a dance," he stated plainly. Lucy let out a soft giggle as she lifted her head, looking at Laxus's eyes intently, "Okay, I'm ready," she said, leaning closer to him.

"Listen to me," Laxus ordered with a small hint of eagerness, unable to understand the sudden feelings that aroused when he felt Lucy's warmth touching him, "On count of three: one, two, three…"

* * *

**POV III**

"What a pain," Gray rubbed the back of his neck, sweats falling to his chin as he was playing basketball with his friends, "But at least I don't have to wear reptilian costume."

"Fire Dragon's next!" Laki shouted and ran away from IMH's basketball arena, after accurately drew Gray's face and measured his body a bit on her scrap book. Now, she was after Lisanna who went to the toilet minutes ago for Natsu's descriptions.

"What about the others? White, Shadow, Black, and Star?" Levy asked. "Well, Lucy's got the White, and she's the only one who knows him. We'll ask her after Laki gets Natsu's from Lisanna," Erza answered. "About the other dragons… let's just hope she'll find someone faster."

Meanwhile, Juvia's inner thoughts were filled with Gray, wearing different clothing. Her fantasy went from a normal looking suit to a knight in shining armor. She was giggling madly with flushing face, getting lost in her fantasy and oblivious to the world.

"…You okay?" Gray raised his eyebrow at the transfer student, who snapped back to reality after hearing his voice. "Uh? Oh… Yes, Juvia's fine!" she stuttered awkwardly, trying her best to control her beating heart.

"…So, where's Lucy?" the raven-haired boy asked her, Juvia blinked for a while after he asked that. "…Lucy-san's in the Sewing Club room with the president," she answered. Gray looked around, as if he was hiding his eyes from her, "I see," he said with an expression that could not be called happy.

"Y-You should see her with her dress!" Juvia blurted out. She felt pain when she saw Gray's face like that, so she tried to say anything that'd probably cheer him up. "Lucy-san looks so beautiful!"

"I'll pass, thanks," Gray waved his hand, turning away from her gently and went back to play-

"You should give her an impression," Juvia tried to halt him, "…You're her best friend right?"

She said that with a hint of hope.

There was a silent coming from Gray, the sound of other boys playing basketball was the only thing Juvia heard for a while.

"…It's because I'm her best friend," Gray answered quietly, "So I shouldn't see her like that."

Quietly, Gray left Juvia alone.

* * *

"Wow, this boy seems so built up… He has a nice figure, athletic, and…light-colored hair? Well, let's just hope his hair matches his clothes that'll be full of red..."

Laki's rambling was lost in Lisanna's mind, as she was silently staring at her drawing on her scrap book. She drew a man that looked like a colorless Natsu. Lisanna imagined the man in the picture wearing such splendid clothes like a prince…

How she wished to see Natsu wearing a prince's clothing, looking so dashing and gallant.

She knew he's going to wear it in Fantasia, but…

…He'd wear it for Lucy.

He'd only be a prince for the princess.

And she's not even one.

Knowing the truth, Lisanna painfully clutched her chest, trying to hold back the suffering by herself.

* * *

"Alright, that's enough for today," Laxus said, after seeing Lucy panted tiredly. They were dancing for almost an hour, with mistakes at the beginning but became better towards the end. He knew the girl really tried her best.

"Thanks," Lucy thanked him, sitting on a chair to rest for a while, "That was so much fun," she said wholeheartedly. Seeing a chair, Laxus remembered something.

"…You phone's ringing long ago."

"Really?" Lucy asked then reached out her bag, which was on the other chair. "Oh, you're right. There's a message," she said after she got her phone from her bag, opening the message and fell silent while reading it. Laxus noted how she didn't realize that Erza had messed up her bag before her.

"…Your phone," Laxus suddenly said.

"Yes?" Lucy stared at him. Laxus did the same, "The wallpaper, is that your sister?"

Lucy stared at her wallpaper, and then she smiled lovingly, "Yes."

"Is your sister…" the man tried to find a good question, "…your sister?"

"You don't say?"

"Just answer."

"Of course she is," Lucy replied, "I saw how she was born and named her myself."

"…I see," Laxus then fell silent, his curiosity and doubt became bigger and bigger.

"_That family only brings misfortune."_

"Is something wrong?" Lucy got up, walking towards Laxus worriedly.

"_Their illuminating light that'll slowly erases the darkness."_

Laxus turned his head, avoiding their eye contact. "No."

"…Okay," Lucy said, still staring at Laxus. "I'll go get change, then," she turned around and walked towards the dressing room.

"Careful with your steps, you don't want to fall again, right?" Laxus reminded her. Lucy giggled lightly as an answer. He saw how graceful she walked with that dress, resembling someone so beautiful.

"_However, with such beauty comes great calamity…"_

Lucy suddenly stopped a step before she entered the dressing room. She turned towards Laxus, "I know I didn't like this cosplay thing at the start, but…" she suddenly twirled around, letting her dress danced in the air as if it was a blooming flower, now making Laxus speechless.

"_They bring destruction together with their light…"_

"Even though I'd probably have to choose between you all…" Lucy gave him a passionate smile, "…Now, I can't wait for the Fantasia!" before Laxus could reach out his hand to stop her from leaving, the princess of dragons disappeared from sight.

Laxus Dreyar finally realized something. Something that made him so intrigued at Lucy Heartfilia.

He had fallen in love with her.

"_And only people as insane as Hades dare to grasp that golden radiance…"_


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the long update, guys. It's been forever, huh? Well, I'm back!**

**Thank you so much for waiting patiently for my updates.**

**You see, I'm currently preparing myself to go to college. ****I need to study harder so I can enter the university I want. I don't have much free time than before. Please understand and wish me luck.**

**Sorry for mistakes, nobody's perfect right?**

**Well, that aside, enjoy this chapter! And I update two chapters in a row again!**

**So, who do you want the girl to end up with?**

* * *

**POV I**

_Have a nice school day?_

_I'm in your school's entrance._

_Love and kisses,_

_Sting the Mighty._

That jerk just had to come out when I was having a good time.

It was probably quiet rude of me to leave Laxus in a hurry, but it's better than having a big bad gangster in front of our school, right? Besides, I couldn't let anyone, especially anyone who knew my face, saw him. That'd bring great apocalypse.

"Lucy!" Gray called out to me when I was walking on my way. I turned around and saw his face covered in healthy sweat after playing basketball, his uniform was messy but it made him look very attractive-

"Why's so hurry? You should've told me first," Gray grumbled at me. Oh no, I should had not told him. Gray meeting Sting was the worst possible outcome of today. "Well, I'm quite tired and I want to finish my homework earlier," I answered. Half of my answer was a lie.

"Then can you wait for a sec? I'll be coming with you," Gray said like it was no big deal.

"Wait! You shouldn't-I mean I don't want to trouble you…"

He made a weird face, "Blondie who likes smacking my head then laughing at the sight of that says what?"

"Oh, just shut up," I groaned, but I couldn't hide my slight smile. "Sorry, but I want to be alone right now. This week has been so busy and I want to cool down my mind."

"You know I'm associated with 'cool', right?" Gray smirked. Okay, bad choice of word. I rolled my eyes, "Just let me go. I'll go home with you tomorrow."

"Really? You've been going home without me since yesterday," Gray pointed out, "Is it because you want to meet someone again?" he raised his eyebrow, somehow his voice lowered. I almost let out a suspicious squeak, "T-That's not it!" I lied, "Seriously, I gotta go! Don't pick me up late tomorrow!" I said in a hurry, walking towards the school's entrance. But before that…

"See you tomorrow!" I waved my hand at my best friend, giving him a warm smile. "Careful!" Gray reminded me before he went back to school.

I fastened my pace as I heard some girls mumbling about mysterious brassy looking guy at the entrance. And just like what I heard, when I turned to my left I saw him; the leader of Sabertooth.

Sting was leaning on his Yamaha VMax, wearing black leather jacket with white T-shirt that exposed his abs and black glasses while smoking. He truly looked frightening for someone who didn't know him. No one dared to approach him. IMH's security did nothing to him, probably because he hadn't done anything stupid.

I grumbled quietly. I did say something that meant I wanted to see him sooner or later, but I didn't mean it's today. I approached him and called his name.

"I'm here," I said while crossing my arms. He didn't answer. Was he using earphones? The answer was yes. It's like a vein just popped out on my head as I plugged off his earphones, making him jerked out. "Fuck, that's my favorite song!" he cursed out loud and turned towards me, looking like he wanted to beat someone to pulp. But he froze after he saw me. Of course he did, I was the guest of honor.

"What do you want from me today?" I asked. He went quiet for a moment but then grinned madly like a child as he suddenly put his palm behind my head and pulled my head closer to his-

He kissed my forehead before I even reacted.

Did I just hear some girls squeaking-

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I shrieked out, pushing away from him. He laughed at my flushed face. Oh right, he did say he's going to give me surprise kisses every time we met. But seriously, that would be too overboard-

"OMG, LUCY!" I heard Laki's squealing voice behind my back.

I seriously wanted to curse right now.

"Who's that?" Sting asked, staring at Laki who's drooling in fantasy madness at us. Please don't tell me she saw it-

"Is he your secret boyfriend?! Does Gray know about this?! Or Erza? Lisanna? Levy? Or your stalker Dan?! Why doesn't anybody tell me-!"

I hurriedly covered her mouth. She definitely saw it. "D-Don't tell anyone!" I whispered in panic, "A-And he's not!"

"But he just ki-"

"Accident! I'll be extra very careful next time!" I blabbered. Laki removed my hand from her mouth, "You're right. No one should see you with your secret boyfriend. Thank goodness I'm the only one who saw you, huh?"

"No!" Did she understand my language or the other way around?

"Well, don't you worry, Lucy," she winked, "I'll keep your secret safely!"

"No! I mean-seriously, just don't tell anyone, please?" I pleaded, giving up on everything. At least Laki would keep Sting a secret from everyone.

"Leave it to me!" Laki smiled, "Oh, and is he one of your dragons, too?" she asked.

"…Right, he's the White Dragon."

"I see~" Laki readjusted her glasses and stared at Sting, who went back listening with his earphones. "He sure is very hot, Lucy! What a lucky girl you are!" If she wanted to hear the whole story, maybe she'd take back her words. I just sighed in response. "Well, I don't have to ask his appearance, then. I've kept his look on my mind. I'll sew his dress in a jiffy!" Laki patted my shoulder and left the two of us.

I looked around. At least there were no other people I knew again. I plugged off Sting's earphones once again, "Let's leave already. I don't want anyone to see you again."

Sting smirked, "You're right. You need to hide your secret boyfriend anyway-Ouch!" I stomped his foot before he finished talking. "If you have no business with me, I'll go," I said grumpily.

"What an ungrateful chick. I'm picking you up, y'know?" Sting got on his motorcycle, "Hop on."

I opened my mouth in shock. "I-I didn't ask you to pick me up," I said in a matter of fact.

"Who says I listen to what you ask? I'm the one who want to do it," Sting stated, pulling my hand quiet roughly. "Wait, wait! Okay, I'll go with you!" I cried. Sting then released my hand as I carefully got on his motorcycle. It's the first time I got on such a huge motorcycle.

"Do you have any helmet?"

"Ha? What's that?"

"Seriously?! I won't go if there's no safety reassurance!"

"You're such a worrywart," Sting ignored my complaint as he switched on his motorcycle, the sound of the engine rang out loudly, and exhaust gases came out from the tailpipe. I had a bad feeling about this.

My anxiety was answered by Sting's extreme fast ride.

"You're exceeding the speed limits!" I shrieked madly as I was scared half to death. Sting just laughed, seriously he just laughed! "That's right? Cool, isn't it?" he asked proudly. "I can go faster!" he said as he counter steered to the right. All pedestrians were looking at us in shock. I widened my eyes after I processed what he said on my brain.

"Sting, no!"

"Sting, yes!"

He accelerated and lifted the front wheel. Out of reflexes, I cried and grabbed Sting's waist from behind tightly, burying my face on his back. I could smell his scent and feel his body warmth clearly but what concerned me the most was my safety.

After I hugged his waist, somehow Sting lowered his speed. I wanted to sigh in relief but I couldn't do it right now, Sting would probably go faster again. I had to stay close to him or I'd be thrown off. Just thinking that made me tightened my grip on his waist.

"Well, you got it yourself," Sting's voice echoed in my ears, "Just hold on to me and you'll be safe!"

His words made my cheeks blushed in red. Unconsciously, I leaned closer to him. His jacket was surprisingly comfortable to lean on, and he had a nice smell for a guy. I brought my knees closer to his hip. It's such a pain that my bag blocked my chest from leaning on his back closer. I closed my eyes for a while.

I felt Sting turned to the left. When I opened my eyes, I saw the first place where we met each other for the first time.

How long had it been? The first time I met him, I was so scared. I thought he'd do something bad to me or Wendy. But then he left us, then went to my house, and then came back again to pick me up.

He really was a delinquent, a dangerous one as he's the leader of Sabertooth. But maybe, if I knew him better, I could find kindness remain in his heart. And maybe we could-

"You awake, babe?"

Huh? Had I fallen asleep? I didn't realize that Sting had stopped. What, what did he just call me? I pushed myself away from him with a face red as tomato. Sting showed his usual grin. I saw my apartment in front of us. We had arrived at my place.

"Enjoying the ride? I can pick you up tomorrow again."

"Please don't," I pleaded.

"Well, I'll still pick you up."

What a stubborn guy, "Just… don't pick me up tomorrow. Maybe someday, please?"

Sting rubbed his chin, "Let's see. Kiss me on the cheek and I'll do as you say."

He seriously enjoyed seeing my flushed face.

I almost munched my own lip, stuttering while Sting pointed on his cheek, "C'mon, Luce!" he said joyfully. I fidgeted awkwardly and looked around once again, making sure no one I knew saw us.

I sighed heavily. Just for today.

I put a strand of my golden hair behind my ear and leaned close to his face, kissing him on his cheek.

I looked away after I did that. It's the first time I kissed someone other than Wendy. Sting ruffled my hair happily, "That's my Luce!" he stated. I gently removed his hand and walked to my apartment, "See you later, Sting," I said.

Wait a sec, did I just-

"Later, Luce!" Sting waved his hand, "Call me when you miss me!" and sent me a flying kiss.

The residents I didn't know were looking at us with smirks on their faces. I cried in embarrassment and ran away from there. There was even someone who whistled at me! I entered the lobby and fortunately saw Wendy sitting on a couch, waiting for me while reading her schoolbook.

"Lucy?" she called me in confusion, seeing my weird face. Without warning, I lifted her up and planted many kisses all over her head and face. Wendy struggled away in panic, "Lucy, that tickles! What's wrong with you?" she asked. I gave her an awkward smile.

"…Just making sure my lips still have the most contact with you?"

"…You're creeping me out."

_"Alright folks, this is Jason, your coolest reporter of Fiore Soccer League! Tomorrow, the long-awaited match of Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale will begin on 5 p.m.! Who will come out as the winner? Who will strike the coolest goal; Salamander Natsu Dragneel or Iron Rock Jura Neekis?_

We turned our heads to the TV that was hanging on the wall. There was the famous reporter Jason who reported the current position of Fairy Tail in Fiore Soccer League. I stared at it, lost in thoughts.

"Do you think Natsu-san will win?" Wendy suddenly asked. "I thought you said he's unbeatable," I stated. Wendy tilted her head, "That's my thought. What about you?"

I smiled warmly, "He'll win," I answered confidently, "Because we'll cheer him on tomorrow."

Wendy gave me a wide smile. "Right," she said, "You can bring luck to anyone beside you, after all!"

* * *

**POV II**

I saw Luce entering the lobby in a hurry. Wow, she's so cute when getting embarrassed like that.

Secret lovers, huh? That sounds like a great idea. I grinned like a mad man while thinking about playing as Luce's secret boyfriend-

"So it's really you, Sting."

I heard a very familiar voice.

I turned my head and saw with childhood companion, Rogue, my former partner in Sabertooth.

"…Rogue."

We just stood there, staring at each other with sharp looks. It was 5 seconds after I spoke up first.

"…Rogue!" I couldn't hide my widest smile ever. Rogue sighed and gave him his smile, the friendliest smile he ever had and could only do that for me. I jumped out my motorcycle and wrapped my arm around his shoulder, giving a friendly punch on his chest. "You damn asshole! You didn't tell me where you live when we met days ago!"

"Sorry, man. I kinda forgot," Rogue explained. "Besides, you've found out my house without me telling you. How interesting."

"Huh?" I blinked, "Don't tell me you live here? The fucking _Strawberry _Apartment?"

"That's the name of the street."

"You've gotta be shitting me!" I laughed so hard, Rogue punched my face in annoyance. "This is the most interesting apartment I found. And moreover," he stared at me, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, right. I forgot to tell you something too," I said. Rogue blinked in confusion, "What?"

"Before we talked days ago, I met an attractive chick on my way. I got interested and went to know her more and more. Today, I took her from her school. Right, I even go as far as to play on her school's ridiculous event in exchange of her joining Sabertooth! I bet that'd be insanely fun-why the hell are you looking at me like that?"

"You…with a girl…acting like that…I'm so proud of you."

I smacked his head.

"Who's this lucky girl?" Rogue smirked, giving me a teasing look. I snorted loudly. But still, I intended to tell him, anyway. "She's-"

"Sting-sama?"

Again, I heard a very familiar voice.

Rogue and I heard small steps behind our backs. I saw the shadow of the person in question on the ground, coming closer to us. It's a girl, almost the same height and as slender as Lucy. I immediately knew her after I saw a rose ornament on her head.

"Yukino?!" the two of us cried out in surprise. The light-color haired girl who was one of my subordinates stepped into our conversation. She was Yukino Aguria, one of two female important members of Sabertooth.

"Is that really you, Rogue-sama?" Yukino asked, covering her mouth in surprise. She didn't meet Rogue after we had done our convoy because she needed to stay with the bitch. Poor girl.

"It's been a long time, Yukino," Rogue greeted her with a smile. Yukino replied with a slight blush and nodded awkwardly. It's strange; she often did that in front of Rogue. "Y-yes! It's been a long time!"

"You haven't changed much, huh?"

"You too, Rogue-sama."

"Will you stop the honorific? I'm just 2 years older than you…"

"Nah, just let her do what she wants, man," I said. "By the way, what are you doing here?" I asked suspiciously. It's strange that Yukino went out alone. Usually, she'd be with that bitch or with one of Sabertooth members, unless she got an order from me or her superiors to go out alone…

I saw Yukino's chest tightened. She was suspicious. What the hell did she want?

"…Sting-sama," Yukino began with quiet voice, "My deepest apology, but… I've been watching you since you often mysteriously disappeared from our HQ without reason…"

I widened my eyes, staring at her while keeping my mouth shut.

"And I saw…everything," she said, her voice quivering, "Sting-sama went to meet a girl-"

Before she finished her sentence, I grabbed her collar roughly. I didn't fucking care if I groped her breasts or not. I brought her face closer, "If you ever tell anyone about it, I'll torture you myself," I threatened without thinking.

"Sting!" Rogue pushed me away from Yukino, who was trembling in fear with teary eyes. "Stop being too harsh on her!" he shielded her from me, who probably looked like I wanted to devour her. I calmed myself for a while. Seeing Yukino struggling to keep her composure, I felt guilty. But there's a hint of pride, at least she's not a crybaby anymore.

"Sorry, Yukino. My bad," I apologized, rubbing my neck. She was one of the closest people I had; I shouldn't have done something like that. Yukino calmed down, "…It's okay, Sting-sama," Yukino replied. "…But…I think there's something you should know…" she went to use her quiet voice again, seriously?

"What is it?" I asked.

"About what really happened, the reason why you goes out secretly, and the girl… Minerva-sama already knows."

Silence.

I felt like the whole world stopped moving.

"She's the one who told me about it, in fact; the reason why I come here is because Minerva-sama asked me to make sure about you and her…"

"FUCKING BITCH!"

I went berserk, shouting while punching the nearest wall. Yukino shrieked when she saw blood dripping from my fists because I punched the wall continuously. Rogue desperately held me as a security guard went towards us, asking what happened. Before the guard managed to secure me, they brought me away from that place, from Lucy's place.

"Calm down, Sting!" Rogue shook my shoulders, trying to calm me down. That wouldn't happen. She already knew. That bitch already knew everything. How the fuck did she find out?!

"Please stop it, Sting-sama!" Yukino cried in panic, "Minerva-sama asked me to check on you and her because she's happy with that!"

Again, silence.

Even Rogue released me onto the ground, staring at Yukino with indescribable look. Seriously, I even gave her the weirdest skeptical look I ever had.

"…Did you just speak in Latin?"

"Excuse me?"

"Because I just heard something impossible."

Yukino tilted her head. The three of us gave each other a ridiculous questioning look.

"Let me get this straight," Rogue raised his hand. "So…Minerva found out that Sting went to meet a girl… then she asked you to check on them because she's _happy _with that? Minerva Orland, Sting's _fiancée_?"

"Yes," Yukino's answer was simple and confident, as if there was no lie. Rogue staggered away, staring at me. "She's not lying," he told me, "…Maybe she's lost interest in you?"

Yukino blinked in confusion, "Wait, what?"

"…That…

…is…

…THE MOST MAGNIFICENT CONCLUSION THIS WORLD EVER CONDUCTS! DAMMIT YUKINO, I COULD KISS YOU! C'MERE KID! LET'S CELEBRATE! I'M FUCKING FREEEEE!"

Again, I shouted like a mad scientist. I jumped at went straight to Yukino, picking her up and swinging her around like a little brat getting her new doll. Even now, Rogue took the role as my tranquilizer as he kicked my butt, stopping my joyous euphoria.

"Yukino! Get his motorcycle from the apartment!" Rogue shouted, holding my armpits from behind, "Hurry before he gets completely insane!" Yukino awkwardly ran towards the said place while Rogue slapped my cheeks to stop my laughing. He was so afraid I went insane. But why should I care, anyway?

Minerva finally got outta my life? Because I met Lucy? Was it because she felt defeated by her beauty or else? Damn yeah, Luce was thousand times better than her! I knew it!

I could just kiss her lips the next time we met!

* * *

**POV III**

Yukino Aguria walked in the busy streets of Magnolia at dawn alone, thinking about the shenanigan that just happened. Her leader, Sting, had acted like a hungry Hyena then changed to a joyous Chihuahua when she told him about Minerva.

Minerva Orland, daughter of Earl Orland, one of Fiorean nobles. Years ago, she was engaged to Sting, who was the heir of Earl Eucliffe. Earl Eucliffe was currently the richest Earl in Fiore.

Yet with that status, Sting managed to create the infamous gang Sabertooth. It was his form of rebellion towards a family who kept wealth as the most precious thing to have. It was also his rebellion towards a country that let a greedy noble like his father existed in such a high place.

Sabertooth was actually not a savage gang before, at least not as deadly as it seemed now. In truth, Sabertooth was just a group of people who sought adventures and exciting experiences. No matter how extreme they were, they would never, ever hurt people.

But when Minerva appeared, everything changed.

She showed them the dark side of the world, the darkness of reality, thus making Sting willingly raises his own fists to beat someone else half to death.

It was the most terrifying memory she had.

She thought Sabertooth could never escape from their cage, the cage made of Minerva's manipulation.

And then _that girl _appeared.

Yukino was confident that her appearance would truly affect Sabertooth, as currently everything went on just like what Minerva had told her. Yet, there was an uneasy feeling deep in her heart about the beautiful blonde-haired girl.

Yukino could only do what she thought was right. Either it was for her, Sting, or Sabertooth that she loved most.

* * *

There was a dark place, where an old man was sitting alone.

"…Where is she…"

He mumbled on and on, wishing for someone to be by his side.

"Please wait for a little longer," there was another voice, followed by walking steps, as two men appeared behind the old man, "Soon, you'll have the woman you love."

"…How many golds you want in exchange?" the old man asked.

"You can give us as much as you want."

"…Then you can have all," the old man said, "I don't need them after I have _her, _she who's worth more than all golds in the world…"

"That is very humble of you… Master Hades."


	17. Chapter 17

**You see, I have a problem. A troublesome problem.**

**I don't know why but when I'm using my Wi-Fi I can't open fanfiction because it blocks the site. How can I open it and write this chapter now? Let's just say I use my phone credit which is not unlimited. Therefore, I am currently thinking if I move this story to wattpad where I can open it anytime with my Wi-Fi, will that be a good idea? Please tell me about that.**

**That aside, enjoy!**

**So, who do you want this girl to end up with?**

* * *

**POV I**

Damn you, Sting.

Sometimes, I wonder why I was strong enough to keep his sanity in check. First, he was nearly caught by the apartment's guard. Second, he laughed and danced like a Barbie while a passerby asked me to bring him to a psychiatrist. Third, the apartment's manager asked me why the front wall was cracked.

At least I managed to force him to go home. Besides, the girl he eagerly wanted to meet would probably shriek if she saw him bursting into her house like a firefighter.

But still, I never thought Sting would act like that. It's like he's really fell head-over-heels to someone. He said the mystery girl lived here? I wonder who. I bet she's one hell of a girl who could even make Sting act stupid like that.

"Meow," I heard Frosch calling me. I glance at the clock. Oh, it's almost dinner. I got up from the couch since I was currently watching TV entertainment about Celestial Spirits' new album, I wasn't interested but it's the first channel I found. I was too lazy to change it.

After I gave Frosch his dinner, I made an instant noodle for myself. Damn, that didn't fill my whole stomach, but I had no choice. I should buy breads or bentos tomorrow.

_"Yohooo, Jason, the freest reporter in Fiore comes back! The day when our cool prince, Zeref A. Fiore comes out will be just in 3 more days! And guess what? The none other International Magnolia High is currently planning for a cool grand surprise! What is it? Will we get a sneak peek from one of IMH students?!"_

It looked like the news changed to the long-awaited prince's arrival. IMH? Wasn't that Lucy's school? So they're planning something to welcome the prince? Well, that's great. I wondered if Lucy was busy. Did she need any help?

That got me curious. Should I just ask her? Wait, what if I was being too friendly? Well, I did say she could ask me if she needed anything, not me asking if she needed something, right? The heck?

I heard some sound and found out Frosch was walking towards the balcony. Oh, not again! I immediately followed him. When he heard my footsteps, he walked faster. So did I. And when he almost reached the balcony in 3 more steps, I jumped in front of him and slammed the balcony's door.

But Frosch was a smart cat. He jumped in just before I slammed the door in a whole. Way to go, Frosch! Wait, I shouldn't say that, not now.

"Frosch!" I cried out and entered the balcony myself. Fortunately, I managed to catch him before he jumped to the other balcony on the right. It belonged to my new neighbor.

It was Lucy's balcony.

I didn't want to bother her tonight. Maybe she's busy with her school's preparations or homework. Well, I did want to meet her, but I didn't want to be a bother.

Suddenly, a gust of wind flowed, making me closed my eyes. I still held Frosch tightly so he wouldn't run away. When I opened my eyes, I saw the humanization of the most beautiful star I had ever seen.

I saw Lucy standing on her balcony.

She was holding out her phone towards the starry sky. I widened my eyes, getting struck by the sudden sight.

"…Lucy?"

I didn't realize that my mouth moved by itself, calling her name. The said girl turned her head towards me, her beautiful eyes widened in surprise. "Rogue?" her voice called my name as she put her phone into her pink pajamas' pocket.

I gave her an awkward grin.

"Meow," Frosch jumped away from me and hopped into Lucy's balcony. Lucy laughed when Frosch jumped into her arms. "Hi there," Lucy gently rubbed Frosch's head, making him purr in satisfaction. I smiled at the lovely sight. Then Lucy put him down and let him enter her house.

"Wait-" I tried to call Frosch but Lucy waved her hand. "It's okay. I bet Frosch wants to meet Wendy and Carla. They'll be good friends," she stated happily and took out her phone. I let out all of my bravery and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, this?" Lucy pointed at her phone. "I'm capturing the night sky."

"Wow," I breathed out in awe. It's rare to see someone did that. "Today's sky is full of stars. The moon is beautiful, too. I like to collect pictures of beautiful starry skies," Lucy explained.

"That's cool," I said truthfully. We heard a childish laugh and then Wendy entered Lucy's balcony with Frosch and a white cat on her arms. "Look, look! Frosch and Carla are good friends!" she chimed happily. She took a glance at me and greeted me, "Hello, Rogue-san."

"Hey," I greeted her back. Frosch jumped towards me as Wendy let him go. "What are you doing?" she asked her sister. "Nothing," Lucy lied, I raised my eyebrow. "You're not capturing the skies without me, are you?" Wendy whined but Lucy gently pushed her inside, "Not now. I'm talking with Rogue. Just go to bed, it's almost your bed time," she said. Wendy puffed her cheeks and I giggled at her, she's just so cute.

When Wendy left, I asked Lucy in confusion, "Why did you lie?" Lucy sighed and rubbed her forehead, "The last time we took pictures together, she stood on the fence, lifting my phone too high and fell down if I didn't set my eyes on her at the right time."

That sent shivers down my spine, "…That's dreadful."

"She almost gave me a heart-attack. I'm still recovering."

A gust of wind appeared once again, flowing towards us. Damn, sometimes the night was so windy. I closed my eyes for a while to avoid eye irritation. Seconds later, I managed to open my eyes while the wind was still flowing. I saw Lucy closing her eyes, too. She held her hair with one hand. Then I spot a small leaf on her beautiful golden hair.

My hand moved by its own. I leaned closer to her and gently, I brushed Lucy's hair. Her hair was smooth, there's no split end. She must've been taking care of it properly. I could even smell vanilla scent over her hair.

I managed to remove the leaf, but somehow, my hand just wouldn't move away. The wind stopped and Lucy opened her eyes, staring at me in disbelief as I was currently brushing her hair.

"…Rogue?"

"T-There's a leaf on your hair!" I half-shrieked, hurriedly removing my hand from her hair. Lucy lifted her hand to touch the spot where I brushed her hair. Her pale cheeks were blushing as she gave me a beautiful smile, "Thank you," the wind was flowing gently as her voice echoed in my ears.

I was moonstruck.

"…Are you preparing something for your school's event?" I let out a question on my brain that I didn't even think it'd come out now.

Lucy's eyes widened, "How did you know?" somehow, she was truly surprised.

I gulped. I needed to say something before she thought I had telekinesis. "I saw news on TV that said IMH was currently planning for a welcoming surprise for the prince," I explained. Lucy fell silent for a while, then she let out a giggle, "I-I see."

"Is there something I can help you with?"

Again, that question just came out of my mouth.

Lucy gasped, "You want to help me?" she asked me back. So she needed some help, it seemed. "I-no, I've been troubling you too much-"

"Hey, we're friends, right?" I said, "I'd be glad to help," I just so happy that she needed me, no matter what reason. It felt like I had a place in her life, or could probably in her heart. "Just tell me what to do, Lucy," I stated earnestly.

Lucy held her chest for a while, squeezing her pink pajamas. And then she lifted her head to see straight into my eyes.

"…Will you be my prince?"

* * *

**POV II**

I was so happy.

Rogue offered his help to me, and there was no hesitation in his voice.

I was so glad that I met him.

But it sounded like I asked an ambiguous request.

"Prince?!" Rogue jumped in shock, I realized what I had said and slapped my mouth. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean-please listen to me!" I cried in embarrassment. The two of us were currently staring at our feet, blushing madly. After a while, Rogue coughed and stared at me, even though there's still a slight blush on his cheek. "Please continue."

I began to explain, "…My school is planning for a welcoming parade. I'm asked to perform something like cosplaying. It's about the Princess of Dragons."

"I know that," Rogue said, "I take you must be the princess," he spoke as he stared at me, I blushed again. "But why a prince? I recall there's no prince in that legend."

"We change the image of dragons to princes. That's the simplest explanation," I said. "It's better than having to wear reptilian costumes, right?" I said while giggling. Rogue sighed gently in response. "I need at least 7 guys to perform as the princes. And then I have to choose one of them to be my dance partner on the stage. I…don't really mind about who I have to choose right now. I'm still searching for the 7 princes. Can you help me with that?"

"Leave it to me. I'm a great actor," he stated as he suddenly knelt down, "Who should I be for your sake, Princess?" he gallantly knelt to me.

"Oh, stop that!" I laughed. He was truly right; it looked like he's a prince himself, a prince from a distant fantasy. Compared to the shining star, he held a dark image. However, the darkness he had was not frightening. Instead, it made any star shone brighter as he willingly became the shadow of the star, engulfing himself in darkness so the star could shine brighter and brighter.

Just seeing his face, I knew what I wanted him to be.

"I want you… to be my Shadow Dragon."

* * *

"Wendy?"

After I bid goodnight to Rogue, I went to my bed. But I saw the lights in my living room were still turned on. I got out from my bedroom and saw my sister staring at our old family photos on the table. It was unusual.

Wendy turned her eyes on me as I walked towards her. "I told you to go to bed," I sighed, kneeling in front of her, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Wendy answered while fidgeting her toes and hiding her hands behind her back. She's lying. Well, if she didn't want to talk about it, I wouldn't force her. Besides, I had many things on my mind lately, especially about the parade. I cupped her cheeks and leaned down to kiss her. "Good night," her forehead, "Sweet dreams," her cheeks, "And I love you," the last was her nose.

"Love you too," Wendy hugged my neck and let go as I got up to turn off the lights, walking to my bedroom. If only I was being a better sister that time, maybe I'd encourage her to tell me and comfort her. That was one of my biggest mistakes as I didn't hear Wendy's low whisper.

"…I miss Mama."

* * *

**POV III**

Rogue was sitting alone on his bed; his head was leaning on his palms. He let out a smile, but it was not a happy one. As if he was mocking himself.

_"I met an attractive chick on my way. I got interested and went to know her more and more. Today, I took her from her school. Right, I even go as far as to play on her school's ridiculous event in exchange of her joining Sabertooth! I bet that'd be insanely fun!"_

"Of all people…"

_"I need at least 7 guys to perform as the princes. And then I have to choose one of them to be my dance partner on the stage. I…don't really mind about who I have to choose right now. I'm still searching for the 7 princes."_

"…It has to be Lucy?"

There was something that he felt on his chest, a severe pain that could probably shatter his heart to pieces.

* * *

"It's really her, Minerva-sama."

Yukino Aguria lent her phone to a black-haired woman who was lying on a king-sized bed inside a dark room. Minerva Orland stared at the phone that had the picture of Sting and Lucy.

"…It's her, huh?" She whispered darkly as she moved the picture and saw another picture of Lucy kissing Sting's cheek. Minerva's expression was indescribable.

"This…

..is…

…Fantastic!"

Minerva laughed loudly, throwing Yukino's phone from her clutch. Thankfully, the girl was so skilled that she caught it before it crashed to the floor.

"Finding more about that girl even before Earl Eucliffe told him to, and drawing her closer to Sabertooth with excellent moves! He's really my Sting!" Minerva flipped her black hair. "Dad will be so happy!'

Yukino stared at her in silence before she spoke, "…What should I do now, Minerva-sama?"

"Bring me the high-ranked cocktail," she ordered her coldly. Yukino bowed and walked out to do what she had told.

Minerva laid on her bed, staring at the dark ceilings and mumbled to herself, "Sooner or later, Sting will have her in his clutch. Then, after that happens, we Sabertooth will bring her to Master Hades!"

After laughing maniacally, Minerva made a devilish smile.

"I can't wait for it… Lucy Heartfilia…"


End file.
